Second Chances
by Alilly
Summary: Continues from Both Sides.Jess has been filling in as NUM. A charity event has been organised by the hospital and everyone is getting into the spirit of things-except Frank! Characters Frank/Jess/Dan/Charlotte/Vincent/Erica/Jack/Cate/Mike/Eve/Alison


**Second Chances**  
by Ali

**_Setting:_** Current Season - It is a couple of weeks since Deannas departure. Jess has been filling in as NUM. It is now clear that Nelson wont be returning. It is a Friday afternoon. A charity event has been organised by the hospital for the following day to raise money for the paediatrics ward. Everyone is getting into the spirit of it except Frank!

_At the staffbase Dan is trying to talk Frank into taking part in a slave auction._  
**Frank:** Its bad enough I have to spend my Saturday in this place watching people make fools of themselves, I am not going to do the same!  
**Dan:** Oh come on Frank! Its for a good cause! Every other ward has a theme or an event planned, Ward 12 have a circus theme going, and apparently they have all learnt some tricks to perform for the kids!  
**Frank:** Well, its hardly a big stretch for them is it? They act like clowns everyday!  
_Cate__ arrives._  
**Dan:** Cate, tell him, a slave auction is a great idea to raise money.  
**Cate****:** Yeah, and itll be fun!  
**Dan:** We cant be the only department not doing something. Think of the children Frank! Think of the children!  
**Frank:** Im not opposed to the idea itself, I just wont be part of it!  
**Cate****:** But the point is that everyone in the ED put themselves up for auction, and youre the department head! You should be leading by example!  
**Frank:** Forget it!  
_Frank walks off. Dan and Cate sigh._  
**Dan:** (positively) Well talk him round! Everyone else has agreed right?  
**Cate****:** Von is still refusing! She and Frank are two of a kind!  
**Dan:** (confidently) Leave Von to me!

_Jess is stressed out trying to deal with Dennis the maintenance man._  
**Dennis:** So you see, its not as simple as youd think. I  
**Jess:** (snapping) Just fix it!  
**Dennis:** Have you not been listening? I  
**Jess:** I dont care!  
**Dennis:** Bu  
**Jess:** Get it done Dennis!  
_Jess storms off. Dennis shakes his head and lazily wanders over to the staffbase, where Dan and Cate are still discussing the auction._

**Cate****:** So who do we get to MC it?  
**Dan:** Never thought of that.  
**Cate****:** Frank? If he still refuses to be in it?  
**Dan:** Nah, I told you, well talk him round.  
**Dennis:** I couldnt help over-hearing your predicament!  
**Cate****:** Probably because you were eavesdropping!  
**Dennis:** (offended) I would never! What is it with the women in this hospital? Always so confrontational!  
**Dan:** Whats up Dennis?  
**Dennis:** You need an MC for your little auction thingy?  
**Dan:** Yeah?  
**Dennis:** Well, I happen to have considerable experience in that area!  
**Cate****:** (sceptical) Really?  
**Dennis:** Yeah, Ive done local quizzes for years, raising money for the local old folks home.  
**Dan:** Yeah?  
**Dennis:** (boastfully) They beg me to do it every year!  
**Dan:** Youre good then?  
**Cate****:** Dan! Shouldnt it be a member of the department?  
**Dennis:** Oh, so Im not a member of the department! This place would come to a standstill without me!  
**Dan:** (quietly) Who else have we got?  
_Cate__ rolls her eyes. __  
_**Dan:** Dennis, youre hired!  
**Dennis:** (pleased) You wont regret it!  
**Cate****:** We better not!  
_Dennis is about to give Cate a smart answer when he spots Jess coming back._  
**Dennis:** (hurriedly) Talk to you later then!

_Dennis rushes off. Jess arrives._  
**Jess:** Was that Dennis?  
**Dan:** Uh  
**Jess:** That man! No wonder it takes him so long to get things done!  
**Dan:** Jess, deep breaths!  
_Cate__ laughs._  
**Jess:** I dont know why I agreed to do this job!  
**Dan:** The perks of sharing an office with Frank?  
**Jess:** (grumbling) Oh dont get me started on him! I dont know how Nelson and Terri managed it without going insane!  
**Cate****:** (teasing) Yikes, youre not turning into another Deanna are you?  
_Jess looks appalled._  
**Jess:** God no! I dont act like her do I?  
**Cate****:** I was kidding Jess! Youre nothing like her!  
_Jess sighs. __  
_**Dan:** Why dont you grab a coffee? You look like you need one!  
**Jess:** Yeah, that  
**Frank:** (yelling) Jess! Jessica!  
_Frank comes barrelling out of his office._  
**Jess:** Yes Frank!  
**Frank:** Where is the latest costing report?  
**Jess:** On your desk?  
**Frank:** I cant find it!  
**Jess:** (mumbling) Im not surprised.  
**Frank:** What?  
**Jess:** Im sure its on your desk.  
**Frank:** Well, come and find it would you?  
_Jess sighs and follows Frank to the office. Dan and Cate try to look sympathetic but cant help but smile._

_Charlotte and Erica are dealing with a patient, a young boy with appendicitis._  
**Boy:** (scared) Does this mean I have to have an operation?  
**Charlotte****:** (gently) Yes it does, but there is no need to worry.  
**Boy:** Are you going to do the operation?  
**Charlotte****:** No, a surgeon will do that. But all our surgeons are very nice and very good so they will take the best of care of you.  
**Erica:** Hey, look, your mum is back!  
_The boy immediately cheers up._  
**Mother:** I just had to call his father and let him know.  
**Charlotte****:** (nodding) Surgery have called and they are sending someone down for him.  
**Erica:** Ill be accompanying him as far as theatre, and I can show you where you can wait if you want?  
_The mother nods._  
**Charlotte****:** Okay then! Dont worry about your surgery, this time tomorrow you will be feeling much better and will have an impressive scar to show your mates!  
_Charlotte__ leaves them to it. On her way back to the staffbase she bumps into Vincent. __  
_  
**Charlotte****:** (cheerfully) Hello!  
**Vincent:** (smiling) Hi!  
**Charlotte****:** I thought you said you were going to avoid the ED until Dan and Cate stopped hassling you about the auction?  
**Vincent:** They have stopped hassling me!....Because I gave in!  
**Charlotte****:** (laughs) Wimp! Youre argument about technically being part of the Surgical Department didnt work then?  
**Vincent:** Oh it worked! But then I found out that the Surgical Department is having a singing contest!  
**Charlotte****:** Singing surgeons?  
_Vincent nods. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Well, that should be entertaining!  
**Vincent:** Or terrifying!

_Back at the staffbase, Cate is trying to get Frank to buy raffle tickets. __  
_**Frank:** Five bucks for a raffle ticket?  
**Cate****:** Its for a  
**Frank:** (grumpily) Good cause, yes I know!  
_Frank takes out his wallet. __  
_**Cate****:** How many shall I put you down for?  
**Frank:** One!  
**Cate****:** (amazed) One?  
**Dan:** Oh come on Frank! The children! Think of the children!  
_Frank sighs and takes out twenty dollars. Dan and Cate still dont look impressed. __  
_**Frank:** What?  
**Cate****:** This is like pulling teeth!  
**Dan:** I gave twenty!  
**Frank:** So?  
**Dan:** So, my bank balance would pale in comparison to yours DOCTOR!  
_Frank sighs again and this time takes out fifty dollars. Cate smiles. __  
_**Cate****:** Thats more like it!  
_Alison Newell comes over. __  
_**Alison:** There you are! I paged you an hour ago looking for that report!  
**Frank:** Oh right, come on!  
**Alison:** (irritably) Its all right, I got it myself.  
_Dan nudges Cate telling her to ask Alison to buy a ticket. __  
_**Cate****:** Uh, Dr. Newell, would you like to buy a raffle ticket?  
**Alison:** (hesitantly) Uh  
**Frank:** Of course she would! Its for the hospital after all and Admin always likes to lead by example, isnt that right, Alison?  
**Alison:** (forcing a smile)Yes, yes of course.  
_Frank smirks as Alison glares at him. __  
_**Cate****:** How many? They are five dollars each. We write your name next to a number and then a number will be pulled at random tomorrow.  
**Alison:** Uh  
**Frank:** Oh, youll buy twenty wont you?  
_Alison glares at him again. __  
_**Dan:** Wow, that would be the most by anyone so far! A hundred dollars!  
**Cate****:** Very generous!  
**Alison:** (smiling stiffly) Why not?  
_Frank grins smugly as Cate writes down Alisons name. When Cate is finished and waiting for the money, Alison suddenly looks contrite. __  
_**Alison:** Oh I uh, dont have any cash on me at the moment! Take care of it, would you Frank? And we can sort it out later!  
**Frank:** What?  
**Alison:** (smiling brightly) Thanks!  
_A haughty Alison hurries off and a not very happy Frank watches her go. Dan and Cate try desperately not to laugh. __  
_**Frank:** (to Dan) Not a word!  
_Frank reluctantly hands over a hundred dollars and then wanders off grumbling about bloody women. __  
_  
_Jack and Von are dealing with a patient who has mystery symptoms. __  
_**Jack:** (frustrated) All the test results have come back negative and the head CT was clear. Do you still have the pain Mr. Harris?  
**Mr. Harris:** (wincing) Yes, its going right across my head.  
**Jack:** Right across your head? It was only in your temple earlier, right?  
**Mr. Harris:** Yes but its spreading!  
**Jack:** And what about the nausea?  
**Mr. Harris:** Yes, yes, I still feel nauseous too!  
_Jack sighs and calls Von aside._  
**Jack:** I cant find anything wrong with him. Do you think hes faking?  
**Von:** Well, his chart says that he has been admitted with these symptoms on several occasions, and nothing has ever been found!  
_Jack sighs again. Frank appears._  
**Frank:** Are you still treating Harris?  
_Jack nods._  
**Frank:** Have you found anything wrong with him?  
**Jack:** Not yet.  
**Frank:** Not yet? So you expect to find something wrong with him?  
**Jack:** Well, he is still complaining  
**Frank:** Of course he is! Complaining and wasting hospital time are what he does best! He gave the same list of symptoms last time and there was nothing wrong with him then either! Cut him loose!  
**Jack:** But  
**Frank:** Youve done all the tests?  
_Jack nods._  
**Frank:** They all came back clear?  
_Jack nods again._  
**Frank:** Give him an aspirin and tell him to go home!  
_Jack sighs and goes back to talk to Harris. Dan comes looking for Von. __  
_  
**Dan:** Von!  
**Von:** No!  
**Dan:** No?  
**Von:** No!  
**Dan:** No what? I havent even asked you anything!  
**Von:** No, I am not taking part in the auction and no I am not buying any more raffle tickets!  
**Dan:** (pleading) Oh come on Von! Think of the children!  
**Von:** Oh please!  
**Dan:** Youll be the odd one out! Department pariah!  
**Von:** Good!  
**Dan:** (pleading again) Von!  
_Von starts to walk away, ignoring him. Dan follows._  
**Dan:** Its to raise money to provide sick children with better care! How can you not want to do your bit? Sick children!  
**Von:** Ill donate money.  
**Dan:** Money! See thats what is wrong with the world these days! People are only too willing to throw money at the problems if it saves them having to give a little tiny bit of their time!  
**Von:** The day is all about raising money! Thats the whole point!  
**Dan:** Yeah, wellLook Im not going to give up! So you may as well agree now!  
_Von stops walking, turns to Dan and sighs._  
**Von:** No!  
**Dan:** (shaking his head sadly) This is going to be a long day!  
_Von rolls her eyes. Dan takes a deep breath. __  
_**Dan:** The children, Von! Sick children!  
**Von:** Oh for Gods sake!  
_Von walks away again but Dan follows her, determined. __  
_  
_Jess has caught up with Dennis again. Charlotte, and Erica are watching with amusement from the staffbase. __  
_**Jess:** You said you were on your way to fix it over two hours ago!  
**Dennis:** I know but another job came up!  
**Jess:** We are talking about a vital piece of equipment; it should have been given priority!  
**Dennis:** You lot always say that!  
**Jess:** This is the Emergency Department! We need to know that we can rely on all our equipment being in good working order! Your other job could have waited!  
**Dennis:** Look, I only do what Im told, and I was told to do the other job immediately.  
**Jess:** You didnt listen when I told you to take a look at the defibrillator immediately! So what was this other job that was so important?  
**Dennis:** Fixing a desk up in Admin, and no offense, but Dr. Newell is a lot scarier than you!  
_Jess looks at him speechless for a moment. Charlotte and Erica roll their eyes. __  
_**Jess:** Why didnt you explain to her?  
**Dennis:** I tried! But she wasnt listening, all she cared about was getting some important documents from her desk and the drawer was stuck. Once I was up there, she had a few more jobs for me to do for the big important meeting!  
**Jess:** (dismissively) Oh you obviously didnt try very hard!  
**Dennis:** (defensive) Look, I did my best. Do you know how difficult it is to say no to that woman? Youve never done it! And how do I know? cause youve still got your head, thats how!  
_Frank turns up. __  
_**Frank:** Whats going on?  
**Jess:** Dennis here went to fix a desk in Admin, after I spent all morning trying to get him to fix a defibrillator!  
_Frank groans. __  
_**Frank:** Why cant you ever just do as youre told? How, even with your peanut sized brain, did you think fixing a desk was more important than a defibrillator?  
**Dennis:** As I said, Dr. Newell  
**Frank:** Oh I might have bloody known!  
_Frank throws his arms in the air. __  
_**Frank:** Have you fixed the equipment yet?  
**Dennis:** Im on my way now!  
**Frank:** Well, get on with it, and dont even think of doing anything else until its done. I dont care if God himself comes down and begs you to fix his toaster!  
_Dennis leaves sulkily. Jess sighs in frustration. __  
_**Frank:** (scoffing) Her bloody desk!  
_He walks off shaking his head. __  
_  
_Dan catches up to Cate in the corridor. __  
_**Dan:** (pleased with himself) Add Von to the list!  
**Cate****:** You talked her round?  
**Dan:** More wore her down!  
**Cate****:** So thats everyone except Frank.  
**Dan:** Ah well get Frank! If I was able to get Von, Frank will be no problem!  
_Cate__ looks at him sceptically. __  
_  
_Jess is taking a well earned break outside. She is fidgeting absentmindedly with her coffee and doesnt notice him until he sits down next to her. Her eyes widen. __  
_**Stuart:** Hey Jess!

_Frank barges into Alisons office. She sighs when she sees him. __  
_**Alison:** What have you got against knocking?  
**Frank:** I cant help it. I just love the look on your face, in that split second, that you go from curious surprise to bitter disappointment when you realise its me!  
_Alison shakes her head in amusement. Frank takes a seat. Alison looks at him expectantly. He looks back blankly. __  
_**Alison:** Well?  
**Frank:** Yes, Im very well, thank you!  
**Alison:** (rolling her eyes) What do you want?  
**Frank:** Uhjust came to see if all was well with your desk now. It would be a calamity if it wasnt in tip top condition!  
_Alison looks at him as if he is insane at first, then her look turns to one of suspicion. __  
_**Alison:** Spit it out Frank!  
**Frank:** A broken defibrillator was relegated to second place so that maintenance could come and look at your desk!  
**Alison:** (dismissively) Oh, it only took him a few minutes, and I needed those files for a meeting.  
**Frank:** (sarcastically) A meeting? Oh well, in that case!  
**Alison:** (disinterested) Is that all?  
**Frank:** You dont think thats enough?  
**Alison:** I think you are making a mountain out of a mole hill! Its not like it was the only defibrillator in the department. Now, if youre done?  
_She looks towards the door. Frank looks thoughtful. He looks like he is about to say something else but then seems to think better of it and stands up. He makes his way towards the door then stops. Alison looks at him expectantly again as he dithers in the doorway. __  
_**Frank:** Dont forget you owe me a hundred dollars!  
**Alison:** (smiling sweetly) I wont!  
**Frank:** Hmm.  
_He turns and leaves. Alison looks after him curiously. __  
_  
_Jess and Stuart are walking outside. __  
_**Jess:** Im really pleased for you. Your counselling sounds like it is going really well, and your new job!  
**Stuart:** Yeah, things are great. Id like to get back on the ambos eventually, but for now Im happy enough shuffling papers.  
**Jess:** (smiling) Youve done really well.  
_Stuart smiles back. __  
_**Stuart:** What about you? Any news?  
**Jess:** (hesitates) Uh, no. Same old, same old! Actually, I should be getting back, Ive been gone for ages.  
**Stuart:** (nods) Maybe we could chat again sometime?  
**Jess:** Yeah, yeah. And Ill tell Dan you said hi.  
**Stuart:** Yeah, tell him Ill give him a call.  
**Jess:** Okay. Bye.  
_Jess makes her way back inside. __  
_  
_Jack, Dan and Cate are at the staffbase. __  
_**Jack:** Who is up for a few drinks tonight?  
**Dan:** Jess and I are going out for dinner tonight.  
**Jack:** Aww, you taking her for a pizza?  
**Dan:** (making a face) No, actually, Ive booked a fancy restaurant, you know the French one? Its supposed to be THE place to eat at the moment. And Ive bought her flowers and a box of her favorite chocs!  
**Cate****:** Wow, going all out! Ive heard about that restaurant, Le Monde or something, the prices there are supposed to be off the charts!  
**Dan:** Shes worth it!  
**Jack:** Yeah, if she doesnt end up having to wash dishes at the end of the night!  
**Dan:** Whatever! Youre just jealous because you dont have anyone to spend your money on!  
_Cate__ laughs and Jack makes a face. __  
_**Jack:** (sarcastically) Yeah, thats right! Im jealous that you get to spend a small fortune in a hyped up, over-priced restaurant!  
_Frank arrives with some x-rays. __  
_**Frank:** Whos spending a fortune in hyped up, over-priced restaurants?  
**Cate****:** Dan is taking Jess to Le Monde tonight.  
_Frank looks surprised. __  
_**Frank:** Still trying to impress huh? Not sure if you got her hooked yet?  
**Dan:** Jess and I are solid! I just want to show her a good time.  
_Jack and Frank dont look convinced. __  
_**Frank:** Usually the more solid you are, the less money you have to spend on them!  
**Cate****:** Dont be so cynical! Its a pity more guys didnt follow Dans example instead of your antiquated ideas! Too many men think once they are in a relationship they can stop making an effort.  
**Dan:** (brightly) Oh he doesnt mean that! Even when the relationship is over, Frank is still more than willing to fork out the cash! Isnt that right?  
_Cate__ laughs. Frank gives Dan a warning look. Jack looks lost, knowing he has obviously missed something. __  
_**Jack:** Is anyone up for a drink tonight then?  
**Cate****:** Yeah, Ill come for one.  
**Jack:** Frank?  
**Frank:** No, thanks.  
**Dan:** You got plans?  
**Frank:** (warily) Maybe.  
**Dan:** Thats nice!  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
_Frank goes back to checking the x-rays. Dan grins at Cate and Jack. __  
_  
_Vincent is back in the ED. He finds __Charlotte__ checking some test results. __  
_**Vincent:** Hey beautiful!  
**Charlotte****:** Hello handsome!  
_They grin at each other. __  
_**Vincent:** Jack just asked if we wanted to grab a drink tonight, what do you think?  
**Charlotte****:** EhId rather if we had a night in just the two of us.  
**Vincent:** (smiling) Whatever you want, Ill let him know.  
**Charlotte****:** Do you want to go out?  
**Vincent:** I want to be with you! If I have you all to myself, Im not going to complain.  
_He takes a quick look around and then kisses her gently. __  
_**Vincent:** I better get back. See you later.  
**Charlotte****:** See you.  
_Charlotte__ sighs contently as she watches him go. __  
_  
_Dan and Cate are discussing how they can convince Frank to take part in the auction. Von overhears. __  
_**Von:** You said everyone was taking part!  
**Dan:** Welleveryone will be, once we convince Frank.  
**Cate****:** (doubtful) I dont know Dan, we havent got a lot of time.  
**Von:** Well, if he doesnt have to do it, Im not!  
**Dan:** Von!  
_Frank arrives. __  
_**Dan:** (accusatory) See what youre doing!  
**Frank:** (surprise) Me?  
**Dan:** Yes you!  
**Frank:** (confused) What am I doing?  
**Dan:** Undermining the spirit of participation and charitableness andand  
**Frank:** Are you still on about that bloody auction?  
**Von:** How come you get away with not doing anything?  
**Frank:** (smug) Because Im me!  
**Von:** (unimpressed) Huh.  
_Von wanders off. __  
_**Cate****:** Oh come on Frank! Its a bit of fun.  
**Dan:** If you dont do it neither will Von and Ive had my heart set on bidding for her!  
**Frank:** Von?  
**Cate****:** (pleading) Come on Frank!  
_Frank sighs. __  
_**Frank:** Fine, if it will shut you up!  
_Cate__ and Dan grin and look very pleased with themselves. __  
_  
_The shift is over and everyone is getting ready to leave. Jack, Cate and Erica are walking out. __  
_**Jack:** Erica, you coming for a drink?  
**Erica:** Emm  
**Jack:** Please? If you dont then its just going to be and Cate!  
**Cate****:** Oi! My company not good enough?  
**Jack:** Well  
_Cate__ thumps him on the arm laughing. __  
_**Erica:** Okay then, I guess someone should be there to referee you two!

_Frank and Von are finishing up at the staffbase. __  
_**Frank:** Any plans tonight?  
**Von:** What plans would I have?  
_Frank looks awkward. __  
_**Von:** What about you?  
**Frank:** No, its just me and Kathleen tonight. Why dont you join us for dinner?  
**Von:** Nah, but thanks.  
**Frank:** Are you sure?  
_Von smiles and nods.__  
_  
_Dan and Jess arrive at the restaurant and are shown to their table. Jess looks around impressed. __  
_**Jess:** Are you sure this isnt too expensive?  
**Dan:** Dont worry about that!  
**Jess:** Its just  
**Dan:** Tonight is about spoiling you!  
**Jess:** If youd just agree to split the bill I wouldnt feel so guilty! You already gave me those beautiful flowers and the chocolates.  
**Dan:** You are worth it.  
_They smile at each other. __  
_  
_Charlotte and Vincent are preparing dinner at home. __Charlotte__ goes to feed Charlie the puppy. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Charlie! Charlie!  
_The puppy comes running. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Theres my good boy!  
_She pets and cuddles him, mumbling and talking to him as though he were a baby. Vincent watches in amusement. __  
_**Vincent:** Steady on, Ill get jealous!  
_Charlotte__ picks up the puppy and brings him over to Vincent. __  
_**Charlotte****:** (in a babyish voice to puppy) There is no need to be jealous, is there? Mummy loves you both doesnt she? Yes she does!  
**Vincent:** (petting the puppy) Does that make me daddy?  
_Charlotte__ looks at him almost startled, then covers it up with a bright smile and starts mumbling to the puppy again. __  
_  
_Dan and Jess are tucking into their starters. Dan glances around briefly and squints. __  
_**Dan:** Is that Alison Newell?  
**Jess:** Where?  
**Dan:** Over there?  
_Dan nods towards the opposite side of the restaurant, where Alison is just taking a seat at a table with a man. __  
_**Jess:** Yeah it is. I wonder who he is?  
_Dan shrugs. __  
_**Dan:** So anyway, we eventually talked Frank into it!  
**Jess:** I just hope I dont get bid on by some weirdo!  
**Dan:** Aw I wouldnt let that happen, Ill bid on you myself!  
**Jess:** You better!  
**Dan:** Although, I have to warn you, if it comes down to being able to afford you or Von Im afraid youll have to fend for yourself!  
**Jess:** Nice!  
_Dan laughs. __  
_**Dan:** So where did you skive off to today?  
**Jess:** What?  
**Dan:** You were out of the ED for ages.  
**Jess:** Oh uh, yeah. I had to meet with Admin anduh, oh yeah I almost forgot! I bumped into Stuart!  
**Dan:** Stuart? Where?  
**Jess:** While I was sitting outside on my break.  
**Dan:** He just happened to be strolling past?  
**Jess:** Um, I guess, he didnt really say actually.  
**Dan:** Why didnt you bring him in? Id love to catch up.  
**Jess:** Well, he, uh, wasnt there for long.  
_Jess looks awkward. __  
_**Dan:** Hows he doing?  
**Jess:** Good! He says his counselling is going really well and he is working again! He looked really well.  
**Dan:** (looking pleased) Thats great.  
**Jess:** Yeah, he said he would give you a call sometime.  
**Dan:** (tentatively) Did you tell him about us?  
_Jess looks down at the table. __  
_**Jess:** No, I wasnt sure if it was a good idea. I thought it might be strange.  
_Dan nods, understanding.__  
_**Jess:** It might be better coming from you anyway.  
**Dan:** (nods) If he calls, then we can have a proper chat.  
_Jess still looks a little uncomfortable. __  
_  
_Jack, Cate and Erica are at a club. __  
_**Jack:** I dont care how high the bidding goes! I am going to have Frank Campion as my slave for a day!  
**Erica:** You might have some competition, I can imagine a lot of people would love being able to order Frank around for a day!  
**Jack:** Well, everyone can just back off, cause hes mine!  
_Cate__ and Erica laugh. A different song comes on and Cates eyes light up. __  
_**Cate****:** I love this song!  
_She stands up._  
**Cate****:** Come on! Its time to boogie!  
_Erica stands up too, but Jack shakes his head. __  
_**Jack:** I dont think so.  
**Cate****:** Listen Quade! I came for a drink with you and you ARE going to dance with me!  
_Cate__ nods at Erica. __  
_**Cate****:** Come on!  
_They both grab Jack by the arm and drag him onto the dance floor.  
_  
_The following day, the hospital grounds are a hive of activity, noise and colour a bit too much for a hungover Jack! __  
_**Vincent:** (laughing) It was a good night then?  
**Jack:** (wincing) The bits I can remember!  
_A cheerful Erica joins them. __  
_**Erica:** Morning!  
_She looks at Jack. __  
_**Erica:** Yikes! You look terrible!  
**Jack:** Why dont you?  
**Erica:** I dont know. Do you think it might have something to do with me not drinking nearly as much as you?  
**Jack:** Yes you did! I remember us doing shots!  
**Erica:** Yeah I did two rounds of shots, you did God only knows how many! Dont you remember? You said Cate and I were lightweights because we couldnt keep up!  
_Jack looks embarrassed as Vincent laughs. __  
_**Jack:** I didnt do anything stupid, did I?  
**Erica:** No not at all!  
_Jack looks relieved. __  
_**Erica:** Everyone was really impressed with your striptease!  
**Jack:** (horrified) I didnt!  
_Erica just grins. __  
_**Jack:** I didnt!  
**Erica:** (grinning) Suppose we may as well have a look around, huh?  
**Vincent:** Yeah, good idea!  
_Vincent and Erica start walking away. Jack follows. __  
_**Jack:** Erica! Erica, tell me you are joking!

_Dan and Jess are telling Cate about their night out. Frank arrives with Kathleen. Von is walking with them. __  
_**Jess:** Hi!  
**Frank:** Morning.  
_He turns to Kathleen gently. __  
_**Frank:** Kathleen, this is Jessica, Dan and Cate. They work with me.  
**Kathleen:** In the hospital.  
**Frank:** Thats right.  
**Cate****:** Hello Kathleen, its nice to meet you.  
**Kathleen:** It is nice to meet you too.  
**Frank:** So how was dinner at Le Monde?  
**Jess:** Great. The food was gorgeous and it had a really nice atmosphere.  
**Dan:** Yeah, we really enjoyed it. Have you been there?  
**Frank:** No not yet.  
**Dan:** You should. We saw Dr. Newell there.  
**Frank:** (curiously) Really?  
**Dan:** Yeah.  
**Von:** So is this going to become a regular thing?  
**Jess:** Ah I doubt it! No matter how nice the food and atmosphere, we couldnt afford to spend that much on it very often!  
**Cate****:** Expensive?  
**Dan:** (rolling his eyes) Scarily!  
**Frank:** Have you had a look around yet?  
**Cate****:** Yeah, they were just beginning to set things up though. They have a pet farm for the kids and the staff from Ward 12 are all dressed as clowns!  
**Von:** So what time is this auction thing?  
**Cate****:** 2 oclock.  
**Dan:** You want to go see what else has been set up?  
_Cate__ and Jess nod. __  
_**Frank:** See you later.

_Von waits behind with Frank and Kathleen. __  
_**Von:** (wearily) This is going to be a long day!  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
**Von:** Is Kathleen staying for the whole day?  
**Frank:** No, just for an hour or so, then the sitter is going to pick her up. I just hope she doesnt get upset by all the people and noise. I wasnt going to bring her at all, but Alison reckoned it would be good for her to experience social interaction in a more animated environment!  
**Kathleen:** Kathleen wants to see mummy.  
**Frank:** (sighs) Lets go find her then!  
_Von smiles._

_Charlotte and Vincent are watching some kids playing with the animals at the pet farm. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Theyre so adorable!  
**Vincent:** The kids or the animals?  
**Charlotte****:** Both!

_A desperate Jack is following Cate and Erica around. __  
_**Jack:** Be honest! I didnt! I wouldnt! Cate?  
_Laughing, Cate and Erica ignore him. __  
_  
_Frank finally spots Alison talking to the Head of Paediatrics. Just then the CEO steps onto a stage that has been set up and begins to give a speech. __  
_**Dan:** Oh I hope she doesnt waffle on for ever!  
**Von:** She will. They always do!

_The CEO talks for over half an hour and by the time she finishes her speech everyone is getting fidgety. But its not over. The Head of Paediatrics steps up to give a speech. Dan groans. The others laugh at him. __  
_**Dan:** Lets hope he makes this quick!  
**Vincent:** You know, well probably have Alison Newell up after this, right?  
_Dan groans loudly again. __  
_**Dan:** Why? By the time this guy is finished there couldnt possibly be anything left to say!  
**Charlotte****:** Shell find something. If there is one thing Alison is good at its long-winded, tortuous waffle!  
_Suddenly __Charlotte__ gasps as she remembers. She turns apologetically to an amused looking Frank. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Sorry!  
**Frank:** For what? Youre spot on!  
_The others laugh. And Vincent turns out to be right. Alison does take to the stage and talks for 15 minutes. Dan is like a bored child at this stage and keeps whispering and picking at Jess. Finally the speeches end, and Dan grabs Jess by the hand and drags her off in search of some food._

_Frank is keeping an eye out for Alison. He spots her again. She is having photographs taken with the Head of Paediatrics, the CEO and a few children from the paediatrics ward. __  
_**Charlotte****:** I see they are taking advantage of the photo opportunity!  
**Frank:** Sick children no better publicity!  
**Jack:** So photos of sick kids tug at the publics heartstrings! If it helps raise money for new equipment, wheres the harm?  
_Frank looks at Jack. __  
_**Frank:** No wonder Alison likes you!  
**Jack:** (pleased) Has she said something?  
_Frank looks at him strangely and turns away. Charlotte and Vincent laugh. __  
_**Vincent:** Well done Jack! You keep schmoozing Admin and youll go far!  
**Jack:** Whats wrong with wanting to get ahead?  
**Charlotte****:** Hey, I think the singing surgeon competition is starting now. Want to go see?  
**Jack:** Why arent you taking part in that?  
**Vincent:** I dont sing!  
**Charlotte****:** He CANT sing!  
**Vincent:** Neither can any of the rest of them! Believe me, I heard them practicing!

_As they wander off, Frank waits, with Kathleen, to get a chance to speak to Alison. The photo session finishes and Frank makes his way over. It takes a couple of seconds to catch Alisons attention as she is busy talking to the Head of Paediatrics again. Finally, she excuses herself and comes over. __  
_**Alison:** (to Kathleen) Hello darling.  
**Frank:** You know when you told me to bring her today, I thought you might actually spend some time with her!  
**Alison:** Its a busy day for me!  
**Frank:** Not too busy, every time I see you, you seem to be gassing with that idiot!  
_Frank nods towards the Head of Paediatrics. __  
_**Alison:** Its a fundraising event for his department! Weve had to put a lot of organisation into this and so far it looks like its paying off!  
_Alison looks around pleased. __  
_**Alison:** Its garnering a lot of media attention too.  
_Frank rolls his eyes, clearly unimpressed. Alison smiles at Kathleen. __  
_**Alison:** I have some free time now. Why dont you and I have a look around?  
**Kathleen:** And daddy too.  
_Alison doesnt look overly delighted at that, neither does Frank, but both smile brightly at Kathleen. __  
_  
_Jack, Charlotte and Vincent are making their way back from the singing surgeon competition, having not stayed very long. __  
_**Jack:** That was painful!  
**Vincent:** Yeah, I dont think Oscar will be giving up the day job anytime soon!  
_They are joined by Dan and Jess. __  
_**Dan:** Hey, we were just on our way to the singing contest!  
**Charlotte****:** I wouldnt recommend it!  
**Jack:** Looks like Frank is playing happy families!  
_Jack nods to where Frank and Alison are strolling with Kathleen. __  
_**Charlotte****:** I still cant get my head around that!  
**Jess:** And who do you think the mystery brunette was that night at Cougars?  
**Vincent:** (shrugs) Hes a man with many secrets!  
**Charlotte****:** Whoever she was, shed have to be an improvement on Newell!

_Cate__ and Erica are walking along when they bump into Dennis, wearing a hideous multi-coloured shirt. __  
_**Dennis:** Ladies!  
**Erica:** Wow! Love the shirt!  
**Dennis:** (pleased) Thanks! I like to get into the spirit of things!  
**Cate****:** You all set for the auction?  
**Dennis:** Raring to go!  
**Cate****:** Right. Well, well see you later then!  
**Dennis:** Uh, could I maybe tempt you ladies to an ice-cream?  
_He nods to a nearby stand. Cate and Erica look at each other and shrug, smiling. __  
_**Erica:** Why not?  
**Dennis:** Excellent!  
_Dennis looks even more chuffed when both Cate and Erica link arms with him._

_Frank is on his own talking on his phone._  
**Frank:** Its hell! Everyone is smiling and cheerful!...Exactly! Not my scene at all!.......Yeah, she is doing really well. Alison has just taken her to the bathroomOf course shes here. Youd swear shed organised the whole thing single-handedly the way shes talkingNo, no..I do too!....Yeah, talk to you later.

_Dan finds Von sitting on a bench._  
**Dan:** Having a good time?  
_Von just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. __  
_**Dan:** I cant wait for the auction!  
**Von:** (sarcastically) Oh yes, its going to be the highlight of my week! I dont know why I let you talk me into it.  
**Dan:** Ah, you just couldnt help but succumb to my charming powers of persuasion!  
**Von:** Charm? Ha!  
_Dan looks at her sideways and pretends to be insulted. Frank and Kathleen make their way over. __  
_**Von:** Hello.  
**Frank:** Hi.  
_Dan stands up. __  
_**Dan:** Ill see you guys later.  
**Frank:** Yeah!  
_Frank and Kathleen sit down. __  
_**Von:** Alison busy with the big wigs?  
**Frank:** Mmm. She tells me to bring Kathleen and then she only spends half an hour with her.  
**Von:** Did you have a nice day Kathleen?  
_Kathleen doesnt answer, she is looking around almost nervously. __  
_**Frank:** Shes getting tired.  
**Von:** When does the sitter pick her up?  
**Frank:** Soon hopefully, shes running late.  
**Von:** I wish someone would come and bring me home!  
_Frank laughs, then his face suddenly changes. Von notices and curiously follows his gaze to a woman walking towards them. __  
_**Eve:** (smiling) Great, I found you easily enough!  
**Frank:** Where did you come from?  
**Eve:** I was nearby.  
_Eve and Von smile and each other and wait to be introduced. __  
_**Frank:** Uh, Eve, this is Von Ryan. We work together. Von, this is Eve Ballantyne, she uh, shes an old friend.  
**Von:** Its nice to meet you.  
**Eve:** Nice to meet you too.  
_Eve looks at Kathleen. __  
_**Eve:** This must be Kathleen.  
**Frank:** Uh yeah. Kathleen, this is Eve. Shes a friend of daddys.  
**Eve:** (gently) Its nice to meet you Kathleen.  
_But Kathleen appears distracted and doesnt respond. Eve looks a little awkward. __  
_**Von:** Uh, I may as well have another look around. Ill see you later. It was nice to meet you.  
_Von leaves. __  
_  
**Frank:** What are you doing here?  
**Eve:** (smiling) You sounded so bored on the phone, and I was nearby, so I thought Id come cheer you up!  
_Frank doesnt look very cheered up. __  
_**Frank:** Why didnt you tell me?  
_Eve picks up on his tone and the smile disappears. __  
_**Eve:** You mean given you a chance to arrange things so that you wouldnt have to introduce me to anyone?  
**Frank:** Of course not! But you know its awkward, I have to think of Kathleen.  
**Eve:** Kathleen seems fine. What did you think I was going to do to her?  
**Frank:** Nothing, dont be ridiculous!  
**Eve:** (quietly) Im ridiculous?

_A little boy starts playing with a balloon next to them. The balloon bursts. The little boy starts to cry. Kathleen jumps with fright and becomes hysterical. __  
_**Frank:** Kathleen, its all right. Its all right, youre safe. That little boy is just upset because his balloon burst. Its okay.  
_Kathleen rocks back and forth. Eve, in an attempt to comfort her, puts her hand gently on Kathleens shoulder. __  
_**Frank:** (snaps) Dont do that!  
_Kathleen recoils and begins to moan loudly. __  
_**Eve:** (upset) Im sorry!  
**Frank:** Im going to bring her inside.  
_Frank coaxes Kathleen to come inside with him, and leaves Eve standing helplessly outside. __  
_  
_Jess is walking along happily, when suddenly Stuart pops out in front of her. She jumps slightly. __  
_**Jess:** God! Stuart!  
**Stuart:** Sorry, I didnt mean to frighten you.  
**Jess:** What are you doing here?  
**Stuart:** I heard about the fundraising and thought Id show my support.  
**Jess:** Oh.  
_They smile at each other. Dan sees them and comes over. __  
_  
**Dan:** Hey Stu!  
**Stuart:** Dan!  
**Dan:** Its good to see you.  
**Stuart:** You too!  
**Jess:** Stuart is here to show his support.  
**Dan:** Really?  
**Stuart:** What can I say? Im a giver!  
_The three of them laugh. Dan looks really happy to see his old friend again. __  
_  
_Eve is still standing awkwardly by the bench. Von comes over. __  
_**Von:** You okay?  
**Eve:** Uh, yeah. Kathleen got upset, Frank decided to bring her inside.  
**Von:** Oh. To his office probably. Do you want me to show you?  
_Eve smiles gratefully. __  
_**Von:** Follow me.

_Charlotte and Vincent are standing, arm in arm, watching one of the clowns from Ward 12 trying to make balloon animals for some kids. __Charlotte__ laughs as the guy succeeds in creating a very dodgy giraffe. The children are delighted however and beg him to do another. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Children are great, they dont care about imperfections.  
_Vincent just watches her. __Charlotte__ sighs and leans into him. __  
_**Vincent:** (quietly) You still want children?  
**Charlotte****:** Some day.  
_Vincent is silent. __Charlotte__ waits. He looks like he is about to say something, but then doesnt. __  
_  
_Von points Eve towards Franks office. Eve peers in the door. __  
_**Eve:** (quietly) She okay?  
_Frank comes out. __  
_**Frank:** Yeah, shes calmed down and the sitter should be here in a minute.  
**Eve: **Im sorry. I didnt mean to make things worse.  
**Frank:** No, you didnt. Im the one who should be sorry. I shouldnt have snapped at you like that.  
**Eve:** Well, Ill agree with you there!  
_They both laugh. Alison comes hurrying along the corridor. She looks surprised and not very pleased when she recognises Eve. __  
_**Alison:** (rudely) What is she doing here?  
**Eve:** (sarcastically) Its nice to see you too Alison!  
**Frank**: Shes here to see me, not that its any of your business! Kathleens in there.  
_He gestures towards his office. Alison looks at them both coldly before going to Kathleen. __  
_**Eve: **Ill leave you to it.  
**Frank:** Youre not going?  
**Eve:** Dont you want me to?  
**Frank:** No.  
**Eve:** Then Ill just wait outside.  
_Eve smiles as she leaves. Frank takes a deep breath before going back into his office. __  
_  
_Everyone is getting ready for the auction.__  
_**Jack:** I mean it! No one is to outbid me for Frank!  
**Erica:** All right! We get it!  
_The others laugh at the determined look on Jacks face. __  
_**Dan:** Where is Von?  
**Von:** (from behind him) Shes here!  
**Dan:** Good, I was afraid you might have done a runner!  
**Von:** (suspiciously) Im afraid of why youre so interested!  
_Dan just grins. Cate nudges him suddenly when she sees Frank approaching with Eve. __  
_  
**Dan:** (quietly) Are we going to meet the mystery woman?  
**Cate****:** Looks like it.  
**Frank**: Hey. Do we still have to go through with this?  
**Cate****: **Yes!  
_Frank rolls his eyes. __  
_**Frank:** Uh, everyone, this is Eve Ballantyne. Shes a friend of mine. Eve, this is Dan, Cate, Erica, Jack, Vincent and Charlotte. Youve met Von.  
**Eve:** Its nice to meet you all.  
_They all nod and say hello. __  
_**Frank: **Where is Jess?  
**Dan:** Shell be here in a minute, shes with Stuart.  
**Frank:** Hes back? How is he?  
**Dan:** Good. Hes doing really well.  
**Frank:** Im glad.

_Dennis arrives. __  
_**Dennis:** So whos up first?  
_The decision is made to go in alphabetical order so Cate is first._  
**Dennis:** Okay, who wants to start the bidding on this beautiful, blonde bombshell?  
**Jack:** Two dollars!  
**Cate****:** Cheapskate!  
**Dennis:** Come on! Someone must be able to do better than that! Look at her! Imagine having her at your beck and call for a day!  
**Cate****:** Uh, careful Dennis!  
**Dennis:** Admittedly shes a bit bolshy, but you could put up with that for a day couldnt you?  
**Cate****:** Oi!  
_An ambulance officer Cate knows bids twenty dollars and it takes off from there. Eventually the ambulance officer makes the final bid of sixty-two dollars. Cate is a little disappointed. __  
_**Cate****:** (joking) Thought I should have gone for a bit more!  
_Next up is __Charlotte__. __  
_**Dennis:** Another blonde beauty! Come on folks, wholl start the bidding?  
**Vincent:** A hundred dollars!  
_Charlotte__ grins and everyone else groans. __  
_**Dennis:** Wow! A hundred bucks! Anyone want to do better?  
**Vincent:** (quietly) I hope not!  
_Frank laughs. __  
_**Dennis:** Going once, going twice  
**Man:** One hundred and fifty!  
_Charlotte and Vincent both look in surprise. __  
_**Dennis:** Hey, now were talking! Anything on 150?  
_Dennis looks at Vincent. __Charlotte__ looks at Vincent. Everyone looks at Vincent. Vincent remains quiet. __  
_**Dennis:** Anything on one hundred and fifty dollars? Going once, going twice, g  
**Vincent:** Two hundred!  
**Dennis:** Two hundred!  
_Charlotte__ looks relieved and Vincent grins. Dennis looks expectantly at the other man, but he shakes his head. __  
_**Dennis:** Going once, going ! For two hundred dollars to the handsome surgeon!  
_Next up its Dan. __  
_**Dennis:** Now, a move away from beautiful women. We have alets be honest, a runt!  
_Everyone laughs. __  
_**Dan:** Oi! Im average size!  
**Dennis:** On the plus side though, hell be good for getting into small corners if you have a few odd jobs at home that youve been putting off!  
**Jess:** Oh poor Dan!  
_Everyone else laughs. __  
_**Dennis:** So, ladies and gentlemen, wholl start the bidding?  
**Jess:** Ten dollars!  
_Dan winks at her. __  
_**Dennis:** Ten dollars. Anyone want to go higher?  
**Stuart:** Fifteen!  
_Dan nods gratefully. __  
_**Dennis:** Fifteen dollars! Are we going to go higher? Come on ladies and gentlemen! He needs this boost to his confidence, so far only his girlfriend and a friend have bid! Thats like having your mother award you a blue ribbon! Doesnt count!  
_The crowd laughs again. Dan looks like he wants to throttle Dennis. __  
_**Frank:** Twenty dollars!  
_Dan looks down in surprise, then throws Jess and Stuart a pleading look. __  
_**Stuart:** Twenty-five! (mumbles to Jess) He better owe me for this!  
**Frank:** Thirty!  
_Frank enjoys the squirming look on Dans face as he throws more pleading looks at Jess and Stuart but they just laugh. __  
_**Dennis:** Thirty dollars! Anyone bidding higher?  
_Dan looks at Jess but she just shrugs laughing. __  
_**Dennis:** Going once, going for thirty dollars to the big guy!  
_Dan gulps. Frank grins at him. __  
They all wish Erica luck as she takes to the stage.  
_**Dennis:** Okay folks, weve got a very lovely young lady for you now. Shes a nurse, so she comes with her own uniform!  
**Man:** Ten dollars!  
**Dennis:** Oh please! Thats an insult! Come on someone do better than that!  
**Head of Paediatrics:** Twenty-five dollars!  
_The bidding eventually goes to forty dollars and the first man wins. __  
Then its Franks turn. Jack rubs his hands together in anticipation. Cate looks at him.  
_**Cate****:** Im beginning to worry about you!  
**Dennis:** Now, we have the big man himself! Head of the Emergency Department! I know there are probably quite a few of you out there whod love to get your hands on him for a day! So wholl start the bidding?  
**Charlotte****:** A dollar!  
_Frank gives her a look of disgust. __  
_**Jack:** Five dollars!  
**Frank:** Oh give me a break! Im not doing anything for less than thirty dollars!  
_The crowd laugh. __  
_**Dennis:** Well, you heard him folks! Full of self-importance as usual! But it is for a good cause! Will anyone give us thirty?  
**Eve:** Thirty dollars!  
**Jack:** Thirty-five!  
**Dan:** Forty!  
_Jess looks at him. __  
_**Jess:** Really?  
**Dan:** No, just winding up Jack!  
**Vincent:** Forty-five!  
_Jack glares at them but they just laugh. __  
_**Jack:** Fifty dollars!  
**Eve:** Fifty-five!  
_Frank smiles at her. Alison is watching from nearby. __  
_**Jack:** Sixty-five!  
**Dennis:** Wow, a lot of determined people want to get their hands on you!  
_Frank laughs. __  
_**Eve:** Seventy-five!  
_Jack looks frustrated. __  
_**Dennis:** Are you sure? Seventy-five dollars for this guy? You do know that we have the heartthrob Dr. Hughes coming up later?  
_Frank doesnt look impressed. The crowd laughs. Vincent looks a little embarrassed. Eve nods. __  
_**Dennis:** Okay, up to you! Though I think you could get better value for your money! Any increase on seventy-five?  
**Jack:** Eighty!  
**Eve:** Ninety!  
**Erica:** Wow this is exciting!  
**Jack:** A hundred dollars!  
**Dennis:** A hundred dollars for the boss man. Will you go higher?  
_Everyone looks at Eve. She smiles at Frank and shakes her head. Frank smiles back. __  
_**Dennis:** Is that it? Anyone else? Anyone else want to go higher? Think of all the times youve wanted to tell him where to go! Imagine ordering him around for a day!  
_The place is silent as everyone looks around expectantly. __  
_**Dennis:** Okay thats it. Going once, going ! He is all yours for a day Dr. Jack! Now we are going to take a short break. Back in five!  
_Dennis comes off the stage and grabs a glass of water. Jack looks pleased with himself. Alison makes her way towards where Frank is coming down from the stage. Jack turns apologetically to Eve. __  
_**Jack:** Sorry!  
**Eve:** (laughs) Thats okay, I prefer his company when Im not paying for it!  
**Dennis:** Why would you want to spend a hundred dollars on him when you could have had one of those beautiful women?  
_Dennis nods towards Cate and Erica. Jack ignores him and Eve laughs. __  
_**Dennis:** Dr. Newell! Enjoying the day?  
**Alison:** (looking past him) Mmm.  
**Dennis:** Im surprised you didnt bid for Campion yourself! I bet youd enjoy having him at your beck and call on his day off!  
_Jack looks with interest to see Alisons response. Alison looks at Dennis and then glances coldly at Eve. __  
_**Alison:** Ive already had that dubious privilege! (quietly) And paid considerably more for it.  
_Eve looks back at Alison frostily. Jack picks up on the tension. Dennis is just confused by the statement. __  
_**Alison:** Excuse me.  
_Alison walks off. Frank is on his way over but Alison intervenes and pulls him aside. Eve watches them. Jack watches all of this with great curiosity._

_After a break Dennis takes to the stage again and this time its Jacks turn. __  
_**Jack:** Whatever you do, dont let Frank get me! Promise?  
**Cate****:** (laughing) Promise!  
**Dennis:** Now, one for the ladies! The handsome young Dr. Quade!  
_Cate__ whistles. __  
_**Dennis:** Think what you could do with him for a day! Wholl start the bidding?  
**Nurse from Ward 12:** Twenty dollars!  
**Dennis:** Okay, good start! Twenty dollars. Do I hear more?

_Frank eventually makes his way back to Eve. __  
_**Eve:** Thought youd abandoned me!  
**Frank:** Sorry.  
**Dennis:** Come on ladies and gentlemen. Do I hear a higher bid?  
**Frank:** Twenty-two!  
_Frank looks ominously at Jack. Jack throws Cate a pleading look. __  
_**Dennis:** Twenty-two! Dr. Campion breaking the bank there! Anyone else?  
**Cate****:** Twenty-five!  
_Jack gives her a look of gratitude. __  
_**Frank:** Twenty-six!  
_Frank grins evilly at Jack. __  
_**Dennis:** Come on folks! Itd be a shame to let him go for that! Twenty-six dollars! Do I hear any more?  
**Erica:** Thirty dollars!  
**Frank:** Thirty-one!  
_Cate__ and Erica begin to whisper. Jack looks at them nervously. Alison catches Franks eye from the other side of the stage and signals for him to come over. __  
_**Frank:** Uh, will you excuse me?  
**Eve:** Hmm?  
**Frank:** Ill be back in a minute.  
_Frank walks off. Eve looks confused. __  
_**Cate****:** Fifty dollars!  
**Dennis:** Fifty dollars for our strapping young doctor! Do I hear any other bids?  
_Cate__ and Erica look around to see if Frank is going to bid and realise he is gone. __  
_**Dennis:** Fifty dollars! Any one else want to bid? Anyone? Okay, going once, for fifty dollars to Nurse Cate!  
_Jack comes off the stage relieved. __  
_**Jack:** Thank you Cate!  
**Cate****:** Its not just me you have to thank! Twenty-five of those dollars belonged to Erica. We decided to share you!  
**Erica:** Hope you have no objections!  
**Jack:** None at all!  
_Jess is on stage now. __  
_**Dennis:** Another nurse up for grabs now, but be warned, shes tougher than she looks! So lets get started, whatll it be? Anyone?  
**Dan:** Ten dollars!  
_Jess smiles at him. __  
_**Man:** Twenty dollars!  
**Dan:** Twenty-five dollars!  
**Man:** Thirty dollars!  
**Dennis:** Thirty dollars! Do I hear anymore?  
**Dan:** Thirty-five!  
**Man:** Forty-five!  
_Dan looks annoyed and turns around to see who it is but doesnt recognise the man. __  
_**Dan:** Fifty!  
**Man:** Fifty-five!  
_Dan hesitates, trying to add up how much he can afford. __  
_**Stuart:** Sixty-five dollars!  
_Jess smiles at him. Dan looks at him in surprise. __  
_**Dennis:** Sixty-five dollars! Do you want to go higher sir?  
_The other man shakes his head. __  
_**Dennis:** What about anyone else? Anyone? Going once, ! Sixty-five dollars to the gentleman over there!  
**Stuart:** You dont mind do you? Thought it would be better than that other bloke.  
**Dan:** No, yeah! Thanks. Im sure shell be relieved!

_As Vincent takes to the stage, Frank is talking to Alison. __  
_**Frank:** What is it now?  
**Alison:** Well, did you call the sitter?  
**Frank:** Yes, shes fine. Theyre going for a walk later around the park.

_Meanwhile Vincent is standing uncomfortably onstage. __  
_**Dennis:** So whats the first bid going to be?  
**Charlotte****:** One hundred and fifty dollars!  
_Vincent laughs and the crowd murmurs. __  
_**Dennis:** Geez, I think shes keen on you Doc! Anyone else?  
_Everyone waits in silence. __  
_**Dennis:** Anyone want to top a hundred and fifty?  
_No one does. __  
_**Dennis:** All right, going, once, to the eager Dr. Beaumont! Well that was short and sweet!  
_Vincent laughs and hurries off the stage._

Frank is still talking to Alison. _  
_**Alison:** So how long has she been back?  
**Frank:** Do you mean Eve? A while.  
**Alison:** A while? And were you going to tell me?  
**Frank:** Why? Did you want to catch up?  
**Alison:** I have a right to know what kind of women youre parading around my daughter!  
**Frank:** (cautionary) Careful Alison! Kathleen didnt meet Eve until today, if you must know.  
**Alison:** Is that why she was so upset?  
**Frank:** (snapping) Of course not!  
_They look at each other crossly. __  
_**Frank:** Now, if youre done with the interrogation?  
_Frank heads back to Eve, leaving an irate Alison behind. __  
_  
_Von is on the stage. __  
_**Dennis:** Its all right folks, dont be afraid! Shes a pussycat underneath!  
_Von glares at him. __  
_**Dennis:** Or maybe not!  
**Dan:** Twenty dollars!  
**Dennis:** Twenty dollars, anyone want to beat that?  
**Jack:** Twenty-five!  
**Dennis:** Twenty-five dollars very good, but I think we can do better! Do I hear a higher bid anyone?  
**Frank:** Forty dollars!  
_Frank arrives back beside Eve. __  
_**Frank:** Sorry about that.  
_Eve just looks at him. __  
_**Dennis:** Forty dollars from Dr. Campion, surely you wont leave her to that fate, folks! Come on, any more bids?  
**Dan:** Fifty dollars!  
**Dennis:** Fifty dollars! Do I hear anymore? Any increase on fifty dollars? Going once, going twiceshes all yours Daniel!  
_Dan looks very pleased with himself. Von rolls her eyes and sighs. __  
_**Dennis:** Well, thats it folks, over and done. Thanks very much to everyone who bid  
_Dennis is still relishing his position onstage and seems reluctant to stop talking. Von reaches Dan. __  
_**Dan:** (grinning) Looks like I got myself a Von!  
**Von:** Im warning you Dan  
**Dan:** Uh Id prefer if you called me master from now on actually!  
**Vincent:** (laughing) Have you got a death wish?  
**Von:** Obviously he does!  
**Dan:** Now now!  
_Dan steps behind Vincent playfully as if for protection. __  
_  
_The crowd begins to wander away from the stage area. Frank, Eve, Von and Dan are walking in the same direction. __  
_**Dan:** So when do you want to do this? I was thinking tomorrow?  
**Von:** (sighs) I suppose I might as well get it over and done with.  
**Frank:** Now that weve done our bit, do you think theyd notice if we went home?  
**Dan:** Dont you want to wait for the raffle?  
_Frank doesnt look very enthusiastic about that. He turns to Eve. __  
_**Frank:** You okay? Youre very quiet.  
**Eve:** Was Alison giving you a hard time?  
**Frank:** Alisons always giving me a hard time!  
**Eve:** Its just earlier  
**Frank:** (dismissively) Oh that was nothing!  
_Eve stops walking. Frank stops too and gives her a worried look. __  
_**Frank:** Is something wrong?  
**Eve:** Well, its justI dont think it really struck me until today that you have a family! And like it or not, Alison is part of it.  
**Frank:** Is that a problem? I mean, I did explain.  
**Eve:** Yes I know, its just seeing her today. Seeing you with her.  
**Frank:** Its only because I have to.  
**Eve:** I know.  
_Eve smiles understandingly and they start walking again. __  
_  
_Jess and Stuart are walking together. __  
_**Stuart:** You dont mind, do you? That I bid on you?  
**Jess:** No, of course not! As long as you dont get me to do anything messy!  
**Stuart:** Changing the oil in my bike is out then?  
**Jess:** (laughing) Definitely!  
**Stuart:** I feel sorry for Dan though, I bet Frank will make sure to get his moneys worth!  
**Jess:** Yeah, poor Dan. Maybe I should have bid more.  
**Stuart:** Nah, itll be good for his character!  
_They both laugh. __  
_**Jess:** (tentatively) I know it must be awkward for youme and Dan being together now.  
**Stuart:** Its a little strange, but Dan is a good guy and hell treat you right so Im glad for you.  
**Jess:** Thanks.  
_Stuart smiles at her. __  
_  
_Cate__ and Erica are still teasing Jack about the night before. __  
_**Jack:** Oh come on, be honest! I didnt really strip?  
_Cate__ and Erica look at each other. __  
_**Cate****:** (relenting) No you didnt strip..  
_Jack looks relieved. __  
_**Cate****:** Entirely!  
**Erica:** You have lovely legs though! And those blue boxers? Very sexy!  
_Cate__ and Erica laugh, Jack turns pale. Suddenly there is the sound of screeching breaks and they all look in horror as an out of control car mounts the grass verge and into the hospital grounds. People scream and run out of its path as it careens toward the stage. It crashes into the stage with a loud bang and the whole thing collapses. __  
_**Cate****:** Oh my God!  
_Within seconds people are running towards the car and helping the injured. Frank takes control as usual and orders Jess inside to prepare the ED for the arrival of patients. __  
_  
**Frank:** Charlotte, Erica and Von, I want you to check all the wounded and prioritize the most serious cases! Vincent and Cate, help me by the stage, there could be people trapped. Jack, see to the driver! Dan, go inside with Jess and get ready to receive the first patients.  
_A few doctors and nurses from other departments ask Frank what he wants them to do and he directs them to different jobs._

The ED is in chaos, but well organised chaos, as the team deal with the influx of patients. Everyone has been brought in from the crash site. Vincent and Frank are dealing with one of the worst off patients in resus, a woman who was crushed by the collapsing stage. Jack and Charlotte are dealing with more minor injuries. Slowly things begin to get under control. _  
_  
_Jess stands next to Von, looks around the ED and sighs. __  
_**Jess:** Can you believe this? One minute everyone is enjoying a lovely day and the next  
**Von:** (sadly) That seems to be one of lifes favourite tricks.  
_Vincent takes the patient to theatre and Frank joins Jess and Von. __  
_**Frank:** Looks like were over the worst of it.  
**Jess:** Yeah, the rest have mostly minor injuries. Things could have been so much worse! Thank God there werent any children hurt.  
**Frank:** What about the driver?  
**Jess:** (unsympathetic) Oh he gets off with just a bump on the head!  
**Frank:** Do we know what happened?  
**Jess:** Drunk!  
_Frank rolls his eyes and shakes his head in annoyance. He spots Eve looking for him, she is holding two cups of coffee. __  
_**Frank:** Are you all right?  
**Eve:** Yeah, just thought Id see if you were okay. That was pretty frightening.  
**Frank:** And all because of a drunken fool!  
**Eve:** Looks like things are under control now?  
**Frank:** Yeah at last. You didnt have to wait.  
**Eve:** I wanted to. Oh, I got you a coffee! Do you have time?  
**Frank:** Yes, thank you! Lets go to my office.

_Charlotte and Dan are checking x-rays. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Just proves, that you never know whats around the corner!  
**Dan:** Yeah, its scary. I mean if that car had come just a few minutes sooner, there would have been so many more people around that stage for the auction!  
**Charlotte****:** It could have been a lot worse.  
**Dan:** Try telling that to the people with the broken bones!

_Cate__ and Erica are at the staff base. __  
_**Erica:** What a day huh?  
**Cate****:** Yeah. Its strange, it almost feels like two separate days.  
**Erica:** I know what you mean. You used to be an ambo right?  
**Cate****:** Yeah.  
**Erica:** So youre used to that kind of situation then. I saw you out there, you were really impressive the way you just got stuck in.  
**Cate****:** Its all down to training, you act almost out of reflex. You did really well too.  
**Erica:** I have to admit though, it took me a minute to get into gear. I just couldnt believe it had actually happened.  
**Cate****:** Thats one thing I learnt being on the ambos anything can happen!

_Alison Newell enters the ED. She is holding a piece of gauze to a cut on her forehead. Von sees her. __  
_**Von:** Dr. Newell! Would you like someone to take a look at that?  
**Alison:** (gratefully) Uh yes thank you!  
_Von shows her to a bed. Jack notices and comes over. __  
_**Jack:** Dr. Newell, youve been injured!  
**Alison:** Its just a scratch really.  
**Jack:** Ill see to this, Von.  
_Von nods. __  
_**Jack:** What happened?  
**Alison:** Um, I was standing near the stage. I was hit by some falling debris. No one from the department was hurt?  
**Jack:** No, luckily.  
_Frank emerges from his office again with Eve. He suddenly notices Alison being treated by Jack. __  
_**Eve:** Frank?  
_Eve follows his gaze. __  
_**Frank:** Uh, I have toI should see if shes  
_Eve nods. __  
_**Eve:** Do you want me to wait?  
**Frank:** Uh no. You may as well go home, and Ill give you a call later.  
_Frank begins to walk away. __  
_**Eve:** Talk to you later then!  
_But Frank is gone. __  
_**Frank:** What happened to you?  
**Jack:** She got hit by some debris from the stage.  
**Frank:** Did you lose consciousness?  
**Alison:** No.  
**Frank:** Have you had any blurred vision?  
**Alison:** (impatiently) Ive already been through this with Jack!  
**Frank:** Well, now you can go through it with me! Have you had any blurred vision or dizziness?  
_Alison looks at him defiantly. __  
_**Jack:** She experienced a little dizziness after the blow but no blurred vision and no headache.  
_Frank shoos Jack out of the way and begins to examine the cut on Alisons forehead. __  
_**Jack:** Its not very deep, I dont think itll need suturing.  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
_Alison is losing patience. __  
_**Alison:** Can I just get it cleaned up?  
**Frank:** What took you so long to come in?  
**Alison:** A car crashed through a dozen or more people on hospital grounds! Ive been a little busy!  
**Frank:** (sarcastically) Helping the wounded I bet!  
**Jack:** Um, do you want me to get a nurse to clean that up?  
**Alison:** Yes!  
**Frank:** No!  
_Jack looks unsure. __  
_**Alison:** Frank!  
_Frank looks at Jack. __  
_**Frank:** Its all right, Ill take care of it.  
**Jack:** Uh okay then.  
_Jack leaves. __  
_**Frank:** Youre sure you havent got a headache?  
**Alison:** (irritably) I will have soon if you keep asking me the same questions over and over!

_Cate__, Dan and Jack are at the staff base. __  
_**Dan:** Who wants to grab a drink later? I think we deserve one after today!  
**Jack:** Yeah I dont mind.  
_Jack looks oddly at Cate who is holding a giant pink stuffed rabbit. __  
_**Jack:** Cate? Whos your friend?  
_Cate__ laughs. __  
_**Cate****:** This is the third prize in the raffle! Im minding it until they finish the draw.  
**Jack:** Five dollars a ticket and thats the third prize? First prize would want to be good!  
**Cate****:** Its dinner for two at Le Monde!  
**Dan:** Really? Are they still going ahead with the draw?  
**Cate****:** Yeah they are doing it now. Im just waiting for the call to find out who bugsys new owner is!  
_With that the phone rings. Jess and Erica join them. __  
_**Jess:** Everything is under control here so the weekend shift say we can go. To be honest I think they are dying to get us out of the way!  
**Dan:** Uh I suggested we go for a drink, you dont mind do you?  
**Jess:** No, thats a great idea. Why dont you give Stu a call too and invite him?  
_Dan nods. Cate hangs up. __  
_**Cate****:** Well if you are talking to Stuart you can give him the good news!  
**Dan:** (laughing) Dont tell me, hes won the bunny?  
**Cate****:** No better than that! He won first prize! Dinner for two at Le Monde!  
**Jess:** Really? Thats great, lucky Stu!  
**Dan:** Yeah, I wonder who hell take?  
**Erica:** So who won the rabbit?  
_Cate__ laughs and nods towards Frank and Alison. __  
_**Erica:** Frank?  
**Cate****:** (shaking her head) Alison!  
**Dan:** A hundred bucks for a giant pink bunny!  
**Cate****:** It might be just what shes always wanted!

_Frank finishes up with Alison. __  
_**Frank:** There, all done!  
**Alison:** Good.  
_She stands up immediately. __  
_**Frank:** (mumbling) Youre welcome!  
_Alison takes a few steps and wobbles dizzily. __  
_**Frank:** Sit down.  
**Alison:** Im fine, I just stood up too fast.  
**Frank:** (firmly) Get back on the bed Alison!  
_Alison looks at him stubbornly for a moment, but taking in the determined look on Franks face she relents and gets back on the bed. Frank begins to examine her again, shining a light in her eyes. __  
_**Alison:** Im fine!  
**Frank:** Youre dizzy!  
**Alison:** (impatiently) I need to get back to work Frank! The press are having a field day with the accident, I have to  
**Frank:** You have to rest!  
**Alison:** I havent got time to rest!  
**Frank:** You are in no state to work, you could have delayed concussion.  
**Alison:** I dont!  
**Frank:** (frustrated) Whos the doctor here?  
_Alison just looks at him with raised eyebrows. Frank looks sheepish. __  
_**Frank:** Well, in this case youre the patient! And Im saying you cannot go back to work! You need to be monitored for a couple of hours  
**Alison:** I dont think so! Im not wasting the rest of the day lying here!  
**Frank:** Its that or I bring you home and keep an eye on you there! One or the other Alison.  
_Alison looks at him in frustration. __  
_**Frank:** Now, I just have to finish up a few bits. You wait here until I get back. I wont be long.  
_Alison just nods sulkily. __  
_  
_The others are still at the staff base getting ready to leave. Frank comes over. __  
_**Frank:** Everything under control now?  
**Jess:** Yeah, they say we can go.  
**Frank:** (nods) Right. Good work today guys!  
**Jess:** Were grabbing a drink, you want to come?  
**Frank:** Thanks but I have a few things to take care of.  
**Jack:** Uh Frank? I was thinking, about the auction!  
_Frank rolls his eyes. __  
_**Jack:** Tomorrow would be good for me, how about you?  
**Frank:** I suppose.  
**Jack:** (pleased) Great! Uh, come around to my place about nine?  
**Frank:** (sweetly) Whatever you say!  
_Cate__ appears with the bunny. __  
_**Cate****:** Um Frank, could you pass this on to Dr. Newell?  
_Frank looks at it in confusion. __  
_**Frank:** What the hell for?  
**Cate****:** Its her prize! She won third prize in the raffle.  
**Frank:** (making a face) That?  
**Jess:** I think its cute!  
_Frank takes the bunny from Cate, looking at it strangely. __  
_**Frank:** Mmm. Im sure shell love it!  
_He turns to go back to Alison, but instead finds that she is gone. He rolls his eyes to heaven and sighs. __  
_  
_Vincent is out of theatre again and comes looking for __Charlotte__. He finds her in the staffroom. __  
_**Vincent:** Thought you might have gone home.  
**Charlotte****:** No, I wanted to wait for you. You finished?  
**Vincent:** Yeah. The others all gone?  
**Charlotte****:** Yeah, theyve gone to Cougars. You want to join them?  
_Vincent shakes his head. __Charlotte__ looks at him. __  
_**Charlotte****:** (softly) Are you okay?  
_Vincent looks at her. __  
_**Vincent:** Is there something you want to tell me?  
**Charlotte****:** (confused) Like what?  
**Vincent:** Like why you suddenly decided to give us another go?  
_Charlotte__ looks at him in surprise. __  
_**Charlotte****:** (still confused) What do you mean?  
**Vincent:** Its something Ive been wondering about.  
**Charlotte****:** Since when?  
**Vincent:** I guess its been niggling at the back of my mind for weeks, but then todaywell, I finally came up with a possible answer.  
_Charlotte__ just continues to look at him in confusion. __  
_**Charlotte****:** The answer is because I love you!  
**Vincent:** Is it?  
**Charlotte****:** Vincent, whats going on? Why are you being like this?  
**Vincent:** I need to know Charlotte if its me you really want.  
**Charlotte****:** Of course it is! Who else?  
_Vincent takes a deep breath. __  
_**Vincent:** (quietly) A baby.  
_Charlotte__ looks stunned._

At the bar, Jess is getting the drinks. Stuart joins her. _  
_**Stuart:** Need a hand?  
**Jess:** (smiling) Thanks!  
**Stuart:** That was certainly a dramatic end to the day wasnt it?  
**Jess:** (seriously) Yeah, it was terrible.  
**Stuart:** I thought it was great!  
_Jess looks at him like he has lost his mind. Stuart looks back seriously for a moment and then grins. __  
_**Stuart:** Im talking about my raffle win! What are you talking about?  
_Jess laughs. __  
_**Jess:** Youre terrible!  
_Stuart smiles at her. __  
_**Jess:** So who are you going to share your prize with?  
**Stuart:** Oh I dont know, Brittany, maybe Beyonce!  
**Jess:** (laughing) You wish!  
**Stuart:** How about you?  
**Jess:** (surprised) Me?  
_Stuart nods. Dan arrives. He sees the drinks ready on the bar. __  
_**Dan:** Whats the delay?  
**Jess:** Oh uh sorry.  
**Stuart:** My fault! You know what Im like when I get talking!  
_Jess and Stuart take the drinks and make their way back to the others. Dan watches them. __  
_  
_just like a star across my sky, __  
just like an angel off the page,  
you have appeared to my life,  
feel like ill never be the same,  
just like a song in my heart,  
just like oil on my hands,  
honour to love you._

still i wonder why it is,  
i dont argue like this with anyone but you.  
we do it all the time,  
blowing out my mind.

_Frank makes a funny sight, walking towards Alisons office holding the giant pink rabbit. Alison is sitting at her desk. She looks curiously at the rabbit. __  
_**Alison:** Finally made a friend?  
**Frank:** Did I or did I not tell you to stay put in the ED?  
_Alison shakes her head dismissively. __  
_**Frank:** For Gods sake, Alison, youre a doctor, you should know better!  
**Alison:** Oh youve remembered?  
_Frank sits down. __  
_**Alison:** I feel fine. But if there is any change I will have it checked.  
_Frank sighs. He stands up again and hands her the rabbit. She takes it puzzled. __  
_**Frank:** You won it on the raffle! Or, technically, I won it on the raffle!  
**Alison:** (sarcastically) Money well spent! I take it the other prizes must have been better?  
**Frank:** First prize was dinner for two at Le Monde. You know, that new restaurant? Have you been yet?  
_Alison leaves the bunny aside. __  
_**Alison:** Yes. Shouldnt you be getting home to Kathleen? You shouldnt keep the sitter waiting too long.  
**Frank:** Hmm. Are you ready?  
**Alison:** Not for hours yet! I have a meeting with the Board in half an hour to discuss what happened.  
**Frank:** Im sure its not that urgent. You need to take it easy.  
**Alison:** Frank  
**Frank:** I know you like to think the hospital would grind to a halt without you but it wont! As much as youd like to think so, youre not indispensable. Im taking you home!  
**Alison:** I think you are forgetting Frank you dont get to tell me what to do anymore! I will go home when I am ready to.  
_They stare at each other stubbornly. Frank sighs in frustration. __  
_**Frank:** Fine, have it your way!  
_He storms out. __  
_  
_Charlotte__ is sitting at home looking stony-faced. Vincent is sitting opposite looking equally serious. __  
_  
_youve got this look i cant describe, __  
you make me feel im alive,  
when everything else is au fait,  
without a doubt youre on my side.  
heaven has been away too long,  
cant find the words to write this song of your love._

still i wonder why it is,  
i dont argue like this with anyone but you.  
we do it all the time,  
blowing out my mind.

_Frank meets Eve in a bar. She looks pleased to see him but also a little surprised. __  
_**Eve:** Everything okay?  
**Frank:** Fine, I just felt like seeing you!  
_Eve smiles.__  
_**Eve:** What about Kathleen?  
**Frank:** Shes fine, the sitter agreed to stay late.  
**Eve:** Are you sure youre okay? You sounded kind of wound up when you called.  
**Frank:** (shrugs) Its been a wound up kind of day!  
**Eve:** (apologetic) Im sorry if I made things difficult  
**Frank:** No! You  
_Frank looks awkward. __  
_**Frank:** (gently) You only ever make things better. Everything is so much easier with you.  
_Eve takes Frank by the hand and they smile at each other. __  
_  
_now__ i have come to understand the way it is its not a secret anymore, __  
cause weve been through that before.  
from tonight i know that youre the only one.  
ive been confused and in the dark,  
now i understand._

_The others are all laughing and joking at the bar. Stuart sits quietly watching Jess. __  
_  
_i__ wonder why it is, __  
i dont argue like this with anyone but you.  
i wonder why it is,  
i wont let my guard down for anyone but you._

_Charlotte__ finally speaks. __  
_**Charlotte****:** (hurt) I cant believe you think I could be that callous! That I would use you like, like you were just a sperm donor!  
**Vincent:** Youve asked me in the past!  
**Charlotte****:** That was different. Back then, I didnt see any other choice.  
**Vincent:** But now youre straight again, so you can do it the old fashioned way!  
_Charlotte__ looks at him hurt. Vincent looks remorsefully at her. __  
_**Vincent:** (softly) Im sorry. But you have to see it from my point of view.  
**Charlotte****:** Yes, I want a child. Yes, I had hoped to have your child someday. But that is not why I agreed to give our relationship another go. If you dont believe that, then maybe this was all a mistake.  
_Charlotte__ gets up and leaves the room. __  
_  
_we do it all the time, __  
blowing out my mind,  
just like a star across my sky,  
just like an angel off the page,  
you have appeared to my life,  
feel like ill never be the same._

just like a song in my heart,  
just like oil on my hands.

Frank arrives at Jacks bright and early the next morning. Jack greets him cheerfully.  
**Jack:** Good morning!  
**Frank:** Huh!  
**Jack:** Well, um Ive given some thought to how I might best utilise your time, and dont worry, Im not going to get you to do anything ridiculous!  
_Frank doesnt look very worried at all. __  
_**Frank:** Before you begin, may I remind you, that the auction entitled you to eight hours of my time.  
_Jack nods. __  
_**Frank:** Being the Director of the Emergency Department, entitles me to your soul if I so please!  
_Frank smiles wickedly. Jack nods laughing. __  
_**Jack:** Ill bear that in mind. Now, back to what I was saying. Such is my dedication to my work(_Frank scoffs_)there are a few things around here that I havent been able to get around to lately. For instance, my oven could do with a really good scrub! Things like that.  
_Frank sighs. __  
_**Jack:** First of all though, I havent had any breakfast yet so you can do that. Im thinking scrambled egg! Oh yeah, but uh, I havent had time to do a shop, so youll have to do that first.  
_Jack smiles brightly. Frank doesnt look amused. __  
_**Jack:** Ive made a list!  
_Jack hands it to him. Frank looks like he is seriously tempted to tell him where to stick it. __  
_  
_Jess and Dan are having breakfast. __  
_**Jess:** Last night was fun, wasnt it?  
**Dan:** Yeah, not as much fun as the night before by the sounds of it though!  
**Jess:** Do you think its true? Or were Cate and Erica just winding Jack up?  
**Dan:** They insisted it was true!  
_Jess laughs. __  
_**Jess:** So what are you going to do with Von today?  
**Dan:** (winks) Im afraid thats top secret!  
**Jess:** I take it that means you want me out of the way then?  
**Dan:** Do you mind?  
**Jess:** No, I might go see Cateoh no hang on! Isnt she fulfilling her slave duties with that ambo today?  
**Dan:** Oh yeah!  
**Jess:** I might go and see Stuart then. Im his slave after all!  
_Dan is quiet. __  
_  
_Charlotte__ is eating breakfast alone and staring into space. __  
_  
_Jack is reading a paper while Frank makes him scrambled eggs. __  
_**Jack:** Hey, youre in the paper!  
**Frank:** What?  
**Jack:** Theres a photo of you in action after the accident yesterday! Dr. Frank Campion, the IMPRESSIVE Director of Emergency at All Saints Hospital!  
_Jack skims through the article. __  
_**Jack:** Whilst the terrible accident yesterday highlighted the questionable safety measures of holding such an event on open hospital grounds near a road, it should be a source of pride for the hospital, and a comfort to the rest of us, that they have such obviously well-skilled staff. Seconds after the smash, the hospitals expert and cool-headed Director of Emergency, took control and quickly had it all in hand.  
_Frank looks quietly pleased. __  
_**Jack:** Well, that should get you a few brownie points with Admin! Are my eggs done yet?

_Von arrives at Dans looking not very enthusiastic. __  
_**Von:** So, come on, lets get it over with. What do you want me to do?  
**Dan:** Do you want a coffee?  
_Von just looks at him. __  
_**Dan:** Im having one!  
**Von:** Okay.  
_She watches Dan suspiciously. __  
_**Dan:** Have you seen the papers? Theyre full of what happened yesterday. Frank has come out as a bit of a hero figure!  
**Von:** Yes, I saw. Thats all he needs, something to give his ego an even bigger boost!  
_Dan laughs as he makes the coffee. __  
_  
_Jess and Stuart are strolling along in a park. __  
_**Stuart:** So whats Dan up to today?  
**Jess:** Oh, he has Von over, you know he bought her yesterday?  
**Stuart:** Oh right. So youre staying out of the way?  
**Jess:** Yep.  
**Stuart:** The whole day?  
**Jess:** Well, most of it. But dont worry Im not expecting you to entertain me all day!  
**Stuart:** I wouldnt mind if you did!  
_Jess smiles awkwardly. __  
_**Jess:** So, when do you want me to fulfil my slave duties?  
**Stuart:** How about tomorrow night?  
**Jess:** Tomorrow night?  
**Stuart:** Have dinner with me?  
**Jess:** Stuart, I dont think  
**Stuart:** As friends! I have this prize and it would be a shame to waste it.  
**Jess:** Isnt there anyone else youd like to invite?  
_Stuart looks at the ground. __  
_**Stuart:** Im not really ready for dating yet. Thats why I thought of you. You understand my situation and we could just relax and enjoy ourselves. No pressure.  
_Jess looks at him sympathetically. __  
_**Jess:** I guess it wouldnt do any harm.  
_Stuart smiles gratefully. __  
_  
_Frank is scrubbing Jacks oven when his phone rings. He grumpily pulls off his rubber gloves and answers. __  
_**Frank:** Yes?  
_It is Alison at the other end. __  
_**Alison:** (cheerfully) Good morning to you too!  
_Franks tone changes and he suddenly looks smug. __  
_**Frank:** Alison! Good morning!  
**Alison:** I take it you have seen the papers?  
**Frank:** (innocently) Papers?  
**Alison:** Oh come off it! I can hear the smugness in your voice!  
**Frank:** (nonchalantly) Oh yes, the article. Yes, what did it say again? expert and cool-headed Director of Emergency?  
_Alison is smiling in amusement at the other end. __  
_**Frank:** (gloating) I believe the word impressive was also bandied about. At least in the article I saw. Apparently, Im mentioned in a few others too, but I havent read them. Its all in a days work really!  
**Alison:** Pleased with yourself arent you?  
**Frank:** Well!  
**Alison:** (seriously) You should be. You handled things very well yesterday.  
**Frank:** (surprised) Good grief Alison! Are you actually admitting that Im good at my job?  
_Alison hesitates. __  
_**Alison:** Im admitting you were good at it yesterday!  
_Frank laughs knowing that is as close as hell get. __  
_**Frank:** Hows your head?  
**Alison:** Fine. Bit sore.  
**Frank:** Why dont you come over for dinner tonight? Kathleen would like it.  
**Alison:** (hesitatingly) Uh, I cant tonight, I have a previous engagement. Uh what about tomorrow?  
**Frank:** Sure, whatever.  
**Alison:** Okay. Goodbye.  
**Frank:** Bye.

_Dan and Von are stilling chatting over coffees. Dan is telling her all about his and Jesss dinner at Le Monde. __  
_**Dan:** And the dessert! Dont get me started! Heaven!  
_Von laughs. __  
_**Von:** Now that youve had a taste of the good life I take it youll be making it a regular thing then?  
**Dan:** Not on my lowly nurses wages unfortunately! That place is strictly for the likes of Alison Newell! Did I tell you? We saw her there having dinner!  
**Von:** (sarcastically) No! Having dinner? Imagine that!  
_Dan makes a face. __  
_**Dan:** She was with a man!  
**Von:** So?  
**Dan:** SoI dont know. Do you think Frank knows shes dating someone?  
**Von:** (rolling her eyes) You dont know shes dating anyone! And its no ones business but hers!  
**Dan:** Hmm. Its still weird, isnt it? Thinking of her and Frank married.  
_Von sighs. __  
_**Von:** Shouldnt we be getting on with whatever it is you have me here for? Weve wasted the morning already!  
**Dan:** No we havent!  
**Von:** We havent done anything!  
**Dan:** Yes we have! I dont know about you, but Ive enjoyed our chat!  
_Von looks at him in confusion. __  
_**Von:** What is it exactly you want me to do?  
**Dan:** (shrugs) Hang out!  
**Von:** Hang out?  
**Dan:** Yep. Have you finished your coffee? How are you at computer games?  
_Von looks at him as though he has grown a second head. __  
_  
_Charlotte__ opens the door to Vincent. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Yes?  
**Vincent:** We need to talk.  
_Charlotte hesitates, but then lets him in. __  
_**Vincent:** I handled things badly yesterday. Im sorry.  
**Charlotte****:** Its not the way you handled it thats the problem, its that you could even think it in the first place!  
**Vincent:** Can I just explain things?  
_Charlotte__ nods. Vincent takes a deep breath. __  
_**Vincent:** When you said you wanted to give things another go, you made me the happiest man in the world. There is nothing I have ever wanted more. But I guess, there was a part of me that thought it was too good to be true. That kept asking, why is she really doing this.  
_Vincent sits down and sighs. __  
_**Vincent:** I know how much youve wanted to have a baby. I saw the look of longing in your eyes so many times yesterday watching those children. It made me remember that time you asked me to donate sperm. It kept running through my mind all day. All through surgery. So I had to ask, and now Im sorry. Im sorry Charlotte.  
_Charlotte__ just looks at him with an unreadable expression. __  
_  
_Jack is relaxing on the sofa watching tv. Frank emerges from the kitchen. __  
_**Frank:** Well, your kitchen is now safe once again for the cooking and consumption of food!  
_Jack grins. __  
_**Frank:** Whats next?  
**Jack:** Uh, you can take a break before you start dinner!  
**Frank:** Gee thanks!  
_Frank takes a seat. __  
_**Jack:** So you got any plans for whats left of the weekend?  
**Frank:** Whats left of it? There is nothing left of it!  
**Jack:** (winking) Youve still got tonight!  
_Frank gives him a good-humoured smile. __  
_  
_Charlotte__ finally speaks. __  
_**Charlotte****:** If I just wanted a baby, I wouldnt need to go through all this.  
**Vincent:** I know. I  
**Charlotte:** What it comes down to is you not trusting me!  
**Vincent:** No, thats not it! Its more like I didnt trust my luck!  
**Charlotte****:** What?  
**Vincent:** I wasnt enough for you last time, so why would I be this time?

_Jess arrives home and finds Dan and Von playing video games. She stands looking at them for a few minutes before they notice._  
**Dan:** Jess! Hey!  
**Von:** (sheepish) Jessica! How are you?  
**Jess:** (looking slightly stunned) Good. Uh, have you had a good day?  
**Dan:** Great! Shes really getting the hang of this!  
_Von looks slightly embarrassed and checks her watch. __  
_**Von:** Oh dear! Looks like time is up!  
**Dan:** Already?  
_Von nods and hands him the control pad. __  
_**Dan:** (almost disappointed) Right, well uh, it was nice having you Von!  
**Von:** (smiling) Hmm.  
_Von stands up. __  
_**Jess:** Do you want to wait for a coffee?  
**Von:** Uh no, thanks, Id better head home.  
**Dan:** Thanks for today. We should do it again some time!  
_Von laughs. __  
_**Von:** Maybe!  
_But she doesnt sound very convincing. Dan shows her out. Jess goes to the kitchen. Dan comes back in. __  
_**Dan:** What did you do all day?  
**Jess:** Not much, had a look around some shops. Met up with Stuart for a bit.  
**Dan:** Oh right, how is he today?  
**Jess:** Good.  
**Dan:** Has he decided what he is going to do with his prize?  
**Jess:** Eh yeah, actually, I want to talk to you about that. He wants me to go with him.  
**Dan:** You? He wants you to go for a romantic dinner for two with him?  
**Jess:** It wouldnt be like that obviously! He just wants to go with a friend.  
**Dan:** Im a friend! He didnt invite me!  
**Jess:** Dont be childish!  
_Dan looks at her sulkily. __  
_**Jess:** I felt kind of sorry for him. He says he is not ready to start dating again and I dont think he has that many other people who he can ask. You know, people who understand about his condition. He just wants a nice evening out, with a friend, without any pressure. It has to be better for him to get out and see people instead of brooding at home, right?  
_Dan looks thoughtful. __  
_**Jess:** You know there is nothing romantic between us any more, right?  
**Dan:** Yes, but does he?  
**Jess:** Yes. He even said he was glad you and I got together!  
_Dan is thinking. __  
_**Jess:** Its just dinner.  
**Dan:** I suppose.  
_Jess smiles. __  
_  
_Frank lays dinner on the table for Jack. Jack tastes it. __  
_**Jack:** Mmm. You know what? Youre not a bad cook Campion!  
**Frank:** (sarcastically) Thanks, that means a lot coming from you!  
_Jack laughs. __  
_**Frank:** Now if thats all? Ill be off. I have to go home and cook my own dinner now!  
**Jack:** Okay, see you tomorrow!  
**Frank:** (ominously) Yes you will and Im looking forward to it!

_A bewildered __Charlotte__ looks at Vincent. __  
_**Charlotte****:** That was a long time ago.  
**Vincent:** But what has changed?  
**Charlotte****:** Everything! Weve changed. We are different people now. We have both grown up a lot since then Vincent.  
**Vincent:** You think?  
**Charlotte****:** Yes. Weve been through so much, of course weve changed. But its been a good change I think so anyway. I know Ive learnt a lot about myself. And Ive seen you change too. Things havent been easy for either of us, but I think that has just lead us to realising what is important in life. Or at least thats what I thought.  
_Vincent nods. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Will we work out this time? I dont know. I cant give you guarantees, Vincent. But I can promise that I want to be with you and no one else. And for no other reason than because you are you, and I love you. Is that enough?  
_Tears run down __Charlotte__s face. Vincent nods, also with tears in his eyes._

The following morning Cate is telling Jess and Erica about her day with the Ambo as they are walking into the ED. _  
_**Erica:** You lucky thing! A picnic! Ill probably end up scrubbing floors or something!  
_Cate__ laughs. __  
_**Jess:** So do I detect a new romance?  
**Cate****:** Well  
_Cate__ laughs again. __  
_**Cate****:** (more seriously) I dont know, I think Ill give romance a wide birth for a while, but I wont say no to having a bit of fun and taking things easy.

_Jack and Dan are putting stuff in their lockers and getting ready to start their shift. Jack is telling Dan about his day with Frank. __  
_**Dan:** You do realise that he will make you pay for all that today?  
**Jack:** (grinning) Yeah, but the sight of the expert and cool-headed Frank Campion doing my laundry will get me through!

_Von and Jess are at the staff base when Frank emerges from his office. __  
_**Frank:** I have to meet with the CEO, I shouldnt be too long.  
**Jess:** Okay.  
_Jess turns to Von. __  
_**Jess:** What do you think thats about?  
_Von shakes her head without comment. Erica comes from triage. __  
_**Erica:** Von, there is a man here who wants to speak to you.  
**Von:** (surprised) Who is he?  
**Erica:** Says his name is Philip Harris.  
_Von doesnt seem to recognise the name. She peers out into the waiting room and groans as she sees the patient from the previous week. __  
_**Erica:** Do you know him?  
**Von:** Hes a time waster! What did he say is wrong with him this time?  
**Erica:** Nothing. He just asked to speak to you.  
**Von:** Tell him Im unavailable!  
_Von goes back to work. Erica shrugs. __  
_  
_Vincent, Charlotte and Jack are dealing with a patient in resus. Vincent is just about to take the patient to theatre. Even thought they are just discussing medical treatment, Jack picks up on an atmosphere between Charlotte and Vincent. __  
_**Vincent:** Right then, were ready to go.  
_Vincent leaves with the patient. Jack turns and looks at __Charlotte__. __  
_**Jack:** What was that?  
**Charlotte****:** What?  
**Jack:** The tension!  
**Charlotte****:** Well, when a patient crashes, things tend to get tense!  
**Jack:** I meant with you and Vincent.  
**Charlotte****:** (dismissively) What?  
**Jack:** There was a definite atmosphere between you two!  
**Charlotte****:** Maybe you should be paying more attention to the patients, instead of reading things into other peoples relationships!  
_Charlotte__ walks off. Jack looks taken aback. __  
_  
_Dennis is at the staff base regaling Dan, Cate and Jess, with his near death experience at the fundraising event. __  
_**Dennis:** I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!  
**Jess:** Dennis, you were nowhere near the stage or anywhere near the path of the car, I saw you just before it happened!  
**Dennis:** So? I was standing directly in the path of certain death just minutes before! That kind of thing affects a person!  
_Jess rolls her eyes and Dan and Cate laugh. __  
_**Dennis:** (un-amused) Yeah whatever! Its all right for you lot! Ive been slaving away trying to clean up the mess from Saturday!  
**Jess:** Poor you! And all we did was help the injured people!  
**Dennis:** You know, I think youve been spending too much time around Campion! He is starting to rub off!  
**Dan:** (seriously) Ive been telling her that!  
_Cate__ is laughing again. __  
_**Jess:** Shouldnt you be getting back to work then?  
**Dennis:** (reluctant) Yeah I suppose, or Ill have Newell on my back again. That bloody woman, there is no pleasing her! Always wanting everything done yesterday. Youd think after her bump on the head shed realise how short life is and loosen up!  
_Dennis wanders off grumbling. __  
_**Cate****:** (laughing) Oh good old Dennis!

_Frank arrives back looking pleased with himself. __  
_**Jess:** You look very happy for someone who was summoned by the CEO!  
**Frank:** I wasnt summoned! I was requested to attend a meeting!  
**Jess:** Excuse me!  
**Dan:** What have you done wrong now?  
**Frank:** Oh I can do nothing wrong today!  
_The others look at each other. __  
_**Cate****:** Come on then, why do you look like the cat who got the cream?  
**Frank:** Well, its not everyday I have the CEO and those farts on the Board fawning all over me!  
**Cate****:** Ah, they are pleased with your recent media profile!  
_Frank nods, grinning. __  
_**Frank:** Not only that, but apparently some reporter wants to interview me!  
**Dan:** Why?  
**Frank:** Because Im brilliant!  
_Frank looks at Dan as though it were obvious. __  
_**Dan:** Oh right!  
**Jess:** So are you going to do it?  
**Frank:** Am I hell! I dont want some bloody hack asking me stupid questions and nosing around!  
**Cate****:** What did the Board say to that?  
**Frank:** They gave me a disappointed look and asked me to think about it. But they can forget it, Im a doctor, not a bloody popstar and Im damned if they think they can use me to make themselves look good.

_Jack catches up to __Charlotte__ outside. __  
_**Jack:** I didnt mean to upset you earlier.  
**Charlotte****:** (apologetic) No, its me who should be apologising. I shouldnt have snapped at you like that. Especially when you were right.  
_Charlotte__ sighs. __  
_**Jack:** Whats going on? You two had a row?  
**Charlotte****:** Sort of. He accused me of only getting back with him because I wanted to have a baby!  
_Jack looks surprised. __  
_**Jack:** Why would you need to get back with him to have a baby? There are plenty of other options out there.  
**Charlotte****:** Exactly. Anyway, I think we got that sorted.  
**Jack:** But there is something else?  
_Charlotte is quiet for a moment, then looks at Jack. __  
_**Charlotte****:** I do want a baby. And I would love to have Vincents baby, but  
**Jack:** But?  
**Charlotte****:** How can I ever raise the subject now, without him thinking that he was right?  
**Jack:** But I thought you sorted that. That he knows now thats not why you wanted to give things another go?  
_Charlotte__ nods. __  
_**Jack:** Then it shouldnt be a problem, right? You are a couple. I take it you both see a long-term future together, so it is only natural that the topic of children will come up eventually. Vincent must know that.  
**Charlotte****:** Eventually. Thats just it. Im not getting any younger and I had been thinking about it lately. In fact, I know we havent been together long, but I had considered raising the issue with him soon. I cant do that now, can I? Oh look, I shouldnt be lumbering you with this!  
_Charlotte__ shakes herself up. __  
_**Jack:** You can talk to me about anything, you know that? But right now I suggest you talk to Vincent.  
_Charlotte nods, then heads back towards the hospital. Jack waits back a few minutes. As he does make his way back towards the hospital he bumps into Eve, coming in the opposite direction._

**Jack:** Hello!  
**Eve:** Hi, Jack, isnt it?  
_Jack nods. __  
_**Eve:** I heard you certainly got your moneys worth out of Frank yesterday!  
**Jack:** (laughs) Yeah, he makes a great housekeeper!  
**Eve:** And youve lived to tell the tale! He must be mellowing!  
**Jack:** Not exactly! He has been getting his revenge today. So far, my workload has consisted of lancing boils, treating an infected abscess and doing a rectal exam!  
_Eve laughs making a face. Jacks pager goes off. __  
_**Jack:** I better get back. Nice to see you again!  
**Eve:** You too!  
_Laughing, Eve turns to continue on her way, but the smile soon disappears when she sees Alison approaching. Alison smiles falsely. __  
_**Alison:** Back again!  
**Eve:** Mmm.  
_They__ both come to an awkward standstill, looking each other up and down. __  
_**Alison:** Frank generally doesnt like distractions when he is working.  
**Eve:** I know. Im here visiting a friend, he just had surgery.  
_There is an awkward pause. __  
_**Alison:** So, what do you do with yourself these days?  
**Eve:** (warily) I sing.  
**Alison:** Sing?  
**Eve:** Yes.  
**Alison:** Oh thats right! Yes, I think I remember you having a half decent voice. You went abroad didnt you?  
**Eve:** Yes.  
**Alison:** (sweetly) And its going well?  
**Eve:** I make a living. And more importantly, I enjoy what I do.  
**Alison:** (condescendingly) Thats good. You always were more suited to the life of a lounge singer anyway!  
_Alison smirks. Eve tries not to rise to it. __  
_**Alison:** So, uh, youll be going back to wherever it is you came from fairly soon, I presume?  
_Eve smiles.__  
_**Eve:** Oh no! Im here for good, Alison! Im not going anywhere!  
_The false smile on Alisons face freezes. Eve looks smug. __  
_**Eve:** (sarcastically) Well, as ever, its been a pleasure talking to you Alison. We should do it again sometime!  
_Eve begins to walk away, then turns back. __  
_**Eve:** Oh uh, if you see Frank, tell him Ill see him this evening!  
_Alison smirks again. __  
_**Alison:** Oh, I doubt youll see him this evening!  
_Eve looks at her questioningly. __  
_**Alison:** Were having a family dinner. Kathleen, Frank and I.  
_Eve just gives her a look of despise. Alison smiles with self-satisfaction. __  
_**Eve:** That must be nice for Kathleen. Its probably still quite a novelty for her having both her parents around!  
_With that Eve walks off, pleased by the indignant look on Alisons face. __  
_  
_Jack reaches the staff base. Dan and Von are doing paperwork. Frank appears to be doing very little. __  
_**Jack:** I was paged?  
**Frank:** Yes, where the hell have you been?  
**Jack:** Sorry, I was taking my break.  
**Frank:** Its well for some!  
_Jack rolls his eyes. __  
_**Jack:** Was there something urgent?  
**Frank:** Uh, kid in three. Has an eraser stuck up his nose!  
_Dan grins. __  
_**Jack:** Ah, come on Frank!  
**Frank:** Oh come on what?  
**Jack:** Havent you had your revenge by now? Youve been giving me all the ridiculous cases all day.  
**Frank:** Ridiculous? Oh Im sorry, I didnt realise there were certain cases that were just beneath you Dr. Quade!  
**Jack:** Thats not what I meant!  
**Frank:** Good. Now go sort that kid in three!  
_Jack sighs and does as he is told. He throws Dan an evil look as he goes for laughing. Jess comes looking for Von. __  
_**Jess:** Von, there is a Philip Harris looking for you. He has been here for ages!  
**Von:** (sighs irritably) Tell him Im unavailable and if he has a problem to go to his GP.  
**Jess:** Are you sure? It doesnt seem to be medical.  
**Von:** Then he definitely has no reason to be here!  
_Charlotte and Cate arrive discussing a patient. Alison suddenly appears looking uncharacteristically cheerful. She looks around._  
**Alison:** Good, youre almost all here!  
_Everyone looks at her expectantly. Frank just looks suspicious. __  
_**Alison:** I just wanted to congratulate and thank all of you, on behalf of the Board and everyone else, for your good work on Saturday. You all did very well.  
_Alison smiles brightly. Everyone else looks stunned. Alison turns to Frank. __  
_**Alison:** Can I have a word?  
_Frank nods and they go to his office. The others look at each other. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Do you think its delayed concussion?

_Frank shuts the door to his office and looks at Alison suspiciously again. __  
_**Frank:** What are you up to?  
**Alison:** Nothing. I thought they deserved some recognition for their work, especially considering they werent even on duty.  
_Frank doesnt look convinced. He sits down. __  
_**Alison:** The CEO has asked to me to see if you have given any more consideration to doing that interview.  
**Frank:** I havent. Im not doing it.  
**Alison:** (nods) Okay, Ill let them know.  
**Frank:** Thats it? What are you playing at Alison?  
**Alison:** (exasperated) Nothing! Its your decision whether you do it or not.  
_Alison picks up the model brain on Franks desk and shakes her head at the mountain of paperwork. Frank watches her. __  
_**Alison:** Oh uh, I hope Eves friend doesnt have anything too serious. Do you know him too?  
**Frank:** Who?  
**Alison:** Eves friend, the one she visited.  
**Frank:** Here?  
**Alison:** Oh you didnt know? Im surprised she didnt drop by seeing as she was here.  
**Frank:** You saw Eve?  
**Alison:** Mmm yes. I bumped into her outside as she was leaving. Did Jack not mention it to you?  
**Frank:** Jack?  
**Alison:** Yes, he saw her too. They seemed to be having a great chat. Do they know each other previously?  
_Frank shakes his head. Alison puts down the brain. __  
_**Alison:** Oh! They seemed to be getting on like old friends today!  
**Frank:** Eve has always been friendly. Good at putting people at their ease!  
**Alison:** (quietly) I suppose thats one way of putting it!  
_Alison cant resist adding, with a sly look at Frank. __  
_**Alison:** She always was a flirt.  
_Frank looks at her annoyed. __  
_**Alison:** (harmlessly) I dont mean anything bad by it! Its just her personality. Its probably why shes been such a success with her singing. Im sure that requires a certain amount offlirtation, with the audience.  
_Alison smiles innocently. Frank looks cross but says nothing. __  
_**Alison:** Well, I better get back. Ill inform the CEO of your decision. And, uh, Ill see you tonight!  
_She smiles again, looking pleased with herself as she leaves. Frank doesnt look very happy._

Cate and Jess are sorting through some supplies. Jess has told her about dinner with Stuart. _  
_**Cate****:** And Dan is okay with this?  
**Jess:** Yeah, why wouldnt he be?  
**Cate****:** Well, I dont know many guys whod be happy for their girlfriend to go out to dinner in a posh restaurant with their ex-boyfriend!  
**Jess:** Stuart is a friend! Dan knows there is nothing more.  
**Cate****:** Dont you think that you might be complicating things a bit though? Friend or not, he is still your ex.  
**Jess:** Stuart has been through a rough time, he needs the support of all his friends right now. And thats all tonight is.  
_Jess finishes up and leaves the room. Cate looks sceptical. __  
_  
_Jack walks into the staffroom and finds Vincent in there having a coffee. __  
_**Jack:** Hey!  
**Vincent:** Hi.  
**Jack:** The surgery went well?  
**Vincent:** Yep, text book!  
**Jack:** Thats good.  
_Jack pours himself a coffee and sits down. __  
_**Jack:** (carefully) So, how are you?  
_Vincent looks at him warily. __  
_**Vincent:** Fine. And you?  
**Jack:** Good!  
_Vincent nods slowly. Jack tries to think of a subtle way of raising the topic and then decides to just go for it. __  
_**Jack:** I was talking to Charlotte earlier!  
**Vincent:** Well done!  
**Jack:** She told me thataboutthe baby issue!  
_Vincent looks at him seriously. __  
_**Vincent:** (stiffly) Did she really?  
**Jack:** Look, I know its none of my business but I cant just watch you two like this.  
**Vincent:** (angrily) Youre right Jack, it is none of your business! Just because you got her pregnant once doesnt mean you have carte blanche to stick your nose into our relationship!  
_Vincent stands up. __  
_**Jack:** This has nothing to do with that! Charlotte is a friend, and so are you, thats why I dont want to see you ruin things because of this.  
**Vincent:** Oh what do you know!  
**Jack:** I know Charlotte is upset! And I know there is probably no reason for her to be, because Im pretty sure you both want the same thing!  
_Jack stands up and they face each other. __  
_**Jack:** You need to sit down and talk to her Vincent, dont let a lack of communication tear you apart.  
_Jack walks out. Vincent looks thoughtful. __  
_  
_Frank spots Jack emerging from the staffroom. __  
_**Frank:** Taking yet another break are we?  
**Jack:** I was just grab  
_Vincent then leaves the staffroom. __  
_**Frank:** Oh, so it was Hughes you were having a nice chat to this time! Well, if you are quite done, maybe you could treat some patients.  
_Frank crankily slaps a chart into Jacks hand. __  
_**Frank:** Nasty case of food poisoning in 12!  
_Frank stalks off. Jack sighs. __  
_  
_Dan catches up to Jess in the corridor. __  
_**Dan:** Hey, Im staying behind a little late this evening!  
**Jess:** Why?  
**Dan:** Frank said if I just organise his office he will consider my debt paid!  
**Jess:** Debt?  
**Dan:** The auction.  
**Jess:** Oh! Im surprised he is letting you off so easy!  
**Dan:** Me too! Lets hope he doesnt change his mind.  
**Jess:** Ill see you when I get back tonight then.  
**Dan:** Yeah, just make sure you do come back, all right?  
_Jess rolls her eyes. __  
_**Jess:** I will think of you as I order dessert!  
_Dan sighs theatrically and Jess laughs. __  
_  
_The shift is over and Jack couldnt be happier. __  
_**Jack:** I am out of here!  
**Cate****:** You in a hurry somewhere?  
**Jack:** Nope, just glad to see the end of a mind-numbingly dull day and looking forward to not hearing Frank Campions voice for over twelve hours!  
_Jack takes off giving them all a wave goodbye. __  
_  
_In his office, Frank is giving Dan instructions on what he can and cannot touch. __  
_**Dan:** Are you sure you dont want to do this yourself?  
**Frank:** All right, all right. Just dont move everything around so that I cant find anything anymore!  
_Dan nods solemnly. Frank looks apprehensive but leaves him to it. __  
_  
_Von is walking through the staff base when a man calls out to her. __  
_**Philip Harris:** Yvonne? Yvonne Ryan!  
_Von stops and looks at him, when she realises he is the patient from the previous week she looks nervous. __  
_**Von:** (cautiously) Yes?  
**Philip:** (smiling) You dont remember me do you?  
**Von:** Yes, you were here last week.  
**Philip:** (still smiling) No, I mean you dont really remember me!  
_Von looks at him guardedly. __  
_  
_Vincent is hanging around the staff base. Frank notices him. __  
_**Frank:** So why dont you want to go home?  
**Vincent:** What? Im just finishing up  
_Frank looks at him sceptically and Vincent nods. __  
_**Vincent:** I have to have a conversation and Im not sure how its going to turn out.  
**Frank:** Well, there is only one way to find out!  
_Vincent nods and sighs. __  
_**Vincent:** What about you? Why dont you want to go home?  
**Frank:** Who said I dont want to go home?  
**Vincent:** The pointless shuffling of papers from one side of the desk to the other?  
_Frank grins. __  
_**Frank:** Same as you really. Avoiding conversation!  
**Vincent:** Whats your conversation going to be about?  
**Frank:** Doesnt matter, I generally try to put off any conversation with Alison for as long as possible!  
_Vincent laughs. __  
_**Frank:** I take it this conversation of yours, its with Charlotte?  
_Vincent nods. __  
_**Frank:** You two hit the rocks already?  
**Vincent:** No!  
_They are both silent for a while. __  
_**Frank:** Oh cheer up! Could be worse!  
**Vincent:** You know that for sure do you?  
**Frank:** Yes! You could be facing an evening with Alison Newell!  
_Vincent smiles and looks in wonder at Frank. __  
_**Vincent:** How on earth did you two ever end up together?  
_Frank rolls his eyes and shrugs. __  
_**Frank:** She was pretty and she laughed at my jokes!  
_With that Frank grabs his keys and takes off. Vincent shakes his head and smiles._

Von is looking at Philip Harris in confusion. _  
_**Philip:** I lived down the road from you! We went to school together! I sat behind you for two years and pulled your hair!  
_Slowly a look of recognition appears on Vons face. __  
_**Philip:** (smiling) You remember?  
**Von:** (nods slowly) Yes.  
_Von looks at him expectantly. He smiles back. __  
_**Von:** Is that it?  
**Philip:** Uh no, I uhI just wanted toactually Im not sure what I wanted!  
_Von looks around uncomfortably. __  
_**Von:** Well. Its been nice to see you again, but I better be going!  
**Philip:** Wait! Im not a stalker I swear!  
_Von looks sceptical. __  
_**Philip:** Um, about Friday, I want to apologise. There was nothing wrong with me.  
**Von:** Yes I know. What about the last time?  
**Philip:** (shameful) No, there was nothing then either.  
**Von:** (annoyed) You do realise how much of our time you wasted?  
**Philip:** I know, Im really sorry. I just panicked!  
**Von:** Panicked?  
_Philip nods. __  
_**Philip:** The first time I saw you I was here with a neighbour, hed sprained his ankle. I wasnt sure it was you at first, then I saw your name tag. I came back the following week, with the intention of just saying hello, butoh I dont know, I feel so stupid now! I froze when you started asking me questions and the words just came out. Then after I told you about having headaches I could hardly go and then say that I was making it up!  
**Von:** Am I that scary?  
**Philip:** I know its pathetic.  
**Von:** And Friday?  
**Philip:** Same thing.  
_Von looks at him in disbelief. He looks at the ground. __  
_**Philip:** Im really not a nutter! Not normally.  
**Von:** Well, you do a very good impression of one!

_Vincent arrives at __Charlotte__s with a take-away. They begin to sort the food in the kitchen. There is a strange atmosphere._  
**Charlotte****:** Youre late, did you get caught in surgery?  
**Vincent:** Uh, no, I got talking to Frank.  
**Charlotte****:** Frank? He is normally straight out of there once the shift is over!  
**Vincent:** Yeah, not today.  
_They take the food to the table. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Was he keeping an eye on Dan?  
**Vincent:** Charlotte, we need to talk!  
_Charlotte__ takes a deep breath. __  
_  
_Frank is preparing dinner in the kitchen and Kathleen is laying the table. Alison has just arrived. __  
_**Alison:** You running late?  
**Frank:** Mmm.  
**Alison:** (looking around) Anything I can do?  
**Frank:** You can open the wine.  
_Frank hands her a corkscrew. __  
_**Alison:** I told the CEO about your decision. The Board is naturally disappointed. The interview would have great been publicity for you  
**Frank:** You mean for the hospital!  
**Alison:** That too. But it wouldnt have done your reputation any harm either, especially with the Board.  
**Frank:** Can we not talk hospital politics please? It gives me indigestion!  
_Alison nods. __  
_  
_Von and Philip take a seat in Cougars. __  
_**Philip:** Thanks for agreeing to a drink and not just running away screaming!  
**Von:** Can you just tell me why it is you wanted to see me?  
_Philip takes a sip of his drink. __  
_**Philip:** Im not really sure.  
_Von rolls her eyes. __  
_**Philip:** I just wondered how youd been, I suppose.  
**Von:** (unimpressed) You couldnt have just asked me that the first time?  
**Philip:** Would have been an idea I suppose!  
_He laughs, but Von still doesnt look impressed. __  
_**Philip:** You know I married Lisa? Lisa Granger.  
_Von shakes her head. __  
_**Philip:** You two used to be friends didnt you? I think she regretted sometimes, that she didnt do what you did and go off and become a nurse instead of marrying me!  
**Von:** How is she?  
**Philip:** (quietly) She died. Cancer. Two months ago.  
**Von:** Im sorry.  
_Philip suddenly becomes agitated. __  
_**Philip:** Oh look, Im sorry. I shouldnt have bothered you!  
_He stands up. __  
_**Philip:** It was good of you to humour me. I wont bother you again.  
_He leaves. Von looks baffled. __  
_  
_Jess and Stuart have just finished ordering at the restaurant. __  
_**Stuart:** Wow, this place is fancy!  
**Jess:** Yeah, and the food was delicious last time.  
**Stuart:** Poor Dan, maybe we should bring him a doggy bag!  
_Jess laughs. __  
_**Stuart:** I know I said it already, but you really do look amazing!  
**Jess:** (blushing) Thanks.  
_They smile at each other. __  
_  
_Frank, Kathleen and Alison are having dinner. __  
_**Alison:** I thought I might take Kathleen shopping on Saturday. She needs some new clothes.  
**Frank:** Her clothes are fine!  
**Alison:** Frank, theyre old!  
**Frank:** They are not! You make it sound like they are in rags! There is nothing wrong with them.  
**Alison:** (rolling her eyes) Shes had them for ages, shes bored with them!  
_Frank looks at her sceptically. __  
_**Frank:** She is not bored with them!  
**Alison:** Oh look, does it matter? Do I really need to justify wanting to buy my daughter new clothes?  
**Frank:** Youre the one trying to justify it! If you want to spend your money on more clothes, when the ones she has are fine, then go ahead its nothing to do with me!  
_Alison sighs. __  
_**Frank:** But get her practical stuff, would you? I dont want her wardrobe over-flowing with stuff shell never actually wear!  
**Alison:** Practical stuff? You cant have too many clothes Frank!  
**Frank:** Yes you can! I know you, and unless youve changed, you probably have a wardrobe of clothes worth a small fortune that you never wear!  
**Alison:** (haughty) Well, its not something you need to worry about anymore, because its my small fortune not yours!  
**Frank:** And your clogged up wardrobe space, not mine!  
_Frank grins. Alison shakes her head. __  
_**Alison:** How did we ever manage to get married? How did we ever think we could stay married?  
_Frank looks at her, remembering Vincents question. __  
_**Frank:** Why did we get married?  
**Alison:** Temporary insanity?  
**Frank:** Well, thats obviously my reason, but what about yours?  
_Alison laughs. Frank smiles._

Jess and Stuart are enjoying themselves at the restaurant. _  
_**Stuart:** So are you going to apply for the permanent position of NUM?  
**Jess:** I dont know, everyone says I should butIm not sure Im up to it.  
**Stuart:** But you are already doing the job and Frank wouldnt have asked you if he didnt think you could do it.  
**Jess:** Yeah, but sometimes I feel like Im banging my head against a brick wall! There are days when its like I have to struggle for everything and nothing seems to go right!  
**Stuart:** But when you do get them to go right?  
_Jess smiles. __  
_**Jess:** When I do get things to work and solve problems I love it!  
**Stuart:** And I bet more often than not, you manage to solve all those problems.  
**Jess:** (smiling shyly) I guess.  
**Stuart:** You need to have more faith in yourself Jess. There is nothing you cant do when you put your mind to it! I know its a clich, but its true! You will make one hell of a NUM, in fact theyll probably wonder why they didnt give you the job a long time ago!  
_Jess laughs. __  
_  
_Charlotte and Vincent are seated facing each other. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Vincent  
**Vincent:** Can I go first? What I said the other day was stupid, and I knew that as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I believed you when you said you loved me, and I believe you when you say that you want to be with me and only me, for that same reason. And you know I feel the same, right?  
_Charlotte__ nods. Vincent doesnt seem quite sure of how to go on. __  
_**Vincent:** I know how much you wanted a child. And you did say the other day that you still do, eventually, want children? I just hope that what I said doesnt put you off, because, I cant think of anything I would like more than to have a family with you.  
_Charlotte__ is going to speak but Vincent cuts her off. __  
_**Vincent:** I dont mean immediately! Obviously, its whenever you are ready. After the miscarriage, you probably dont want to go through that again so soon. Thats fine. But please, dont think because of what I said, that Im against the idea.  
_They are both quiet for a moment. Vincent looks at __Charlotte__ expectantly. __  
_**Charlotte****:** To be honest, after what you said, I was a little worried about ever raising the topic of children with you. I do still want a child. I think losing my baby just made me realise even more how much I want to be a mother. And I dont want to wait forever. Lately, Ive come to think that I might be ready to try again.  
_Vincent looks a little surprised. __  
_**Charlotte****:** I know we havent been back together very long Vincent, but if you are willingId like us to try for a baby. Id like to us to start a family. What do you think?  
_Vincent looks stunned. He smiles suddenly. __  
_**Vincent:** I think Ive never been happier!

_Kathleen is heading off to bed and saying goodnight. __  
_**Frank:** Night.  
**Alison:** Goodnight sweetheart.  
_Kathleen leaves the room and Frank and Alison look at each other. __  
_**Alison:** Ill be off then!  
**Frank:** Uh, no rush!  
_Alison looks surprised. __  
_**Frank:** There is something I want to discuss, well, to tell you.  
_Alison looks expectant. Frank seems uncomfortable. __  
_**Frank:** Its about Eve.  
_Alisons face stiffens. __  
_**Frank:** I know you two dont get along, but Eve and Iwere good friends and weve been seeing quite a lot of each other lately.  
**Alison:** (coldly) So?  
**Frank:** Im just letting you know, as a matter of courtesy, because I will probably be spending more and more time with her.  
**Alison:** And out of courtesy you thought I should know this?  
_Frank nods. Alison smiles. __  
_**Alison:** Frank, who you spend your time with, is of no concern to me!  
_Frank nods again. __  
_**Alison:** And as long as she is nowhere near Kathleen, then there wont be a problem!  
_Alison smiles brightly. Frank looks at her incredulously. __  
_  
_Jess and Stuart are finishing up at the restaurant. __  
_**Stuart:** Thanks for coming with me tonight, Ive had a really wonderful time.  
**Jess:** No, thank you for inviting me. I really enjoyed myself, it was nice catching up.  
**Stuart:** Yeah, its been good. Youre so easy to talk to. I really miss that. Talking to you.  
**Jess:** Well, you know you can talk to me anytime you want Stu, right? Ill always be here for you.  
_Stuart nods. __  
_**Stuart:** Thanks, but I dont think I could do this again.  
_Jess looks at him puzzled. __  
_**Jess:** What do you mean?  
**Stuart:** I thought I was okay with it. That I could just be your friend, butIm still in love with you Jess!

_The following day Von is at the staff base looking up patient details on the computer. Cate is sorting patient files. Jess appears following a harassed looking Dennis._  
**Jess:** Are you listening to me?  
**Dennis:** Ive told you, I will get to it as soon as I finish upstairs!  
**Jess:** Dennis, do you remember the conversation we had last week, about emergency equipment being given priority?  
**Dennis:** Its a bed!  
**Jess:** Its a broken bed! Which means I cant put any patients in it. Which means there are people waiting unnecessarily on trolleys. Which in turn means they cannot be treated effectively. Which  
**Dennis:** (unimpressed) All this because the adjustments on one bed dont work?  
**Jess:** Yes!  
_Dennis sighs. __  
_**Dennis:** How about this, once I have finished setting up for the presentation upstairs, I will find you a replacement bed? How about that?  
**Jess:** Not good enough Dennis! I need it done now, not later.  
_Dennis looks stressed. Jess decides to change tack. __  
_**Jess:** Look, I realise you cant be in two places at once and you are doing your best.  
**Dennis:** Damn right I am!  
**Jess:** But surely finding a bed wont take too long, will it? And then you can deal with the set up for the presentation, knowing that you have helped to ease the burden and the suffering of patients here in the ED.  
_Dennis looks thoughtful. __  
_**Dennis:** WellI suppose I could do that first. I mean this is a hospital right? What are we here for if not to ease the suffering of our fellow man?  
_Jess smiles gratefully. __  
_**Dennis:** Ill be as quick as I can!  
_Jess looks pleased with herself. Cate laughs. __  
_**Cate****:** Youre becoming quite the diplomat!  
**Jess:** Anything to get the job done!

_Frank comes thundering towards the staff base. __  
_**Von:** Whats up with you?  
**Frank:** Bloody Admin! What else?  
**Von:** (sighing) What have they done now?  
**Frank:** Gone and arranged for a journalist to do a piece on the ED, after I refused to be interviewed!  
**Cate****:** What kind of piece?  
**Frank:** Oh, apparently a general look at life in a busy Emergency Department, how the staff cope, blah blah blah!  
**Cate****:** So theyll be talking to all of us?  
**Frank:** They wont be talking to me!  
_Frank picks up the phone and dials. __  
_**Frank:** (irately) Is she in her office?...Yes bloody DR. NEWELL, who else?....Save me the spiel you buffoon and just answer the question!....Tell her Im on my way up!  
_Frank hangs up roughly and storms off without another word. Cate, Von and Jess look at each other with raised eyebrows. __  
_  
_Jack and Charlotte are checking some x-rays. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Looks like just a minor fracture, lucky boy!  
_Jack nods. __  
_**Jack:** Uh Charlotte, I think I owe you an apology.  
**Charlotte****:** What for?  
**Jack:** Yesterday, I had a word with Vincent about what you told me. I know its none of my business, but I thought I could help. I think I might have just made things worse though, if I did Im sorry.  
_Charlotte__ smiles.__  
_**Charlotte****:** Its okay, you didnt make things worse. Actually, you might have helped!  
**Jack:** Really?  
**Charlotte****:** (nodding) Yeah, we cleared the air and now we both know where we stand and what we want.  
**Jack:** Thats great! I was so afraid Id put my foot in it!  
**Charlotte****:** Thanks for your concern Jack. Youre a good friend.  
**Jack:** Well, youre important to me.  
_Charlotte__ smiles at him. __  
_  
_Dennis turns up at the staff base again. Jess looks around but she doesnt see a bed. __  
_**Jess:** Dennis, tell me youve got me a bed!  
**Dennis:** Not exactly! There doesnt appear to be one available  
**Jess:** What?  
**Dennis:** But! But, dont worry because Ive had a look at your broken one and I reckon I can have in fixed in a jiffy! Im just going to get my tools.  
**Jess:** (surprised) Oh, well thanks.  
_Dennis nods and off he goes. Frank reappears still looking angry. __  
_**Jess:** Did you talk to Dr. Newell?  
**Frank:** No I didnt! She buggered off to a meeting or something before I got there!  
**Jess:** So when is this journalist supposed to do the piece?  
**Frank:** Today!  
**Jess:** Today?  
**Frank:** This afternoon apparently!  
_Frank storms off to his office again. Jess sighs. Dan arrives. __  
_**Dan:** Hey, you okay?  
**Jess:** Yeah, its just Frank on the warpath with Admin!  
**Dan:** You sure? You were really quiet when you got back last night, and this morning.  
**Jess:** Oh I was just tired!  
**Dan:** Stuart didnt do anything to upset you did he?  
**Jess:** No! Stuart wouldnt upset me!  
**Dan:** Not deliberately maybe, but  
**Jess:** Im fine, Dan, really. In fact Im more than fine, for once everything seems to be going to plan!  
_Jess sees Dennis approaching again. __  
_**Jess:** Well?  
**Dennis:** Yeah, it was a simple enough job. I just had to  
**Jess:** Its fixed?  
_Dennis nods. __  
_**Jess:** (smiling) Thank you Dennis! Youve been a real help today!  
_Dennis looks pleased with himself, as does Jess. She turns to Dan. __  
_**Jess:** See? Everything is fine. Im having a great day!  
_Jess goes to move a patient to the newly available bed. Dan watches her. __  
_**Dan:** (to himself) I wasnt talking about work.

_Charlotte__ and Von are finishing up with a patient. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Whats this I hear about a journalist coming to interview us?  
**Von:** Admin arranged it apparently. Hes coming this afternoon some time.  
**Charlotte****:** This afternoon? They dont give much notice do they?  
**Von:** Less notice, means less time for Frank to put the kybosh on it!  
_Charlotte__ laughs. __  
_  
_Vincent catches up to Jack in the corridor. __  
_**Vincent:** Jack, can I have a word?  
_Jack nods. __  
_**Vincent:** About yesterday, Im sorry for the way I reacted. I know you were just trying to help, I was just a little on edge.  
**Jack:** Its fine. Im glad you got things sorted.  
_Vincent looks at him in surprise. __  
_**Jack:** Uh, Charlotte said youd had a talk.  
**Vincent:** Oh, right. Well, Id appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for the time being? We dont really want people to know that were trying for a baby just yet. You know how it is.  
_Vincent leaves. Jack nods, but is frozen to the spot by the news. __  
_  
_There is a commotion coming from the staff base. Everyone peeks from where they are to see what is going on. Alison is berating Jess for delaying a presentation by a visiting specialist._  
**Jess:** We were already short on beds, I needed that one replaced or fixed and asked Dennis to see to it.  
**Alison:** He was already seeing to the setting up of the presentation!  
**Jess:** (assertively) No offence Dr. Newell, but surely providing our patients with beds so that they can be treated effectively is more important than some presentation!  
_Alison glares at Jess. Cate and Charlotte who are at the staff base exchange surprised looks at Jess nerve. __  
_**Alison:** Dr. Setchfield came all the way from London to give his presentation on the latest advances in neo-natal vascular surgery. You dont consider it important for our surgeons to be up-to-date on such procedures?  
**Jess:** Yes, of course but  
**Alison:** Surgeons from all over the country came to attend that presentation and thanks to your stunt, Dr. Setchfield had to stand around like a lemon for almost forty minutes because the equipment for his presentation hadnt been set up!  
**Jess:** (indignantly) It wasnt a stunt!  
_Dan and Jack who are also watching from nearby cringe.__  
_**Jess:** We had three patients on trolleys. We couldnt afford to be down another bed.  
**Alison:** The set up for the presentation would have taken half an hour at the most, the bed wasnt needed that urgently!  
**Jess:** (defiantly) I judged that it was!  
_Alison is clearly losing her temper at this stage. __  
_**Alison:** Well, perhaps you should be spared from having to make such judgements in the future!  
**Jess:** (reasonably) Look Dr. Newell, I was simply trying to prevent the situation regarding bed shortages from getting any worse. I knew that Dennis was supposed to be setting up for the presentation but as acting-NUM I had to do what I considered best for the department.  
**Alison:** If I were you, Id bear in mind the acting part of that title and what it means!  
_Frank suddenly emerges from his office. __  
_**Frank:** Whats going on?  
**Alison:** Your ACTING-NUM, has been causing confusion and making this hospital look inept!  
**Jess:** I simply wanted to  
**Alison:** (snapping angrily) Oh I think weve heard quite enough from you!  
**Frank:** Look, I dont know whats going on here, but I will not have you speaking to a member of my staff like that, Alison!  
**Alison:** (heatedly) Well, perhaps if you spent more time keeping an eye on YOUR staff, instead of throwing tantrums and verbally abusing my PA, I wouldnt need to!  
_Frank and Alison stare at each other angrily. Everyone else looks on in fascination. Suddenly Frank and Alison seem to become aware that they are in the middle of the ED. __  
_**Frank:** Well, this is hardly the place to discuss it! My office.  
_Jess moves to follow them. __  
_**Alison:** Dont bother!  
**Frank:** Its all right Jess, Ill handle this.  
_Jess stays behind awkwardly. Everyone else converges on the staff base. __  
_  
**Dan:** Are you all right?  
_Jess nods numbly. __  
_**Erica:** (stunned) Wow!  
**Cate****:** (lightly) Ill bet theirs was a fun divorce!  
_Jack laughs. A man approaches the desk. __  
_**Ken Simons:** Hi, Im Ken Simons, Im a journalist. Im here to do an article on the ED.  
**Jess:** Oh, uh its nice to meet you Mr. Simons. Im Jessica Singleton, Acting-Nursing Unit Manager.  
**Ken:** Call me Ken! I was hoping to begin by having a word with the Director of Emergency, do you know where I could find him?  
_Everyone looks at each other. __  
_**Jess:** Im sorry, hesin a meeting with the Director of Medicine at the moment.  
_Cate__ suppresses a laugh._  
**Ken:** Oh right, well maybe you can help me then just to get a feel for what you all do?  
**Jess:** Sure, uh, we can talk in the staffroom if you want? Itll be quieter.  
_Ken Simons nods and follows Jess. The others look towards Franks office. __  
_**Jack:** Oh, to be a fly on that wall!

_Frank is standing angrily behind his desk. __  
_**Frank:** What the hell was that about?  
**Alison:** Dr. Setchfield  
**Frank:** Had to wait a few minutes to begin his talk! Boo bloody hoo! We had sick people waiting considerably longer for beds! Jess was right to demand that maintenance see to the bed first.  
**Alison:** Oh thats right! Defend her! Maybe Deanna was right in some of her accusations!  
**Frank:** (threateningly) Dont you dare! If anyone has been unprofessional its you! Youre just using this as an excuse to let off steam. Well, I dont care whats up your bum, you do not treat a member of my staff any member the way you just did Jess, in the middle of the ED!  
**Alison:** But its all right for you to threaten and insult my staff?  
**Frank:** Is that what this is about? Revenge because I was mean to your little Jeffrey!  
**Alison:** This is about your staffs incompetence and disregard for  
**Frank:** (yelling) Stop right there Alison! Im warning you!  
_Alison looks at him furiously. They are both silent for a moment. Alison takes a deep breath. __  
_**Alison:** (calmly) I dont want this kind of thing happening again. In future will you remind your staff that they cannot override Administrative orders.  
_Frank laughs. __  
_**Frank:** What is this really about? You dont seriously expect me to believe that youre this worked up because maintenance fixed a bed before plugging in a projector for you?  
**Alison:** Dr. Setchfield  
**Frank:** (dismissively) Oh please!  
_Alison looks at him and then checks her watch. __  
_**Alison:** (quietly) That journalist should be here by now.  
**Frank:** Oh yes! I wanted to talk to you about that! What the hell were you playing at? I said no to the interview.  
**Alison:** I know.  
**Frank:** But you went ahead and organised this anyway! If you think Im talking to him, you can think again!  
**Alison:** I didnt organise this! But it is supposed to be a piece on the ED, how will it look if the Department Head doesnt take part?  
**Frank:** I dont care how it looks! And even if you didnt organise it, you must have known about it last night and yet you said nothing!  
**Alison:** Actually, I didnt know anything about it until this morning either!  
_Frank scoffs and shakes his head. __  
_**Alison:** I dont see what the problem is with you just having a few words with him.  
**Frank:** Im not doing it!  
**Alison:** (crankily) Do you always have to be so bloody stubborn?  
**Frank:** Do you always have to be so bloody two-faced?  
_Alison looks at him angrily and walks out. __  
_  
_Jack nudges Dan, who nudges Cate, as they watch Alison storm out of Franks office. __  
_  
_Von is at the staff base, everyone else has scattered after the commotion. Jess arrives with the journalist. __  
_**Jess:** Von, do you know if Dr. Campion has finished his meeting with Dr. Newell yet?  
**Von:** (nodding) Dr. Newell left some time ago!  
**Ken:** Great, I can talk to him then!  
**Jess:** (unsure) Um yeah, I guess. His office is this way.  
_Jess shows him the way. Von picks up the phone and dials. She waits while it rings. __  
_  
**Von:** Hello? Uh, Philip, this is Von. Von I just called to uh, see how you were. You were a little agitated when you left last nightno, no there is no need to be youre okay?...............right, well if youd like maybe we could meet up again?.....yes, that would be right Philip, Ill see you then! Bye.  
_Von hangs up. Jess returns. __  
_  
**Von:** So did Frank agree to talk to him?  
**Jess:** No, he called him a hack and told him to bugger off!  
**Von:** So whats he going to do now?  
**Jess:** Oh, he took Franks advice and buggered off! Apparently there is no point in doing the article if Frank doesnt take part!  
**Von:** (laughing) Admin will love that!

_Frank is walking towards Alisons office. The door is slightly ajar and Alison can be heard talking on the phone. Frank pauses outside. __  
_**Alison:** Yes, I knowActually, I think I have the perfect , I dont want to speak too soon, but I have approached him with the idea and he is definitely keen.I think he would be an asset to the hospital if he were to take over as Department Head..Anyway, as I said, I dont want to speak , yes of right, Ill have more details for you at the next meeting. Goodbye.  
_Alison hangs up. Frank is stony-faced outside the door. He decides against going in and instead walks away._

_Charlotte__ walks into the staffroom and finds Jack staring into space._  
**Charlotte****:** Hey, you okay?  
**Jack:** Hmm? Oh yeah, just daydreaming.  
**Charlotte****:** About something nice I hope!  
_Charlotte__ takes a seat. Jack looks at her. __  
_**Jack:** Actuallyno, doesnt matter.  
**Charlotte****:** What?  
**Jack:** No, I shouldnt bring it up. Not now.  
_Charlotte__ looks at him worriedly. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Jack, whats the matter?  
_Jack sighs and struggles with whether or not to say anything. __  
_**Jack:** Vincent told me, about you two trying for a baby.  
**Charlotte****:** Oh.  
**Jack:** Why didnt you tell me? I mean, not that you should have to run it by me or anything, I just wondered.  
**Charlotte****:** I thought it would be strange.  
**Jack:** It was stranger coming from Vincent.  
**Charlotte****:** Im sorry.  
**Jack:** No, its okay. I dont really have any right to beto beI dont know, anything.  
_Charlotte__ looks at him sympathetically. __  
_**Jack:** When you came in, I was thinking about our baby. What it would be like by now. I dont know why, but when Vincent said that you and he were trying for a baby, I felt as though Id been kicked in the gut. Its likelike if you and Vincent have a baby, then it will make ours less real. Because youll have an actual child, whereas we never even got to touch ours. Ours is just a memory.  
_Charlotte__ takes Jacks hand. __  
_**Charlotte****:** If Vincent and I have a child, it wont be a replacement for ours. No matter how many children I have, I will always remember my first, even if I never got to hold her.  
_Tears stream down __Charlotte__s cheek. __  
_**Jack:** Im sorry, I shouldnt have brought it up, I didnt want to upset you.  
**Charlotte****:** Its all right, Jack. I like to remember her, I like to do what you were doing sometimes and wonder what she would be like now. And yes, it upsets me. But Id rather be upset and remember her, than not. So if you ever want to talk about our baby, dont worry about upsetting me. I mightnt talk about her all the time, but I do think about her every day and that will never stop, no matter how many other children I have.  
_Jack and Charlotte hold hands for a while, with tears streaming down both their cheeks. __  
_  
_Frank is on the phone in his office. __  
_**Frank:** Yeah, I was just wondering if youd like to come over this evening?.....No reason, I just thought it would be nice for you and Kathleen to get to know each other , thats , Ill see you then. Bye.

_Cate__ and Jess are walking along the corridor together. __  
_**Cate****:** So, you havent told me how your dinner with Stuart went?  
**Jess:** Oh, it was great. Food was great. You know, it was  
**Cate****:** Great?  
_Cate__ smiles.__ Jess doesnt seem too happy. __  
_**Cate****:** Whats wrong?  
**Jess:** Nothing!  
**Cate****:** Jess!  
**Jess:** I should have listened to you.  
**Cate****:** Why? What did I say?  
**Jess:** About the dinner just complicating matters.  
**Cate****:** Did something happen?  
_Jess stops walking. __  
_**Jess:** Stuart said he still loves me.  
**Cate****:** Whoa!  
**Jess:** I dont know what to do!  
**Cate****:** Well, how do you feel?  
**Jess:** Im with Dan now!  
**Cate****:** Thats not what I asked! I asked how you FEEL?  
**Jess:** What do you mean?  
_Cate__ looks at Jess worriedly. __  
_**Cate****:** Do you still have feelings for Stuart?  
**Jess:** What? No! He is a friend, I have the same feelings for him that I have for all my friends!  
_Cate__ doesnt look completely convinced. __  
_**Cate****:** What did you say to Stuart?  
**Jess:** I told him, that Im with Dan now, so nothing can happen between us.  
**Cate****:** And he accepted that?  
**Jess:** He has no choice!  
**Cate****:** Have you told Dan?  
**Jess:** No! Of course not!  
**Cate****:** Dont you think its best to be straight with him? He and Stuart are friends, they are going to be spending time together, how is that going to work?  
**Jess:** Stuart wont say anything Dan, he doesnt want to hurt him.  
**Cate****:** And you are going to be completely fine with Stuart hanging around, knowing the way he still feels about you?  
**Jess:** Yes.  
_This time even Jess herself doesnt look entirely convinced. __  
_  
_Charlotte__ sees Vincent getting into the elevator and rushes in after him. __  
_**Vincent:** (surprised) Hey! What are you up to?  
**Charlotte****:** You told Jack about us trying for a baby!  
**Vincent:** No, you told him! Even though we decided we were keeping it to ourselves for now.  
_Charlotte__ shakes her head. __  
_**Charlotte****:** I told him we had sorted out our problems, I didnt tell him we were trying to start a family!  
**Vincent:** Oh! Well does it matter?  
**Charlotte****:** Of course it matters! I should have been the one to tell him!  
**Vincent:** Why does he need special treatment?  
**Charlotte****:** Because we almost had a child together!  
**Vincent:** Almost!  
_Charlotte__ looks at Vincent with surprise. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Just because our baby died, doesnt make it any less real! Jack and I were about to become parents together. I owed it to him to tell him myself that I was trying for another baby with you.  
_Charlotte__ presses the button on the elevator and the doors open. Vincent looks apologetic. __  
_**Vincent:** Charlotte!  
_But __Charlotte__ just walks out. __  
_  
_The working day is over and everyone is heading home. Von is met at the door by Philip Harris. __  
_**Philip:** I wouldnt have thought youd be in a hurry to see me again, after my crazy behaviour!  
**Von:** Oh, were all a little crazy sometimes!  
**Philip:** Uh, I know a nice little caf where we can have a chat if you want?  
**Von:** Perfect.  
_They head off together. __  
_  
_Jess is making her way out. Dan calls to her to wait up. __  
_**Dan:** Hey Jess!  
_She stops and waits. __  
_**Dan:** Whats the rush?  
**Jess:** Nothing, I just cant wait to get home and wash this place out of my hair!  
**Dan:** You upset about Newell?  
**Jess:** (surprised) Actually, Id forgotten about that!  
**Dan:** You must have something else, thats pretty important if you can forget about a row like that with Newell!  
_Jess shrugs. Dan looks at her curiously. __  
_**Dan:** Are you sure everything is okay?  
**Jess:** (brightly) Yeah! I guess Im just becoming immune to rows and stuff now! Water off a NUMs back!  
_Jess laughs and keeps going, but Dan still looks concerned. __  
_  
_It is a nice evening and Frank, Eve and Kathleen are sitting outside. __  
_**Eve:** So, how was your day?  
**Frank:** Fine.  
**Eve:** Fine?  
_Frank nods. Eve looks disappointed. __  
_**Frank:** What?  
**Eve:** You dont talk to me about things.  
**Frank:** We talk all the time!  
**Eve:** Not about serious things! Not about things that really matter. You didnt tell me anything about the sexual harassment allegations until the whole thing was over!  
**Frank:** Well, its not exactly the kind of thing you boast about is it?  
**Eve:** That doesnt matter. You should be able to talk to me when something is bothering you. You dont need to pretend with me Frank. I wont think any less of you! You dont have to be the strong one all the time.  
_Frank sighs. __  
_**Frank:** I dont mean to shut you out, Ive just gotten used to handling things on my own.  
**Eve:** (gently) You dont have to do that anymore!  
_Frank smiles.__  
_**Eve:** So, shall we start again? How was your day?  
_Frank is still hesitant. __  
_**Frank:** Youre going to regret asking!  
**Eve:** Tell me!  
**Frank:** It was a bloody awful day!  
**Eve:** Why? What happened?  
**Frank:** (still reluctant) Admin tried to pull a fast one over the interview.  
**Eve:** Tried?  
**Frank:** Yeah, didnt work. I sent him packing!  
_Frank grins. Eve laughs. __  
_**Eve:** What else?  
**Frank:** What do you want? An entire run down of my day?  
**Eve:** Yep! Spill Campion! And no holding back!

_Von is seated at the caf with Philip. They both seem a little awkward, unsure of what to say to each_ _other. __  
_**Philip:** Bet you regret making that phone call now!  
**Von:** I kinda do!  
_Philip looks at her and then they both laugh. __  
_**Von:** Why did you come looking for me at the hospital?  
**Philip:** (shrugs) Ive thought about it, and I dont honestly know. Maybe because you were a familiar face when from years ago, an old friend of Lisas?  
**Von:** Lisa and I hadnt been in touch for years!  
**Philip:** I know, butall our other friends, when they talk about her now, they are remembering how she was near the end. When she was weak and helpless. You know Lisa, she was anything but, and shed hate to be remembered like that. I guess, I wanted to talk to you because, you didnt see her like that. Your memories of her will be of when she was young and full of life, the way she should be remembered. Does that make sense?  
_Von nods. __  
_**Von:** You want her to be remembered for the way she lived life, not the way she died.  
**Philip:** Yes, thats it. You probably think Im being ridiculous.  
**Von:** No I dont.  
**Philip:** Anyway, I still shouldnt have bothered you. Youre probably busy, you dont need an old coot like me taking up your time!  
**Von:** If I thought that I wouldnt have called you, would I?  
_He shrugs. __  
_**Philip:** How did you get my number?  
**Von:** I got it from your patient chart!  
**Philip:** Are you allowed to do that?  
**Von:** Not exactly!  
_They both laugh again. __  
_**Philip:** So, do you have any family?  
_Von shakes her head. __  
_**Von:** (sadly) I had. I had a niece, murdered.  
**Philip:** (shocked) Oh Von, Im sorry.  
_Von nods. __  
_**Von:** So, you see, I do understand what you mean about remembering Lisa. Kerry was stabbed on her wedding day. She was a beautiful, gentle, kind woman. But all anyone remembers now is that she was stabbed on her wedding day.  
_Von has tears in her eyes. Philip pats her hand gently. __  
_  
_Frank has finished filling Eve in on his day, including overhearing Alison on the phone. Eve is furious. __  
_**Eve:** She cant really get rid of you though, right? I mean, its not her decision.  
**Frank:** Officially she would have to get the Boards approval but theyre not exactly fans of mine, so I doubt shed have a problem. Anyway, it sounded like she was talking to a Board member on the phone, so it seems she already has their backing.  
**Eve:** (angrily) Alison always was an evil cow!  
**Frank:** Steady on!  
_Frank nods towards Kathleen. __  
_**Eve:** Sorry. She is just doing this out of spite.  
**Frank:** I dont know why Im surprised, its not like she hasnt tried before. I guess I just thought we had moved on since then.  
**Eve:** The woman cant be trusted, she never could.  
_Kathleen stands up. __  
_**Kathleen:** I want to go inside now.  
**Frank:** (nodding) Okay sweetheart. It is getting a little cold.  
_They all move indoors. __  
_**Frank:** Do you want to stay for dinner?  
**Eve:** (pleased) If its okay with Kathleen, sure.  
**Frank:** Kathleen, Ive asked Eve to stay for dinner, you dont mind do you?  
**Kathleen:** Eve can stay.  
_Frank and Eve smile. __  
_**Kathleen:** When will mummy come for dinner again?  
**Frank:** Uh, soon. Why dont you go and wash your hands and Ill start dinner?  
_Kathleen goes. Frank and Eve move to the kitchen. __  
_**Eve:** What can I do?  
**Frank:** Thats okay, Ive got it, you just take it easy!  
**Eve:** Im not just going to sit here and watch you cook!  
**Frank:** All right, all right!  
_Frank laughs and hands her some stuff. __  
_**Eve:** What are you going to do about Alison?  
**Frank:** (sighs) Im not sure yet.  
**Eve:** (frustrated) I know shes Kathleens mother but, she just makes me so angry!  
**Frank:** Youre not alone there!  
**Eve:** What on earth were you thinking Frank, when you married her? Even back then she was a nasty piece of work!  
_Frank seems a little surprised at Eves reaction. __  
_**Frank:** She wasnt that bad!  
**Eve:** Then you didnt know her very well!  
**Frank:** I guess its true what they say about love being blind!  
_Eve looks at him. Kathleen walks in. __  
_  
_The following day Dan catches up to Cate as she is just arriving in the ED. __  
_**Dan****:** Morning!  
**Cate****:** Good morning.  
_Dan follows Cate to her locker. __  
_**Cate****:** Whats up?  
**Dan:** Um, I was just wondering, has Jess said anything to you?  
**Cate****:** Shes said a lot of things since Ive known her! Can you be more specific?  
**Dan:** Just aboutif there is something wrong.  
_Cate__ looks at Dan seriously. __  
_**Cate****:** Why do you think something is wrong?  
**Dan:** Shes just been behaving sort of strangely the last couple of days, like shes avoiding me or something.  
**Cate****:** Well, have you tried talking to her?  
**Dan:** Yes, but she just says that shes fine.  
_Cate__ turns to face her locker. __  
_**Cate****:** Maybe she is.  
_Dan shakes his head. __  
_**Dan:** No, there is definitely something shes not telling me. She hasnt told you whats bothering her?  
_Cate__ turns back. __  
_**Cate****:** I think you should just try talking to her again.  
_Cate__ finishes up and leaves the room. Dan looks suspicious. __  
_  
_Alison is in her office, seated at her desk doing paper work when there is a knock at her door. __  
_**Alison:** Come in!  
_She looks up and is shocked to find Eve standing there. __  
_**Alison:** What the hell are you doing here?  
**Eve:** I need to talk to you.  
**Alison:** Well, Im sure I have no interest in anything you have to say, so please leave.  
**Eve:** I dont care whether youre interested or not, youre going to hear it!  
_Alison looks at her in astonishment. __  
_**Alison:** Who the hell do you think you are?  
**Eve:** No, Alison, the real question is who do you think you are?  
_Eve stands in front of Alisons desk. Alison stands up. __  
_**Alison:** Get out!

_Jess is walking back from the pharmacy when Stuart comes running to catch up with her. __  
_**Stuart:** Jess, wait!  
_Jess stops in surprise. __  
_**Jess:** Stuart, what are you doing here?  
**Stuart:** I need to talk to you.  
**Jess:** I dont think thats a good idea.  
**Stuart:** Please Jess! I didnt mean to freak you out the other night, I just had to tell you how I really feel.  
**Jess:** Well, it doesnt matter how you really feel because Im with Dan now! Remember Dan? Your best friend?  
**Stuart:** I dont want to hurt Dan any more than you do, but if there is any chance, even the remotest chance that you still feel the same way about me, then Id regret it for the rest of my life if I didnt at least try.  
**Jess:** You cant do this Stuart!  
**Stuart:** I know its not fair, but you have to be honest with yourself. Seeing you again, talking to felt just like it used to. Dont tell me you didnt notice? Because there has been a definite spark there and I know you felt it too.  
_Stuart looks at Jess pleadingly. Jess shakes her head. __  
_**Jess:** I cant do this Stuart. Please leave me alone.  
_Jess walks away. Stuart looks shattered. __  
_  
_Eve and Alison are still staring angrily at each other across the desk. __  
_**Eve:** (with contempt) I wouldnt have thought even you would sink this low!  
**Alison:** I dont know what youre talking about, and I dont care! Get out of my office!  
**Eve:** Do you really hate Frank that much? Or is it because he is seeing me?  
**Alison:** What are you talking about?  
**Eve:** Replacing him as Head of Department just because you cant get your own way thats low even for you!  
**Alison:** I dont know what kind of deluded  
**Eve:** Oh drop the act! Frank heard you on the phone himself!  
**Alison:** I dont know what Frank thinks he heard, but either way Im sure its none of your business!  
**Eve:** You cant stand to see him having another chance at happiness can you?  
**Alison:** (derisively) With you?  
**Eve:** Yes! With me! I made the mistake of backing off and letting you have your way once before, but I wont do it again.  
_Alison laughs. __  
_**Alison:** Letting me have my way? What you did or didnt do was of no significance whatsoever; it didnt matter if you were there or not because Frank wasnt interested!  
**Eve:** I should have told him the truth, about how you lied at the inquest! At least then he would have known what you were really like.  
**Alison:** (cynically) And he would have gone falling into your arms instead I suppose!  
**Eve:** Doesnt matter, at least it would have stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life!  
**Alison:** According to you!  
**Eve:** According to Frank!  
**Alison:** (snapping) I doubt Frank would regard Kathleen as a mistake!  
**Eve:** No, youre right. One good thing came out of it, Kathleen is a lovely girl. Fortunately she seems to have inherited more of Frank than you!  
_Eve sneers. __  
_**Eve:** Strangely, you probably did her a favour by abandoning her! Your lack of influence in raising her can only have been a good thing! Lets just hope your side of the gene pool never kicks in!  
_Alison furiously clenches her fists and grits her teeth. __  
_**Alison:** (quietly) Get out.  
**Eve:** If it wasnt for Kathleen, Frank would have nothing to do with you. But for his daughters sake he has put up with you and your nonsense, and this is how you treat him in return? You never deserved him and you dont deserve to be a part of his or Kathleens life now.  
**Alison:** (yelling) Get out!  
_Eve looks at Alison, shakes her head contemptuously and leaves. Alison stands shakily behind her desk. Jeffrey walks in. __  
_**Jeffrey:** (uncertainly) Uh Dr. Newell, is everything all right?  
**Alison:** Fine.  
_Alison sits down. Jeffrey leaves hesitantly. __  
_  
_Jess, Dan and Frank are at the staffbase. Von arrives. __  
_**Von:** Uh, is it okay if I take my break now?  
**Jess:** Yeah sure, were quiet.  
_Frank notices Philip standing near the door. __  
_**Frank:** Dont tell me that bloody fool is back again!  
_The others look to see who he is talking about. __  
_**Dan:** Wasnt he here last week?  
**Frank:** Yes, wasting our bloody time! Well, he is not doing it today!  
_Frank makes a move towards him but Von intervenes. __  
_**Von:** Hes not here as a patient today! And he knows what he did was wrong.  
**Frank:** (sarcastically) Oh, so hes back to apologise, is he? Oh that makes it all better then! I should go and thank him!  
**Von:** He has apologised, now can that be an end to it?  
**Frank:** Since when are you so soft on timewasters?  
**Von:** Hes not a timewaster, he is a friend.  
**Frank:** (baffled) A friend of who?  
**Von:** Mine!  
**Frank:** (surprised) Oh!  
**Von:** Now Ill be off on my break. I wont be long.  
_Von makes her way over to Philip. Dan and Frank lean forward to get a proper look. Jess rolls her eyes. __  
_  
_Vincent catches up to Charlotte walking through the ED. __  
_**Vincent:** Charlotte, wait up!  
_Charlotte__ waits. __  
_**Vincent:** Look, this is ridiculous!  
**Charlotte****:** What is?  
**Vincent:** You being cross with me because I told Jack about us trying for a baby! You know I didnt do it on purpose!  
**Charlotte****:** (relenting) I know.  
**Vincent:** I really did think that you had already told him, I mean you run to him with all the other details of our relationship!  
**Charlotte****:** Whats that supposed to mean?  
**Vincent:** Well, dont you think its a little inappropriate for you to be confiding in him about our relationship?  
**Charlotte****:** He is a friend!  
**Vincent:** A friend you slept with!  
_Charlotte__ shakes her head in annoyance and walks off. Vincent looks equally annoyed. __  
_  
_Frank is seated in his office. Jess is also at her desk doing paperwork. Alison walks in. Frank does not look pleased to see her._  
**Alison:** (to Jess) Could you excuse us please?  
**Jess:** Uh sure.  
_Jess grabs a few things and hurries out. __  
_**Frank:** What do you want?  
**Alison:** I want to know who your girlfriend thinks gave her the right to walk into my office shouting the odds!  
_Frank looks confused. __  
_**Frank:** What? Eve?  
**Alison:** Yes Eve, why? How many others have you got? She barged into my office with some ridiculous story about me replacing you as Department Head!  
**Frank:** Look, I dont know why Eve came to see you, but we both know her story wasnt ridiculous. I heard you!  
**Alison:** Lowered yourself to eavesdropping now have you? Must be the company you keep!  
**Frank:** If you think Ill let you get away with this, Alison, youre dreaming!  
**Alison:** Im not the one imagining things! What exactly did you hear me say?  
**Frank:** Oh dont play games!  
**Alison:** Did you hear me say the words emergency department? Did you even hear me say your name?  
_Frank doesnt respond. __  
_**Alison:** No you didnt! Because I wasnt talking about you! And if you paid any attention to what goes on in this hospital, instead of assuming the whole world revolves around you, you would have known I was talking about the position of Head of Surgery!  
_Frank cringes quietly. Alison shakes her head sadly. __  
_**Alison:** Im always the bad guy arent I?  
**Frank:** Well, you do have something of a track record!  
_Alison looks at the ground and then leaves quietly. Frank sighs heavily. __  
_  
_The ambos arrive with a patient. Jack and Jess immediately go to them. __  
_**Lorraine****:** Suicide attempt. Overdose and slashed wrists. Her name is  
**Jess:** (shocked) Oh my God! Stephanie Wright!  
**Jack:** Damiens?  
_Jess nods. Cate arrives. __  
_**Cate****:** Jess, maybe you should let someone else deal with this.  
_Jess nods again. Stephanie is brought into resus. Charlotte and Erica join them and they get to work on Stephanie. __Lorraine__ shakes her head and stands next to Jess. __  
_**Lorraine****:** Found out her husband cheated on her again. Her mother is on the way in.  
_Still__ all Jess can do is nod and watch the others work on Stephanie. Her mother arrives and immediately goes to Jess. __  
_**Mother:** (crying) Shes going to be okay isnt she? You can save her again!  
**Jess:** Were doing the best we can.  
**Mother:** I told her, I told herbut she said it would be differentnow look at my baby. Hes done this to her!  
**Jess:** Does Damien know?  
**Mother:** (shaking her head) We dont even know where he is. She threw him out last week and we havent heard from him since. He didnt even say goodbye to his kids.  
_Stephanie crashes in resus. The team work hard to revive her but cant. Stephanies mother breaks down completely. Jess numbly tries to comfort her. Cate quickly comes and takes over. __  
_**Cate****:** Its all right, Ive got her.  
_Jess nods and wanders away. __  
_  
_Frank enters the staffroom. Vincent is already there, glumly staring into a cup of coffee. __  
_**Frank:** Dont you do any work?  
**Vincent:** Do you?  
_Frank sits down and sighs. Vincent continues to stare into his coffee. __  
_**Frank:** Howd that conversation go the other day?  
**Vincent:** That went really well.  
**Frank:** Thats good.  
**Vincent:** Yeah. If only things hadnt gone downhill from there! There always seems to be something. Why is nothing ever straightforward?  
**Frank:** Women!  
**Vincent:** How did your evening with Alison go?  
**Frank:** Like everything else with Alison! For a while things seem to go well and then bang! The other Alison emerges and I remember exactly what it is I hate about her.  
_They are both quiet. __  
_**Frank:** So are you going to stay hiding in here, or are you going to find Charlotte and grovel pitifully until she forgives you for whatever stupid thing you did?  
**Vincent:** I dont think Im the one in the wrong this time.  
**Frank:** (shaking his head) Oh Vincent! Youre always the one in the wrong youre the man!  
_Vincent laughs. __  
_**Vincent:** Not this time!  
**Frank:** Did she cheat on you?  
**Vincent:** No!  
**Frank:** Then more than likely, you are the one in the wrong!  
**Vincent:** She keeps running to Jack and telling him everything.  
**Frank:** Everything?  
**Vincent:** About our relationship!  
**Frank:** Well, they are friends!  
**Vincent:** Yeah, but  
**Frank:** (knowingly) But they slept together?  
_Vincent nods. __  
_**Vincent:** I just dont see why they need to be so close.  
**Frank:** They have been through a lot together. Its really not that surprising that they are close.  
**Vincent:** It was just a one night stand! They were never even a proper couple!  
**Frank:** They almost had a child together, Vincent. It doesnt matter if the baby was the result of the romance of the century or just a quick fumble! Becoming parents changes things.  
**Vincent:** But they didnt become parents. They never actually had a child.  
**Frank:** I dont think Charlotte would see it like that, and I doubt Jack would either. That baby was real. They loved it and it died. You might be uncomfortable with it, but you have to recognise that Charlotte and Jack will always share that. Question is are you big enough to deal with it?  
_Frank gets up and leaves a thoughtful Vincent behind. __  
_  
_Jess is outside crying. Stuart appears. __  
_**Stuart:** Jess? Whats the matter?  
**Jess:** (startled) What are you doing here again?  
**Stuart:** I thought I might catch you as your shift finished.  
**Jess:** Does the word stalker mean anything to you?  
_Jess tries to wipe her tears. __  
_**Stuart:** Whats the matter? Has someone upset you?  
_Jess shakes her head. __  
_**Jess:** You shouldnt be here, Stuart.  
**Stuart:** Ill go if you promise me youre okay?  
_Jess tries but instead bursts into tears even more. Stuart puts his arms around her. __  
_  
_Frank meets Eve in a club. Eve smiles warmly but Frank greets her coldly. __  
_**Frank:** What the hell did you think you were doing?  
**Eve:** (takes a deep breath) Is this about me talking to Alison?  
**Frank:** What else?  
**Eve:** I couldnt just sit back and do nothing while she tries to ruin you! I went to tell her a few home truths.  
**Frank:** (angrily) Well, it wasnt your place! I dont need you storming into the hospital and fighting my battles for me!  
**Eve:** I just thought that Alison  
**Frank:** And if Alison needs to be dealt with, I will do it!  
**Eve:** The woman  
**Frank:** Is MY problem, not yours!  
**Eve:** I was just trying to help!  
**Frank:** Well dont!  
_Frank storms off. Eve furiously watches him go.  
_  
_Jess arrives home. Dan is already there. He looks worried. __  
_**Dan:** Where have you been? I looked all over the ED for you and then Von said youd already left.  
**Jess:** Yeah, sorry I should have said. I just needed some time on my own.  
**Dan:** Were you afraid Damien would show up?  
**Jess:** Kinda.  
**Dan:** He didnt. Stephanies sister came and took her mother home. Poor woman was in bits.  
_Jess nods sadly. __  
_**Dan:** Are you all right?  
**Jess:** Yeah.  
_Jess walks past him into the kitchen. Dan watches her worriedly. __  
_**Dan:** Jess, something has been bothering you for days now and dont tell me youre fine because I know youre not.  
_Jess looks at Dan and sighs. __  
_**Dan:** Talk to me Jess.  
**Jess:** II think we need a break.

_Vincent is at __Charlotte__s. They are both standing awkwardly looking at each other. __  
_**Vincent:** I want to apologise. Ive been thinking and Ive realised how insensitive I was. Of course you should have been the one to tell Jack, and after everything you have been throughwell, its bound to have brought you closer together.  
**Charlotte****:** Jack and I are close, but youre the one I love!  
**Vincent:** (nodding) I understand. Im sorry it took so long, I can be kinda dumb sometimes!  
**Charlotte****:** (mischievously) Kinda?  
**Vincent:** (smiles) Jack is a good guy and if you two need to talk sometimes, I understand.  
**Charlotte****:** (relenting) You might have had a point though. About me telling him too much about our relationship. He is a very good friend but some things should be kept between just you and me.  
_They smile at each other. __  
_**Vincent:** Do you think that can be an end to the arguments and misunderstandings for a while? After all, we are supposed to be making a baby!  
_Charlotte__ laughs. __  
_**Charlotte****:** I think we can probably give the rows a break for a while!  
**Vincent:** And what about the other?  
**Charlotte****:** The other?  
_Vincent nods as he comes closer and puts his arms around her. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Oh! Well, I suppose we should really make a start! What do you think?  
_Vincent nods and they kiss. __  
_  
_Eve arrives at Franks. __  
_**Eve:** Ive come to apologise.  
_Frank just looks at her. __  
_**Eve:** I shouldnt have gone to Alisons office. It was a professional matter and I shouldnt have interfered.  
**Frank:** No you shouldnt.  
**Eve:** I really did just have your best interests at heart.  
_Frank softens and nods. __  
_**Frank:** I know.  
**Eve:** Although, maybe I wasnt being entirely unselfishI saw a chance to yell at Alison and couldnt resist!  
**Frank:** I know you two are never going to see eye to eye and I expect catty remarks from Alison, but couldnt you at least try and be civil?  
**Eve:** How about if I just promise never to be in the same room as her again?  
_Eve smiles mischievously but Frank looks serious. __  
_**Frank:** Alison is always going to be a part of my life, no matter how much we wish otherwise. Kathleen needs to see her and likes to have her around. Maybe Im being presumptuous, but Id like to think that you and I have a future.  
**Eve:** So do I!  
**Frank:** Then what ever issues you have with Alison you are going to have to put them behind you. I cant deal with constant bickering between you two and its not good for Kathleen either if she senses tension between you.  
**Eve:** (quietly) I understand.  
**Frank:** Do you think you can do that?  
**Eve:** I dont know.  
**Frank:** You never did tell me exactly why you hate her so much. Yesterday you made a remark about me not knowing her very well.  
_Eve looks at the ground. Frank looks at her curiously. __  
_**Eve:** Lets just say, what Alison did changed my life. Ill never be able to forgive her for it, but for youIll try and be civil at least. I dont want her to ruin what we have.  
**Frank:** What did she do?  
_Eve shakes her head. __  
_**Frank:** Tell me, please.  
_Eve takes a deep breath._

Dan stands and looks at Jess in stunned silence. _  
_**Dan:** What? What do you mean a break?  
**Jess:** I just need some time to myselfto sort things out in my head.  
**Dan:** Does this have something to do with Stuart?  
_Jess doesnt answer for a moment just looks at the ground. __  
_**Dan:** It does, doesnt it?  
**Jess:** No, not entirely  
**Dan:** Not entirely? What does that mean?  
**Jess:** Stuart has said that he still has feelings for me  
**Dan:** And do you have feelings for him?  
**Jess:** I dont know. But thats not the only reasonso much has been going on latelyI feel like I need to take control of my life.  
**Dan:** Step one: dump Dan! Thats your idea of control?  
**Jess:** No! Im just not sure I got together with you for the right reasons. After Damien, I was a mess. You made me feel special  
**Dan:** Are you saying I took advantage?  
**Jess:** No of course not! Im not saying youve done anything wrong. Its me. I wanted so much to be loved and to be in love, that I think I made myself feel something for you that wasnt there. You are the best friend Ive ever hadand maybe thats where we should have left it.  
_Jess looks at Dan sadly. Dan looks devastated. __  
_  
_The following day Jess bumps into Cate and Jack as they are walking through the carpark. Cate notices that Jess looks a little down. __  
_**Cate****:** You okay?  
**Jess:** Yeah, fine.  
_Jess forces a smile. __  
_**Jack:** Where is Dan? He running late again?  
**Jess:** Um, actually I think he left early this morning.  
**Jack:** You think?  
_Cate__ nudges Jack not to probe, guessing that something is wrong. Jess wants to change the subject and notices Alison next to a car chatting to a man. __  
_**Jess:** Hey thats the guy we saw Alison having dinner with at Le Monde! Is he dropping her off?  
**Jack:** Looks like he is getting out too. I wonder who he is?

_Frank is at the staffbase when Jess, Jack and Cate arrive in. __  
_**Frank:** (sarcastically) Oh do take your time! Its not like we have sick people to tend to!  
**Jack:** Were five minutes early!  
**Frank:** (crankily) Maybe according to the cheap knock-off watch you wear! But according to mine, you should have been here three minutes ago!  
**Jack:** What?  
_Frank disappears into his office. Cate laughs. __  
_**Cate****:** Looks like its going to be one of those days!  
_Erica turns up. __  
_**Erica:** One of what days?  
**Cate****:** Cranky Frank days!

_Jess finds Dan sorting stuff in the store room. __  
_**Jess:** You left really early this morning.  
**Dan:** (coldly) I had things to do.  
**Jess:** Dan  
**Dan:** Im busy.  
_Dan walks out past her. __  
_  
_Jack is at the staffbase about to make a call. __Charlotte__ arrives. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Hi.  
**Jack:** Hey.  
**Charlotte****:** You have a burns patient?  
**Jack:** Yeah, seven year old boy. Second degree burns in his arm. Im trying to get hold of a specialist.  
**Charlotte****:** Poor kid.  
_Frank and Cate arrive discussing a patient. __  
_**Frank:** Half hourly obs for the time being.  
_Cate__ nods as Frank hands her the chart. __  
_**Frank:** Not only were you late arriving this morning but now youre wasting time gossiping!  
_Jack looks at Frank with annoyance. __  
_**Jack:** I was just about to  
**Frank:** Just about to! Never mind just about to, get a move on!  
_Charlotte__ looks at Jack sympathetically and at Frank defensively. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Its my fault, I interrupted him.  
**Frank:** Why doesnt that surprise me!  
_Charlotte__ is just about to answer Frank when Jack interrupts. __  
_**Jack:** Youre right Frank, Im sorry. Charlotte and I just got distracted gossiping. Wont happen again.  
_Charlotte__ looks at Jack as though he is crazy. __  
_**Frank:** Gossip! Huh! Hope it was bloody interesting!  
**Jack:** Oh, we were just wondering who the guy was that dropped Dr. Newell off this morning. Apparently, he is the same guy Dan and Jess saw dining with her at Le Monde!  
_Frank looks at Jack huffily. __Charlotte__ and Cate give Jack astonished looks. __  
_**Jack:** Of course its really none of our business, so we wont waste any more time on it!  
_Jack picks up the phone and makes his call. Frank walks off grimly. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Have you got a death wish?  
**Cate****:** What did you say that for?  
**Jack:** (irritably) Oh it shut him up, didnt it?

_Frank goes barrelling towards Alisons office and barges straight in without knocking. Alison looks up almost startled. Jeffrey is seated in front of her desk taking notes. __  
_**Alison:** (crankily) Do you mind?  
**Frank:** (to Jeffrey) Get out!  
**Alison:** Jeffrey stay!  
**Frank:** Get out!  
_Jeffrey looks from one to the other terrified. __  
_**Alison:** You cannot barge in here and start shouting orders!  
**Frank:** Believe me Alison, you dont want him here for this!  
**Alison:** Actually Frank, its you I dont want here!  
**Frank:** (to Jeffrey) Leave! Now!  
_Jeffrey turns to Alison. Alison nods relentingly and he rushes out. __  
_**Alison:** (irritably) What do you want?

_The others in the ED are still gossiping about Alison. __  
_**Charlotte****:** And its definitely the same guy she was seen having dinner with?  
**Cate****:** According to Jess.  
**Jack:** It looked like he was getting out of the car too.  
**Charlotte****:** Well, he was obviously heading to the psych ward! Anyone who willingly spends time with Alison Newell is clearly in need of help!  
_Vincent sneaks up behind __Charlotte__ and gives her a fright. __  
_**Vincent:** What has she done to you now?  
**Charlotte****:** Nothing, but apparently she has a man in her life! Dropped her off this morning.  
**Vincent:** Fascinating. Are you busy right now? Cause I have time for a break.  
_Vincent pulls __Charlotte__ aside. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Um, yeah, were not busy. I can take my break.  
_Vincent grins. __Charlotte__ looks at him suspiciously. __  
_**Charlotte****:** What are you up to?  
**Vincent:** Well, babies dont make themselves!  
**Charlotte****:** (shocked) Now? We cant! Where would we even  
**Vincent:** Oh come on, wheres your sense of adventure? This is a hospital, no shortage of beds!  
_Charlotte__ laughs as Vincent sneakily drags her away. __  
_  
_Frank is standing angrily in front of Alisons desk. She is looking at him coldly. __  
_**Frank:** How could you lie like that? In front of all those people, you stood there and lied.  
_Frank looks at her expectantly. Alison looks at him blankly. __  
_**Frank:** Well?  
**Alison:** (flippantly) Oh, Im sorry I thought that was a rhetorical question!  
**Frank:** Dont be flip!  
**Alison:** What do you want me to say? Eve has obviously fed you her side, and we both know where your loyalties lie.  
**Frank:** This isnt about loyalty, its about honesty though they are both concepts youve always had trouble with!  
_Alison just continues to look at him coldly. __  
_**Frank:** (frustrated) Youre not even denying it!  
**Alison:** Whats the point?  
**Frank:** The point? You must at least have a reason, no matter how nasty, for doing what you did!  
**Alison:** You dont care about my reasons!  
**Frank:** No I dont, because no matter what they are they couldnt excuse your behaviour! But at least it would show some kind ofof thought behind it all. Not even you would ruin someones career just for the sake of it! Tell me I couldnt have married someone that evil!  
**Alison:** You want to know why? I panicked!  
**Frank:** (disbelief) Panicked?  
_Alison nods. __  
_**Frank:** Oh come off it! Youre one of the most self-controlled people I know, and you expect me to believe that you just panicked and blurted out a bunch of lies by mistake!  
**Alison:** I thought you wanted to hear my reason?  
**Frank:** Well, I thought after all these years you would have had time to come up with something a little more convincing!  
**Alison:** Im telling the truth! I knew I was in the wrong but I wasnt the only one, Eve is no saint either!  
**Frank:** Eve accepts her part in it.  
**Alison:** I knew how serious the situation was and if found to be at fault that I could say goodbye to my career.  
**Frank:** (disgusted) So you hung Eve out to dry to save your own pathetic skin!  
**Alison:** Medicine was all I had! Id never wanted to do anything else. Eve was always torn between it and her singing, I doubt shed have stuck it out anyway!  
**Frank:** That doesnt excuse what you did!  
**Alison:** Im not trying to excuse it, Im just trying to explain. I felt terrible about it.  
**Frank:** Not terrible enough to tell the truth.  
**Alison:** I couldnt, not after it was all done.  
_Frank paces back and forth. __  
_**Frank:** Even after everything else that youve done, thisthis takes the biscuit! Eve is right, you were a nasty piece of work even back then. And I cant believe I didnt see it in you.  
**Alison:** I was scared of losing my job!  
**Frank:** You deserved to lose it! And Eve deserves an apology!  
**Alison:** (adamant) Forget it! I am not apologising to that woman!  
**Frank:** You ruined her career!  
**Alison:** She ruined our marriage!  
_Frank looks at Alison incredulously. __  
_**Frank:** (dismissively) Dont be ridiculous! I didnt see Eve once while we were married. She didnt even know we were married!  
**Alison:** It didnt matter that she wasnt around!  
**Frank:** Alison, youre not making any sense!  
**Alison:** Eve could do no wrong in your eyes, even after the verdict of the inquest.  
**Frank:** Which was lies!  
**Alison:** You didnt know that! But still you made excuses for her! Had it been anyone else you would have condemned them.  
**Frank:** (impatiently) What has this got to do with our marriage?  
**Alison:** Well, I could never compare to Saint Eve could I? I was never enough. I wasnt as nice as Eve, as much fun as Eve. I didnt want to spend my time in dingy clubs listening to jazz or take off in the car at a moments notice to drive God knows where just for the sake of it! I wanted to further my career, make a home for us. Boring stuff.  
**Frank:** I never thought that. If I had wanted those other things dont you think I would have gone after Eve then? Youre just rambling! Our marriage ended because you walked out!  
**Alison:** I walked out because it was killing me! After Kathleen was diagnosed you shut me out. All that mattered was finding the best treatment for Kathleen, the latest research on autism  
**Frank:** What kind of mother is jealous of her daughter? I was trying to do the best for Kathleen!  
**Alison:** I understood that, but would it have killed you to see how I felt?  
**Frank:** Im sorry if you felt shut out. I thought I was helping all of us by helping Kathleen.  
**Alison:** I needed my husband, not an encyclopaedia on autism!  
_Frank sits down. __  
_**Frank:** Look, weve been through this. I apologised for not supporting you better, but I dont see what this has to do with Eve.  
**Alison:** What do you think its like knowing that your husband wishes you were someone else?  
**Frank:** I never did.  
**Alison:** Admit it Frank, you always thought youd made the wrong choice in marrying me.  
_Frank shakes his head. __  
_**Frank:** Okay, I admit, there have been times when I have seriously questioned what I ever saw in you. But I never thought I made the wrong choice, because at the time there was no choice to be made I was in love with you. Not Eve, not anyone else you.

_Jess is in the office with Cate. She has told her about herself and Dan. __  
_**Cate****:** Oh Jess, are you sure you know what you are doing?  
**Jess:** No, thats why I want us to take time out so that we can be sure.  
**Cate****:** You seemed fine before Stuart came along.  
**Jess:** I thought we were fine too. But is fine enough? Dan and I never had the sameexcitement that Stu and I had.  
**Cate****:** Excitement isnt everything.  
**Jess:** Maybe not, but when Im around Stuart I feel different.  
**Cate****:** Different how?  
**Jess:** I cant explain itjustlighter!  
_Cate__ sighs. __  
_**Cate****:** Just be sure youre doing the right thing. Stuart comes with a lot of baggage.  
**Jess:** He is working through that, he is much better. And anyway, that shouldnt matter if you love someone, you should be willing to give them a second chance.  
**Cate****:** Now youre saying you love him?  
_Jess looks uncertain. __  
_**Jess:** Thats what Im trying to figure out.  
**Cate****:** Well, remember sometimes love isnt enough to make things work. Stephanie Wright gave her husband a second chance because she loved him look where it got her.  
**Jess:** (dismissively) Oh Cate, this is a completely different situation!  
_Cate__ shrugs. __  
_  
_Alison looks at him sadly. __  
_**Alison:** Then why didnt you say?  
**Frank:** I didnt think I needed to!  
**Alison:** I felt useless. I could just imagine you thinking oh Eve wouldnt have done that or Eve would have handled that better!  
**Frank:** If you thought that, then it was in your own head.  
**Alison:** Eve probably would have given you a healthy child to begin with!  
**Frank:** I never blamed you for Kathleens condition!  
**Alison:** Maybe not but you resented me for not being able to cope with it like you could.  
**Frank:** I didnt resent you.  
**Alison:** Well, thats not what it felt like! You could barely look at me.  
_Alison shakes her head sadly. __  
_**Alison:** (sadly) I never felt more alone than when I was with you, because you were never really there.  
**Frank:** I was alone too.  
**Alison:** You didnt need to be! I tried again and again to get you to open up to me.  
**Frank:** That was just my way of coping. I didnt want you to see how helpless I felt dealing with Kathleen.  
**Alison:** I was your wife, Frank, you didnt need to put on a front for me.  
**Frank:** Someone had to stay in control! Especially after you  
_They both look away from each other uncomfortably. __  
_**Frank:** And then you left.  
**Alison:** (tearfully) I had to. But it tore me apart.  
**Frank:** (scoffs) Tore you apart?  
**Alison:** Of course! Can you imagine what it was like for me leaving my little girl? Leaving my whole life behind?  
**Frank:** Leaving Kathleen didnt seem to bother you that much! You didnt even apply for custody! You just gave up on her.  
**Alison:** I thought it was best. You said I was a hopeless mother, that Kathleen was better off without me and I believed you. You didnt need me.  
**Frank:** Of course I needed you! We both did.  
_They are both quiet for a moment. Frank sighs. __  
_**Frank:** We made a mess of things. But dont you see that Eve had nothing to do with the failure of our marriage? The only people we have to blame for that are ourselves.  
**Alison:** (quietly) I always felt I was second best to her as far as you were concerned. And now she is back, you can start playing happy families with her.  
**Frank:** Is that what you are afraid of? Eve couldnt replace you in Kathleens life, you are her mother.  
_Alison looks down at her desk awkwardly. Frank watches her almost sadly._

Charlotte and Vincent arrive in the ED looking guilty. Jess greets them sternly. _  
_**Jess:** Ive just had the NUM from Ward 12 on the phone!  
_Charlotte and Vincent look at each other and burst into laughter. Jess serious face cracks into a smile. __  
_**Jess:** Its not funny! She wants to speak to Frank about your behaviour!  
**Vincent:** Oops!  
**Jess:** Oops? She said she caught you fornicating in one of their unused rooms! She is livid.  
**Charlotte****:** Has she spoken to Frank?  
**Jess:** Not yet, he seems to have disappeared somewhere.  
_Charlotte and Vincent sigh with relief and then begin giggling again. Jess just shakes her head. __  
_  
_Jack emerges from behind some curtains and spots Dan. __  
_**Jack:** Daniel! Give me a hand?  
_Dan nods. Jack looks at him curiously. __  
_**Jack:** You okay? You dont seem your usual chirpy self today?  
_Dan shrugs. __  
_**Jack:** Whats wrong? Have you and Jess had a row? I noticed you didnt arrive together today.  
**Dan:** Its a little more than a row. She finished with me.  
**Jack:** What? Why?  
**Dan:** Shes not sure Im what she really wants now that Stuart is back and says he still loves her!  
_Jack doesnt know what to say. __  
_**Jack:** Oh Dan  
**Dan:** Can we get on with this? What do you need me to do?  
_Dan briskly swishes back the curtain, Jack follows him. __  
_  
_Frank emerges from his office looking stern and summons Charlotte and Vincent to the staffbase. __  
_**Frank:** Hughes! Beaumont!  
_Charlotte and Vincent look at each other and make their way over. __  
_**Charlotte****:** (warily) Frank?  
**Frank:** Ive just had an irate NUM on the phone. Im sure I dont need to explain why!  
_Charlotte and Vincent look at him guiltily. __  
_**Frank:** What the hell were you playing at?  
**Vincent:** Uhwe justyou know  
_Frank stares at him. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Oh come on, its not like we killed someone!  
_Frank just continues to stare. __  
_**Vincent:** We were unprofessional and we apologise. We just got a little carried away. You know how it is!  
_Vincent smiles brightly at Frank. Frank doesnt return the smile. __  
_**Frank:** In future I would appreciate it if you could restrain yourselves from such activities during work hours. Id have expected better from you two!  
**Charlotte****:** We didnt do any harm!  
**Frank:** (grumpily) I dont care! I could do without having to listen to that fishwife yammering on at me down the phone line! She wants an apology and you better make it good!  
_Charlotte and Vincent both nod solemnly. Frank shakes his head at them like a cross school master, but there is a hint of amusement on his face. Jack and Cate are listening in and give Charlotte and Vincent mock looks of disapproval. __Charlotte__ sneakily sticks out her tongue when Frank isnt looking. Von arrives and gives her a strange look. __  
_  
**Jack:** (nudging Cate) Hey isnt that the guy from this morning?  
**Cate****:** With Alison?  
_Jack nods. Standing near the elevator are Alison, Jeffrey and another man. __  
_**Charlotte****:** The guy she had dinner with?  
**Cate****:** Yeah.  
_Frank turns and looks. He sees Alison talking to Jeffrey and his eyes widen. __  
_**Frank:** (disgusted) Bloody hell!  
_Frank storms off into his office. The others watch him confused. __  
_**Vincent:** Which guy?  
**Jack:** The one on the left.  
**Vincent:** Thats Mike Vlasek. New Head of Surgery.  
_Alison and Mike approach the staffbase. __  
_**Mike:** Hughes! You keeping busy?  
**Vincent:** Yeah, Im just here for a consult.  
**Mike:** Anything interesting?  
**Vincent:** Uh no, the patient wont need surgery.  
**Mike:** (cheerfully) Oh well, never mind, maybe the next one will!  
_The others exchange glances. __  
_**Von:** (mumbling) Great, just what we need another scalpel happy surgeon!  
**Alison:** This is Mr. Vlasek, he is the new Director of Surgery. Mr. Vlasek, this is Dr. Beaumont and Dr. Quade, who will soon be joining you on the surgical team!  
_Alison doesnt introduce Von or Cate. Cate makes a face, Von rolls her eyes. Mike looks Jack up and down. __  
_  
_Frank finds Jess sitting glumly at her desk as he bustles in talking to himself. __  
_**Frank:** Women! Ill never understand!  
_He sits down. Jess is quiet. __  
_**Frank:** (making a face) Makes my skin crawl!  
_He finally notices something is wrong with Jess. __  
_**Frank:** You all right?  
_Jess nods. Frank watches her. __  
_**Frank:** No youre not. Whats wrong?  
**Jess:** Nothing, it doesnt matter.  
_Jess looks as though she has been crying. Frank looks at her worried. __  
_**Frank:** If youre upset of course it matters!  
_Jess shakes her head, her eyes welling up again. __  
_**Frank:** (gently) Im a good listener!  
**Jess:** Im sorry, Im being unprofessional.  
_Tears begin to run down her cheeks. Frank grabs a tissue, gets up and hands it to her. She takes it and wipes her eyes. Frank pats her gently on the shoulder. __  
_**Jess:** Im sorry!  
**Frank:** You dont need to apologise. If you need to talk  
**Jess:** I broke up with Dan!  
_Frank looks surprised. Jess stands up flustered. __  
_**Jess:** Im sorry, you dont need this! I should get back to work!  
_Frank holds her back. __  
_**Frank:** You dont have to rush off! You and Dan definitely finished or have you just had a row?  
**Jess:** I think were definitely finished. I think I made a mistake!  
_Jess looks distraught. Frank looks at her sympathetically and gives her a hug. At that moment a surprised Alison walks in with Mike. Alison clears her throat. Jess jumps away from Frank. __  
_**Jess:** Uh excuse me!  
_An embarrassed Jess rushes out. Alison gives Frank a curious look. Mike grins. __  
_**Mike:** Do you hug all your staff or just the pretty ones?

_The others are still gathered around the staffbase. __  
_**Charlotte****:** So she gave her boyfriend a job!  
**Cate****:** Or did she give the job and then get the boyfriend?  
**Jack:** (to Vincent) Whats he like?  
_Vincent thinks for a minute. __  
_**Vincent:** Its hard to say, I dont know him long butdemanding might be a good word to describe him!

_Frank, Alison and Mike are finishing up. Mike has just left the office ahead of Alison. __  
_**Frank:** About what you saw  
**Alison:** She upset about the break-up?  
**Frank:** Break-up?  
**Alison:** Her and Goldman!  
_Frank looks at Alison in surprise. __  
_**Frank:** I didnt realise you were so up-to-date on hospital gossip!  
_Alison shrugs lightly as she leaves the office. __  
_**Alison:** I do talk to people Frank!

_Alison and Mike make their way back to the staffbase. Jess looks really embarrassed. __  
_**Alison:** Mr. Vlasek, this is Jessica Singleton, who you saw briefly a while ago! She is the temporary Acting-NUM.  
_Mike grins. __  
_**Mike:** Well, temporary Acting-NUM Jessica Singleton, I am the new, hopefully permanent, Head of Surgery, Mr. Mike Vlasek! Are you feeling better now?  
**Jess:** (blushing) Yes thank you.  
**Mike:** I always find that a well timed hug does wonders for me too! Of course, it depends on who is doing the hugging cant say Frank Campion would be high up on my list of huggers, but each to their own!  
_Jess is blushing furiously, the others are all giving her curious looks wondering what Mike is talking about. Frank joins them. __  
_**Frank:** You still here?  
**Mike:** Alison was just introducing me to your ephemeral Acting-NUM! Werent you?  
_Alison isnt paying attention. Frank isnt amused. __  
_**Frank:** (sarcastically) Well, I can see why you got the job now! Take heed Jack! To make a successful surgeon you should be able to trot out words like ephemeral without  
_Suddenly Alison falls to the floor. __  
_  
_Dan meets Stuart in the hospital grounds. __  
_**Stuart:** Hey, is everything all right? You sounded strange on the phone.  
_Dan looks at him without speaking for a moment. Stuart begins to look worried. __  
_**Stuart:** Dan?  
**Dan:** Why did you come back? Were you planning to get her back all along?  
**Stuart:** I didnt know you two were  
**Dan:** You knew the other day when you told her you still love her!  
**Stuart:** I do.  
**Dan:** (yelling) Well so do I!  
_They look at each other. __  
_**Stuart:** I cant help it. You know I would never try to hurt you deliberately, and if there was any wayif I could walk away I would. But I love her.  
**Dan:** You had your chance and you messed her about.  
**Stuart:** I know, but Ive got myself together now.  
**Dan:** How many times have I heard that!  
**Stuart:** Its true this time! Jess was the best thing to ever happen to me and I messed it up. So I vowed that I would sort myself out and become the kind of guy she deserves.  
**Dan:** And you think youre that guy now? You think she deserves the kind of guy who is willing to stab his best friend in the back? You hung out with us, smiled and joked and told us how happy you were for us and the whole time you were planning this!  
**Stuart:** I wasnt planning anything! When I found out you and Jess had got together I decided not to say a thing. I thought being her friend and seeing her happy would be enough but it wasnt, I had to tell her how I really felt. Im sorry Dan.  
_Dan shakes his head in dismay and walks away._

_Alison is brought to a bed. Frank, Mike and Jess are gathered around as she regains consciousness. Frank begins to shine a light in her eyes.  
_**Frank:** Alison! Alison, do you know where you are?  
**Alison:** (irritably) Of course I do!  
**Frank:** Do you know what happened to you?  
**Alison:** I fainted! I have a headache.  
**Mike:** (to Jess) Order a head CT, she suffered a blow to the head recently.  
**Frank:** Do you mind? If there are any tests to be ordered Ill do it!  
**Mike:** She needs a CT!  
**Frank:** Im aware of that!  
**Mike:** Then does it matter which of us requests it?  
**Frank:** If you like giving orders so much, why dont you go back to your own department and give some! We dont need you here.  
_Jess looks at Frank.  
_**Jess:** Do I still order the CT?  
_Frank nods. Mike rolls his eyes. Frank continues to examine Alison.  
_  
_Jess goes to order the CT. She bumps into Dan.  
_**Jess:** Hey.  
**Dan:** I hear Alison Newell fainted or something?  
**Jess:** Yeah, Im just ordering a CT. Dan  
**Dan:** You better get on with it then.  
_Dan walks away.  
_**Jess:** Dan, wait, please! We need to talk.  
_Dan stops and turns.  
_**Dan:** Actually, I do need to tell you something.  
_Jess looks expectant.  
_**Dan:** I told Erica Id cover her shift tonight.  
**Jess:** I thought we could talk things through tonight.  
**Dan:** I dont need to talk, Im not the one thats confused. In fact, this should give you some of that space you wanted to figure things out! I dont mean to sound petty, but the sooner you work things out the better, cause then the sooner I can start looking for a new housemate.  
**Jess:** (hurt) You want me to move out?  
**Dan:** Well, be honest Jess, do you really think we can still keep living together? You think I can just sit by while you have Stuart over?  
**Jess:** Nothing is going on with me and Stuart!  
**Dan:** He told you he loves you so you dumped me! It's only a matter of time before you get together and you know it.  
_Dan turns away and walks off.  
_  
_The results of Alisons CT come back.  
_**Alison:** Well?  
_Frank hands them to her.  
_**Frank:** The CT revealed a minor contusion, likely to be from the blow to your head on Saturday. Must have been a harder knock than we thought. And of course you not resting didnt help! As you know, such a small contusion wont require surgery but you have to rest! I mean it this time, Alison, or you could do some serious damage!  
_Alison nods. Jeffrey arrives.  
_**Jeffrey:** Uh, am I interrupting?  
**Alison:** What is it?  
**Frank:** (making a slight face) Ill give you two some time to yourselves!  
_Frank leaves.  
_  
_Charlotte and Vincent are whispering and giggling in a corner. Jack calls them.  
_**Jack:** Oi! I hope you two arent getting up to anything!  
**Charlotte****:** Chance would be a fine thing! Roll on the end of the day!  
**Jack:** Im surprised Frank didnt give you more of a telling off. When Dan and Jess got caught in the iso room it was like the end of the world!  
**Vincent:** Yeah, but we didnt get caught in front of the hospital board!  
**Charlotte****:** And Deanna had it in for Jess anyway.  
_Cate__ walks past.  
_**Cate****:** Oh dont! Dont even say her name!  
**Charlotte****:** I wonder wholl be the next NUM?  
**Cate****:** Jess should get it no problem. I mean she has done a brilliant job as Acting-NUM for the last six weeks.  
**Charlotte****:** Has it been that long?  
_Cate__ nods.  
_  
_Frank goes back to check on Alison. Jeffrey is still there.  
_**Alison:** And dont forget to cancel my meeting with the Director of Nursing.  
**Jeffrey:** Okay then thats everything.  
_Jeffrey nods and leaves. Frank shakes his head in disgust.  
_**Frank:** Do you give all the orders off the clock too?  
**Alison:** (confused) Im his boss, Im supposed to give the orders.  
**Frank:** Were you going to tell me or were you too ashamed?  
_Alison looks lost.  
_**Alison:** Tell you what?  
**Frank:** About you and your little boyfriend Jeff! Half the department has been talking about it!  
_Alison looks horrified.  
_**Alison:** I know my taste in men has been questionable in the past but good God Frank!  
**Frank:** You mean youre not  
**Alison:** (disgusted) No! What on earth made you think that?  
**Frank:** (thinking) They said  
_Suddenly it dawns on Frank.  
_**Frank:** Its Vlasek!  
**Mike:** You called?  
_Mike suddenly appears.  
_**Frank:** What the hell are you doing here again?  
**Mike:** (ignoring Frank) A contusion I hear! Youll have to get plenty of rest.  
**Alison:** Mmm.  
**Frank:** If you are quite done stating the obvious, maybe you should get back to your own department and do some bloody work instead of hanging around mine!  
**Alison:** Frank!  
**Mike:** Its the warm welcoming atmosphere down here, I just cant get enough!  
_Frank shakes his head in annoyance and walks off.  
_**Mike:** Is he always so territorial?  
_Alison nods.  
_  
_Cate__ comes across Jess in the supply room in tears.  
_**Cate****:** Jess!  
_Cate__ puts her arm around her.  
_**Cate****:** What is it?  
**Jess:** Oh Cate, what have I done? Dan hates me! He wants me to move out.  
**Cate****:** Well, you did just dump him!  
**Jess:** I didnt, I didnt meanI just wanted some space to thinkI didnt mean for us to be over, not definitely.  
**Cate****:** Jess, you asked for some space so you could decide if you want to get back with your ex one of his oldest friends! How did you expect him to react?  
**Jess:** I dont knowI dont know anything, what if Ive made a mistake and Dan really is the one?  
_Cate__ takes hold of Jess by both shoulders and looks directly at her.  
_**Cate****:** You need to be very sure about what you want, Jess. Dan is a good guy, he doesnt deserve to be messed about. If you think there is any possibility of something happening with you and Stuart then make a clean break with Dan now.  
**Jess:** (sobbing) I know, I knowbut he is my best friend Cate and now he hates me.  
_Cate__ hugs Jess again.  
_  
_Charlotte__ is at the staffbase staring into space. Jack is talking about a patient but soon realises she isnt listening.  
_**Jack:** (waving a hand in front of her face) Hello! Earth to Charlotte!  
**Charlotte****:** Hmm?  
**Jack:** Where were you just now?  
**Charlotte****:** Doing math!  
**Jack:** (puzzled) Math?  
_Charlotte__ shakes herself up.  
_**Charlotte****:** What were you saying?  
_Jack gives her a funny look but then continues to discuss the patient with her.  
_  
_Frank sees Mike leaving and goes back to Alison.  
_**Frank:** Finally gone to do some work is he?  
**Alison:** You were out of line speaking to him like that! And what did you mean earlier when you said its Vlasek?  
**Frank:** Your new boyfriend! Dont know which is worse, mousy Jeffrey or that loudmouth!  
_Alison looks at Frank as though he is insane.  
_**Alison:** Where is all this coming from?  
**Frank:** You were seen dining with him!  
**Alison:** Well, not that its any of your business, but that was work-related!  
**Frank:** Work related? You have all your meeting in expensive restaurants now do you?  
**Alison:** Where would you suggest? McDonalds? Anyway, its none of your business! And stop being so rude to him!  
**Frank:** The man is an arrogant, overconfident  
**Alison:** You should have a lot in common then!  
_Frank sneers.  
_**Alison:** Can I go now?  
**Frank:** No, you bloody cannot! I want you here for observation for at least another hour and then you are to go straight home and rest. Actually, why dont you come over for dinner? Itll save you having to cook.  
**Alison:** (surprised) Twice in one week?  
**Frank:** Well, someone has to keep a bloody eye on you!  
**Alison:** Okay then.  
**Frank:** Right.  
_Frank turns to leave but suddenly has a realisation and makes a face.  
_**Alison:** What is it?  
**Frank:** IEve is supposed to come over for dinner tonight.  
**Alison:** (coldly) Oh.  
**Frank:** You can still come!  
**Alison:** (sceptical) And have dinner with Eve?  
_Frank warms to the idea.  
_**Frank:** Yes, actually I think itll be a good opportunity to clear the air. You two need to put your issues to rest.  
**Alison:** You mean you want me to beg forgiveness?  
**Frank:** No, but like I said Eve and I are going to be spending more time together and its not good for Kathleen if there is tension between you two.  
_Alison doesnt look very enthused.  
_**Frank:** Please Alison, for the sake of having a peaceful life?  
_Alison nods reluctantly.  
_  
_Von is at the staffbase with Dan.  
_**Dan:** You doing a double tonight as well?  
**Von:** Im a sucker for punishment!  
**Dan:** Lets just hope its a quiet one!  
**Von:** Mmm.  
_Jack calls Dan and he leaves. Frank arrives. He stands in the middle of the floor for a minute then groans and leans on the desk with his head in his hands.  
_**Von:** Whats wrong with you?  
**Frank:** Ive just done something incredibly stupid!  
_Frank continues to hold his head in his hands.  
_**Von:** Am I supposed to guess?  
**Frank:** (sighs) I invited Alison to have dinner at my place tonight.  
**Von:** So?  
**Frank:** With Eve.  
**Von:** Oh, I take it theyre not too keen on each other?  
**Frank:** Thats like saying the Israelis and Palestinians arent too keen on each other!  
**Von:** Then why did you do it?  
_Frank shakes his head.  
_**Frank:** Thats not whats concerning me at the moment. I still have to tell Eve!  
_Dan and Von are taking a quick break in the staffroom before starting the night shift. __  
_**Dan:** Frank looked like he was heading off to a firing squad.  
**Von:** Oh you know Frank, hes a drama queen!  
_Dan laughs. __  
_**Von:** So you can still do it!  
_Dan looks at her questioningly. __  
_**Von:** Laugh! Youve been very serious the last couple of days.  
**Dan:** I suppose youve heard about me and Jess. Im sure everyone is talking about us.  
**Von:** I dont listen to gossip.  
**Dan:** Jess finished with me. Stuart told her he stills loves her.  
**Von:** (sympathetic) And she feels the same?  
**Dan:** She doesnt know. She said she needs time to figure things out. To be sure that we were meant to be together.  
**Von:** So she didnt actually say she didnt want to be with you?  
**Dan:** Same thing isnt it?  
**Von:** Not exactly. Sometimes, when it looks like things might be getting serious people panic. They start wondering if they are doing the right thing and searching for other options just in case. It sounds to me like thats whats happening with Jess. And Stuart threw her an option. But it doesnt mean shell take it, it doesnt even mean she wants it.  
**Dan:** But that she would even consider itsurely that means she wasnt happy with what we had?  
**Von:** Have you ever panicked about doing something? Even when you knew it was the right thing?  
_Dan looks thoughtful. __  
_  
_Alison arrives early at Franks house. Kathleen hugs her. __  
_**Alison:** Hello sweetheart!  
**Frank:** Youre early!  
**Alison:** Sorry, I just thought Id spend some time with Kathleen beforedinner.  
**Kathleen:** Kathleen has to set the table.  
**Alison:** Okay, you go on and do that then.  
_Kathleen goes. Alison follows Frank to the kitchen. __  
_**Alison:** Want me to do anything?  
**Frank:** I want you to sit. How are you feeling?  
**Alison:** Fine.  
_Frank looks at her. __  
_**Frank:** Hmm.  
**Alison:** Eve is still coming?  
**Frank:** Yes.  
_Alison looks disappointed. __  
_**Frank:** And I hope you two can keep it civil! I dont want Kathleen getting upset.  
**Alison:** Neither do I!  
**Frank:** Then for Gods sake, be nice!  
**Alison:** (innocently) I can do nice!  
_Frank looks sceptical and clearly has a bad feeling about it all. __  
_  
_Cate__ arrives in Cougars and finds Jack at the bar. __  
_**Cate****:** (cheerfully) Thought I might find you here!  
**Jack:** Oh?  
**Cate****:** Yeah, I saw that God I need a drink look on your face as you were leaving! Thanks for inviting me by the way!  
**Jack:** Sorry, I figured youd be busy. I hear things have been hotting up with that ambo guy who bought you at the auction!  
_Cate__ makes a face. __  
_**Jack:** Did I hear wrong?  
**Cate****:** (grinning) Buy me a drink and Ill tell ya!

_Charlotte and Vincent have just finished dinner. __  
_**Charlotte****:** You can do the washing up!  
**Vincent:** I cooked!  
**Charlotte****:** Exactly, you got em dirty you can clean em!  
_With a cheeky grin __Charlotte__ leaves Vincent to it. She goes to the living room and lights some candles, then pours a glass of wine. Vincent soon follows her in. __  
_**Charlotte:** What happened to the dishes?  
**Vincent:** Oh, lets just buy new ones when we need them again! Im on strike!  
_Charlotte__ laughs and Vincent looks around. __  
_**Vincent:** What are you up to?  
_Charlotte__ brings him the glass of wine. __  
_**Vincent:** You not having any?  
**Charlotte****:** No.  
_Charlotte__ sits down and pats the chair for Vincent to join her. She produces a glass of water. __  
_**Charlotte****:** A toast! To a wonderfully magical day!  
**Vincent:** The supply closet was fun but I wouldnt say it was magical!  
_Charlotte__ laughs. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Thats not what I meant, although as it was a first for me in a supply closet it probably does deserve some recognition!  
**Vincent:** Why do you think it was a magical day then?  
**Charlotte****:** (smiling) Because it was the day I discovered I was carrying your baby!

_Frank is still cooking dinner. Alison is sitting talking to Kathleen. __  
_**Alison:** Is something burning?  
**Frank:** What?  
**Alison:** Something smells like its burning.  
_Frank rushes to the stove. __  
_**Frank:** Oh blast!  
_The doorbell goes. Frank looks from the pot to the door. __  
_**Alison:** I can get it, you sort that.  
_Frank is about to object but Alison is already gone. Eve is a little surprised to be greeted by Alison. __  
_**Alison:** (smiling falsely) Eve, just on time. Come in!  
_Eve just coldly walks past Alison without responding. Alison smirks a little. __  
_**Eve:** Am I late?  
**Frank:** No, Alison was early.  
_Eve moves to give Frank a kiss but at that moment Alison comes back into the kitchen and Frank turns away awkwardly. Eve doesnt look happy. Alison is still smiling brightly. __  
_**Alison:** Eve, here, why dont I take your coat?  
**Eve:** Its fine.  
**Alison:** Ill hang it up for you.  
**Eve:** Its fine, Ill do it myself.  
_Alison shrugs and throws Frank an at least Im trying look as Eve leaves the kitchen with her coat. __  
_**Alison:** How much longer until dinner?  
**Frank:** Eh, forty-five minutes? I didnt time it very well.  
**Alison:** Why dont I pour us all a glass of wine then?  
**Frank:** (mumbling to himself) I could do with something bloody stronger!  
_Eve returns and smiles at Kathleen. __  
_**Eve:** Hello Kathleen!  
**Kathleen:** Hello.  
_Alison appears with wine. __  
_**Alison:** Eve here you go.  
_Eve takes it reluctantly. She looks at Frank but he quickly busies himself with cooking again. __  
_  
_Cate__ and Jack are still at the bar laughing. __  
_**Jack:** So its not going to be a happy ever after then?  
**Cate****:** Spending the rest of my days with someone whose sole topic of conversation is surfing, is not my idea of a happy ever after!  
**Jack:** Youre just too picky, thats your problem!  
**Cate****:** Really? Then whats yours? How come youre on your own?  
**Jack:** (sighs) Im too good-looking! Women find it intimidating!  
_Cate__ bursts into laughter. __  
_**Cate****:** Well, I must need my eyesight checked then, because to be honest Jack you look pretty ordinary to me!  
**Jack:** Could it be? At last a woman who can see past my fatal attractiveness! Marry me Cate!  
**Cate****:** (laughing) Do you surf?  
**Jack:** Hate it!  
**Cate****:** Then yes Jack! Yes!  
_They both double up laughing. __  
_  
_Vincent is ecstatic at __Charlotte__s news. __  
_**Vincent:** II just feel like jumping up and down!  
_Charlotte__ laughs. __  
_**Vincent:** But how? I mean we just started trying!  
**Charlotte****:** My guess is that first night that we got back together, we werent exactly careful.  
**Vincent:** You mean youve been pregnant this whole time?  
_Charlotte__ nods. __  
_**Vincent:** When did you know?  
**Charlotte****:** I did a test today.  
**Vincent:** Why didnt you tell me?  
**Charlotte****:** I wanted to be sure.  
**Vincent:** Are you sure?  
**Charlotte****:** As sure as I can be, you know how accurate those things are.  
**Vincent:** Maybe you should do another, just to be doubly sure!  
**Charlotte****:** I havent got one!  
**Vincent:** There is a late night pharmacy I know, Ill go and get one.  
_Vincent stands up. __  
_**Charlotte****:** Vincent you dont need to!  
**Vincent:** I want to. I want to see that little blue line for myself! Humour me?  
_Charlotte__ nods smiling and Vincent rushes off. __  
_  
_Frank and Eve are alone in the kitchen. Eve isnt happy. __  
_**Eve:** I dont know why I agreed to this! I dont know why you suggested it!  
**Frank:** I told you, I thought it would be a chance for you two to put your differences behind you.  
**Eve:** Our differences? Is she going to apologise for what she did to me? Is she even going to acknowledge it?  
_Frank just looks at her. __  
_**Eve:** I didnt think so!  
**Frank:** Maybe its best for everyone to just make a fresh start.  
**Eve:** (shaking her head) I cant believe you! After everything she has done I dont know how you can even have her in your house!  
**Frank:** Shes  
**Eve:** Kathleens mother! Yes I know.  
**Frank:** Look, I know this is awkward and I admit, not one of my greatest ideas, but can you please try?  
_Eve sighs. __  
_**Eve:** I must really love you.  
_Frank smiles.__ Alison walks in. Eve makes a face at Frank and walks out of the kitchen. __  
_  
_Jack and Cate have moved from the bar to a table. __  
_**Jack:** I cannot believe I dont remember taking my pants off! Be honest Cate, were you guys making it up?  
**Cate****:** If we were making it up how would we have known what colour boxers you were wearing?  
_Jack thinks about it and then hides his head in his hands. Cate laughs. __  
_**Cate****:** Aww its nothing to be embarrassed about, you have lovely legs!  
_Cate__ pats him on the back consolingly. __  
_  
_Eve and Kathleen are seated at the dinner table. Alison helps Frank serve the food. Eve looks annoyed. __  
_  
_Vincent has returned with a pregnancy test and is waiting patiently for __Charlotte__ outside the bathroom door. __Charlotte__ emerges. __  
_**Vincent:** Have you done it?  
**Charlotte****:** (shaking her head) I cant pee under pressure!  
_Vincent rolls his eyes and __Charlotte__ grins._

Frank is sitting at the head of the table. Eve and Alison are opposite each other and Kathleen is sitting next to Alison. Everyone but Kathleen looks like they would rather be somewhere else. _  
_**Frank:** So you are taking all of next week off?  
**Alison:** Yes. Following doctors orders!  
**Frank:** That makes a bloody first! Youll have to cancel Saturdays day out, youre really not up to it.  
**Alison:** But Ive promised Kathleen!  
**Frank:** She wont mind, Ive already explained to her. Didnt I Kathleen? Remember I told you why you and mummy cant go shopping on Saturday?  
**Kathleen:** Because mummy has a sore head.  
**Frank:** Thats right.  
**Alison:** But she can still come over to my place.  
**Frank:** Well see. You know she can be a handful sometimes.  
_Alison looks disappointed. Eve is looking really bored. __  
_**Eve:** That bang to the head you got last week must have really hurt.  
**Alison:** Surprisingly it didnt.  
**Eve:** (disappointed) Aww.  
_Alison gives her a dirty look. Frank looks at her in surprise. Eve has had enough. __  
_**Eve:** I cant do this, Frank, Im sorry.  
**Frank:** Eve  
_Eve stands up and walks out. Frank follows her. __  
_**Frank:** Eve, wait!  
**Eve:** I tried, Frank, really I did, but sheI cant be around her! I had my reservations coming over here and even more so when I got here, but I stayed for you. But I just cant sit there and watch while she plays hostess and I feel like a third wheel!  
**Frank:** She was just giving me a hand! You know Alison, shes a control freak.  
**Eve:** Must be what drew you to each other! Did you really think this was going to work? That Alison and I would just suddenly become bosom buddies?  
**Frank:** No of course not!  
**Eve:** Then what were you hoping for? Because I really cant see what benefit this evening could be to anything aside from maybe your ego!  
**Frank:** (annoyed) Whats that supposed to mean?  
**Eve:** Oh come on, there must be something of a buzz to be got from having your current partner and your ex glaring at each other across the dinner table!  
**Frank:** Dont be so bloody ridiculous!  
**Eve:** You know how much I hate her, how could you ask me to spend an evening watching you play happy families with her?  
**Frank:** What?  
**Eve:** Ever since I got here this evening Alison has made it abundantly clear that being Kathleens mother gives her dominance over you!  
**Frank:** Dominance? What the hell are you talking about? Okay, maybe Alison has been a little over-bearing this evening but its just because she feels insecure around you and  
**Eve:** (laughs) Insecure? Alison Newell?  
**Frank:** Believe it or not, yes. We had a long talk today  
**Eve:** And as an excuse for being a bitch, she fed you some bull about being insecure?  
**Frank:** I dont think it was just a story.  
**Eve:** Im sure you believed her, but remember I know what an accomplished liar she is, I have first hand experience of it!  
**Frank:** Well maybe you dont know her as well as you think you do!  
_Eve looks at Frank and shakes her head slowly. __  
_**Eve:** You should get back to your family!  
**Frank:** (worried) Eve  
**Eve:** I love you Frank, but I cannot be around Alison.  
**Frank:** You dont have to! Tonight was a mistake, I know. Please EveI dont want to lose you because of this!  
_Eve sighs. __  
_**Eve:** You wont. I just cant do this.  
**Frank:** (relieved) Were still okay?  
**Eve:** (nods) Im a little pissed off at you right now, but Im not letting Alison Newell get between us.  
_Eve kisses him and leaves. Frank sighs, then returns to the dining-room. Alison and Kathleen are still eating dinner. __  
_**Alison:** She gone?  
_Frank nods. Alison tries not to look too obviously pleased. __  
_  
_Charlotte and Vincent are cuddled up on the couch together. __  
_**Vincent:** Were having a baby!  
_He strokes __Charlotte__s stomach. __Charlotte__ smiles.__  
_**Vincent:** Im going to be a dad!  
**Charlotte****:** Youre not freaking out on me are you?  
**Vincent:** No way! Its just amazing. There is going to be a new person in the world who is a part of both of us! I cant wait to tell everyone.  
**Charlotte****:** (hesitant) Uh Id like to hold off on that for a while, its just after last time  
**Vincent:** (nodding) Of course, of course I understand. Itll be our little secret until your ready.  
_Vincent strokes her cheek and they kiss. __  
_  
_Cate__ and Jack are leaving the Cougars. __  
_**Cate****:** Ive had a good night Jack!  
**Jack:** Me too!  
**Cate****:** We are so going to regret it tomorrow though!  
**Jack:** Oh yeah! I can hear Franks voice echoing in my head already!  
**Cate****:** (laughing) Another bloody late night was Jacky boy?  
**Jack:** You look like bloody crap Quade! Pull yourself together and stop scaring the punters!  
_They both burst into laughter. __  
_**Cate****:** Seeing as were already going to be wrecked tomorrow, do you want to come back to my place for a few beers?  
**Jack:** How can I say no to such a classy invitation?  
**Cate****:** Oi!  
_They both head off still laughing. __  
_  
i_ know what i said was heat of the moment. __  
but theres a little truth in between the words we spoke,  
and its a little late now to fix a heart thats broken.  
please dont ask me where im going,  
cause i dont know,  
no i dont know anymore._

it used to feel like heaven,  
it used to feel like May.  
i used to hear those violins playing heartstrings like a symphony,  
but now theyre gone away.  
nobody wants to face the truth,  
but you wont believe what love can do til it happens to you.  
til it happens to you. 

_Jess is sitting in the dark at the kitchen table. She has tears streaming down her face. __  
_  
_went to the old flat i guess i was trying to turn the clock back, __  
but how come that nothing feels the same now when im with you?  
we used to stay up all night in the kitchen when our love was new.  
ooo love, am i a fool to believe in you?  
cause i dont know,  
no i dont know, anymore._

_it__ used to feel like heaven, __  
it used to feel like may.  
i used to hear those violins playing heartstrings like a symphony,  
now theyre gone away.  
nobody wants to know the truth until their hearts broken.  
dont you dare tell them what you think to do,  
til they get over.  
you can only learn these things from experience,  
when you get older.  
i just wish that someone wouldve told me._

_Dan is busy in the ED. He returns to the staffbase with a patient chart. He looks up and sees Jess standing just inside the door watching him.  
_  
_Jess and Dan stare at each other. Von comes to the staffbase. __  
_**Von:** You can take your break now if you want.  
_Dan looks reluctant. __  
_**Von:** (gently) Go on.  
_Dan nods. He makes his way to the staffroom and Jess follows. __  
_**Dan:** Youre out late.  
**Jess:** We need to talk.  
**Dan:** Cant it wait?  
**Jess:** No it cant. Dan I  
**Dan:** Youre getting back with Stuart!  
**Jess:** (shaking her head) No. Im not. Stuart is not the one I love.  
_Dan looks surprised. __  
_**Jess:** I know what I did to you wasnt very fair  
**Dan:** Fair? You basically asked me to hang around while you made your mind up about another guy!  
**Jess:** Im sorry, but if youll let me explain  
**Dan:** Whats to explain? Our relationship obviously meant very little to you. I guess I was just a stand-in until you got a better offer!  
**Jess:** No! Dan you are my best friend and what we have means the world to me!  
**Dan:** Dont you mean had?  
**Jess:** I hope not. Dan, Ive realised youre the one I really love. Youre the one I want to be with.  
**Dan:** (sarcastically) Lucky me!  
**Jess:** You have every right to tell me to get lost, butplease at least give it some thought. What I didI was stupid. I saw our relationship changing, it wasnt just us fooling around and having fun anymore, things were getting serious andand I guess I panicked. I havent had this with anyone else before and I thought this change meant that we were getting stale, but now I realise it means the exact opposite! I was comparing what we have to what I had with Stuart and that was wrong because what we have is so much deeper. Ive never felt like this about anyone else in my life and I just didnt know what to do. But Ill understand if you dont feel you can forgive me.  
_Dan is quiet. Jess looks nervous. __  
_**Dan:** You hurt me Jess. Of all the people in my life, you are the one person I thought would never do that to me.  
**Jess:** Im so sorry.  
**Dan:** Ive never felt like this about anyone else either and of course I felt a little scared too but I didntwhy didnt you just talk to me? Weve always been able to talk about everything.  
**Jess:** I dont know.  
_Dan is quiet again. __  
_**Jess:** If you still want me to move out  
**Dan:** Move out? Dont be daft!  
_Jess looks surprised. __  
_**Dan:** I should probably tell you to get lostbut my heart is over-ruling my head. I love you Jess.  
**Jess:** (relieved) Ill never hurt you again!  
**Dan:** You better not, because I think losing you would finish me.  
**Jess:** (whispering) I wont.  
_Jess puts her arms around Dan and he hugs her back. __  
_  
_The following day change-over has just finished in the ED. Cate and Jack both look the worse for wear. __  
_**Dan:** You two look rough! Late night was it?  
_Cate__ and Jack look at each other. __  
_**Jack:** Yeah kind of.  
**Cate****:** How was night shift?  
**Dan:** Pretty quiet. Im heading off for a nice big breakfast in a bit!  
**Erica:** Lucky for some!  
**Dan:** Oi, you got a night off cause of me! Hope you made the most of it!  
**Erica:** (smiling) Oh I did!  
_Jack and Cate step into the drugs room. __  
_**Jack:** Emabout last night  
**Cate****:** Yeah, wed both had a few  
**Jack:** So you just want to leave it at that?  
**Cate****:** Do you?  
**Jack:** I dont know, do you? Im not usually into one night stands.  
**Cate****:** Me either. I like you Jack and I had a really good time last night. I dont mean whenI mean before that at the barnot that I didnt have a good time after when  
_Cate__ stops awkwardly. They both look uncomfortable. __  
_**Jack:** Do you think maybe we could go out some time?  
**Cate****:** We go out all the time! Do you mean a date?  
_Jack nods. __  
_**Cate****:** Yeah, yeah Id like that.  
**Jack:** (pleased) Good. Great!  
**Cate****:** Okay.  
_They both still look awkward. __  
_**Jack:** Right.  
**Cate****:** Yep.  
_They both get back to work smiling almost bashfully at each other. __  
_  
_Charlotte and Vincent are huddled in a corner together. __  
_**Vincent:** Youve made the appointment?  
**Charlotte****:** Yeah, for two thirty. Hopefully Ill be able to sneak out of here by then.  
**Vincent:** Okay, Ill meet you there instead of here.  
**Charlotte****:** Yeah thatd be better.  
_Vincent looks really excited. __  
_**Vincent:** Were having a baby!  
_Charlotte__ smiles at how happy he is. Neither notice Dennis nearby. __  
_  
_Frank is in his office with Von. __  
_**Von:** So how did dinner go?  
**Frank:** It was a disaster!  
**Von:** Why, what happened? Screaming, hair pulling?  
**Frank:** No, I suppose I should be grateful for that at least! Eve walked out. Not that I blame her with bloody Alison being so nice all evening!  
**Von:** (puzzled) Alison being NICE was a problem?  
**Frank:** It was the way she was doing it. She was just winding Eve up. Although Im surprised Eve let it get to her so much. Why does my life always have to be so bloody complicated?  
**Von:** Have you ever thought you might be adding to it? Why did you organise for them to spend an evening together? Wasnt very smart was it?  
**Frank:** WellI felt sorry for Alison, she needed keeping an eye on.  
**Von:** Did you need Eve there for that?  
_Frank is quiet. __  
_**Von:** They clearly have a problem and if they dont like each other, they dont like each other. Their business, not yours!  
**Frank:** But it is my business!  
**Von:** Why?  
**Frank:** Because  
**Von:** You planning anymore get togethers like last night?  
**Frank:** God no!  
**Von:** Then they dont really have to see that much of each other, do they?  
**Frank:** They dont have to see each other but I still have to listen to them carping about each other!  
**Von:** Well, they should both realise not to put you in that position. Just be straight with them both.  
**Frank:** I have been! I didnt expect Alison to change but I thought Eve would make more of an effort.  
**Von:** Youve demonised Alison and put Eve on a pedestal. Things are not that black and white Frank, you should know that. Theyre just human. People dont always behave to type. Stop expecting them to and youll save yourself a lot of disappointment. Last night was probably difficult for them both.  
_Frank looks at her grumpily. __  
_**Frank:** Well, enough about my love life, what about yours?  
**Von:** I dont have a love life, thats why Im happy!  
**Frank:** What happened to Mr Time Waster?  
**Von:** He is just a friend!  
_Von begins to walk out of Franks office. Frank follows. __  
_**Frank:** Just a friend eh?

_Cate__, Jess, Jack and Dan are chatting at the staffbase. __  
_**Jess:** Are you sure thats true?  
**Cate****:** Yeah, Erica heard it from Melinda in radiology who apparently heard it from the horses mouth!  
**Dan:** (sceptical) Melinda swears she heard everything from the horses mouth! She swore that it was Charlotte who told her when she and Vincent got back together, and I know for a fact it wasnt because I was the one who told her!  
**Jess:** Yeah, she does tend to exaggerate.  
_Jack shakes his head. __  
_**Jack:** If only everything in this hospital worked as smoothly as the grapevine!  
**Cate****:** We are just taking an interest in our colleagues!  
_Jack rolls his eyes. Dennis appears out of nowhere. __  
_**Dennis:** Great news about Hughes and Dr. Beaumont isnt it?  
**Dan:** What news?  
**Dennis:** Theyre having a baby.  
**Jess:** What?  
**Dennis:** You mean you didnt know?  
_At that moment Charlotte and Vincent come around the corner. __  
_**Dan:** Are you two having a baby?  
_Charlotte and Vincent look shocked. __  
_**Charlotte****:** How did you find out?  
**Dennis:** Oh Im sorry, was it supposed to be a secret?  
**Charlotte****:** (sarcastically) Thanks Dennis!  
_Dennis slips away quickly. __Charlotte__ looks apologetically at Jack. __  
_**Jess:** So its true? Congratulations!  
_Jess hugs them both. The others congratulate them as well. __  
_**Jack:** Im really happy for you. Youll make wonderful parents.  
**Charlotte****:** Thank you.  
_Von and Frank arrive. __  
_**Frank:** Whats all this? Why arent you lot doing any bloody work?  
**Jess:** Charlotte and Vincent have some wonderful news!  
**Frank:** Oh?  
**Charlotte****:** Were having a baby!  
**Frank:** What about the training programme?  
**Charlotte****:** Ah! We might need to discuss that!  
_Frank looks at her seriously and shakes his head. __  
_**Frank:** Of all the bloody timing  
_Charlotte__ looks worried. Franks face cracks into a smile. __  
_**Frank:** Oh well! Congratulations! Both of you!  
_He hugs __Charlotte__ and shakes Vincents hand. Von congratulates them as well. ___

**Frank:** Well, seeing as you are all here, I have some more news. I want you all to meet your new NUM!  
_They all look around expecting to see someone new. Frank turns to Jess. __  
_**Frank:** Jessica! Admin are going to offer you the post permanently!  
**Jess:** (shocked) Really? But I was sure after my row with Dr. Newell  
**Frank:** (dismissively) Oh Alison barks a lot but fortunately she has a short memory! Ten minutes after that she was probably yelling at someone else who knocked you off the top of her hit list! Anyway, you were the best candidate by far.  
_Jess looks delighted. __  
_**Jack:** How about a drink tonight at Cougars to celebrate all the good news?  
_He adds to __Charlotte__. __  
_**Jack:** Itll be orange juice for you off course!  
**Charlotte****:** Of course!  
**Dan:** And whats this I hear? All the drinks are on the father-to-be?  
_Vincent laughs. __  
_**Vincent:** Actually I think I heard they were going to be on the NUMs boyfriend! I have a family to support now you know!

_Then Erica arrives wheeling an elderly patient. __  
_**Erica:** Is there an orderly to bring Mr. Baxter out to his taxi?  
**Von:** Ill do it, Im on my way out anyway.  
**Erica:** Thanks.  
_Von takes control of the wheelchair. __  
_**Von:** Hello, Von Ryan, nurse and love guru at your service!  
_The others all laugh. __  
_**Frank:** Goldman, why are you still bloody here?  
**Dan:** I just cant get enough!  
**Frank:** Well if thats the case  
**Dan:** (hurriedly) Actually, you know what? Ive suddenly just reached my fill! Im off, see you guys later!  
_Dan rushes out before Frank can give him a job to do. __  
_**Vincent:** Will you join us tonight at Cougars, Frank?  
**Frank:** I cant, tonight I am having dinner with the love of my life!  
_Everyone looks at him in surprise. __  
_**Frank:** My beautiful daughter!  
**Jess and** **Charlotte****:** Aww!  
**Frank:** (gruffly) Now get back to bloody work!


End file.
